


Blue

by The_Soul_Of_Crowstiel_And_So_Much_More



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Justice, Love, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Strength, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Soul_Of_Crowstiel_And_So_Much_More/pseuds/The_Soul_Of_Crowstiel_And_So_Much_More
Summary: The blood drips from my hand and sizzles onto the burning coals within the pure white bowl. I can feel the heat of everyone’s eyes on my back. Those who know who I am, know the betrayal of my choice. Those who don’t, have no idea what fate I have set myself._______________________________________________________Dillan has come to Dauntless, seeking to escape her horrid past. Along with the constant fear of what she's been through coming back to get her, she must survive initiation and the dangers within Dauntless. When the past resurfaces and Dillan must face it we can only ask ourselves two questions. Will Dillan survive? And if she does...will she be still in one piece?





	1. Freedom Before Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic! It is complete but I like posting one chapter a week for suspense :P I really hope you all enjoy it! Please comment and let me know what you think, I'll try to put warnings before chapters when smut or violence comes up for those who want to skip it :) Either way, please enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

**FREEDOM BEFORE BLOOD**

 

The blood drips from my hand and sizzles onto the burning coals within the pure, pristine white bowl. I can feel the heat of everyone’s eyes on my back. Those who know who I am, know the betrayal of my choice. Those who don’t, have no idea what fate I have set myself.

“Dauntless!” The man in front of me calls. There is an abrupt outburst from behind me as members of Dauntless cheer and clap. I breathe a sigh of relief, walking over to the rowdy group and sitting amongst their members. I keep my eyes trained ahead, making sure I don’t look at the two people who I’m sure will be the death of me.

The rest of the ceremony is lost to me. I glance up every now and then but pay no attention to the faces of my former faction. The ceremony comes to a close, and before I know it, I’m being ushered out into the open air with the rest of my new faction. I follow the Dauntless members towards the train tracks and watch as they wait.

“Everyone get ready!” I hear a blonde Dauntless girl call. I watch as the Dauntless-born begin to run.

“What do you think they’re doing?” A boy next to me inquires. I turn and observe his Amity clothing. He’s taller and more muscular than me but his face is warm and friendly.

“I’d say getting ready for the train. We should follow suit.” I turn and begin to run after the Dauntless members. The Amity boy easily catching up, running alongside me with his long legs.

“Where’s the train?” He breathes heavily.

Just as the boy finishes his sentence a loud whistle blows behind us. I glance over my shoulder and see the train round the corner. The train whips past me, my gaze following the Dauntless members who jump onto the side and pull each other up into the carriage. The Amity boy runs alongside me and, with the help of another member, climbs onto the train. He extends his hand to me and I grab it immediately. Once I’m pulled onto the train I breathe a heavy sigh of relief. The Amity boy and I stand next to each other watching the landscape whiz by. Closing my eyes, I feel the wind on my face. I'm finally free.

“They’re jumping off the train!” My eyes snap open and I turn to the Amity boy who is staring along the train. My gaze sharpens as I see people dive from the train onto a nearby roof.

“Everyone get ready. Jump or don’t jump. Your choice.” A dauntless woman states as our compartment draws closer to the roof. I pull away from the entrance, knowing I’ll need the run-up.

“What do we do?” Amity asks me.

“We jump,” I say bluntly.

“I...I don’t think I can?” He whines nervously.

I grab his hand tightly. “Don’t think. Just do!” I yell, pulling him hard toward the compartment door. “JUMP!” I leap from the train pulling the Amity boy with me. We let each other go just as we land on the harsh gravel. I hiss softly at my grazed my hands and the new hole in the knee of my pants. A loud groan sounds to my left, reminding me of the Amity boy’s presence.

“Thank you.” I turn to the Amity boy, slightly shocked, “If you didn’t do that…I’m not sure I would have jumped.” 

I smile softly and pat his shoulder, helping to pull him up. Brushing the dirt and gravel from our clothing, we make our way over to the growing group at the far side of the building. Since I’m shorter than most of the new members, I gently push my way to the front.

A man stands atop the roofs ledge, arms behind his back, his face is fixed in a sneer. His one pierced eyebrow sits raised in judgement, his tattoos rising up his neck just above the collar. “Listen up. I’m Eric. I’m one of your leaders. If you want to get into Dauntless, this is the way in.” He nods behind him and smirks at the burst of nervous muttering. We inch closer and look over the edge and my heart sinks. It’s a sheer drop into a dark empty pit. “So…who’s going first.”

I stare into the darkness at the bottom and everything else around me fades to grey. I can no longer see anything or hear anything else as I’m forcefully dragged into the dark recesses of my mind.

 

*****

_Darkness and Silence._

_Bound…blindfolded…gagged…naked and alone in a cold room._

_No…not alone._

_There’s a sound to my left and I shift away out of instinct. I back up against the wall and curl in on myself, trying to be as small as I can._

_Footsteps…getting closer and closer. They stop. I stop breathing. I feel the warmth of breath on my face and I tremble in my bonds. Tears fall silently down my face as I try to stay quiet._

_“Now, now.” A gruff male voice says soothingly. “You know you’ve been a bad girl and I have to punish you. Your mother isn’t happy with what she found in your room. You’re going to stay in here for a few more hours and I don’t want to hear even a little sound.” I whimper and tremble as his hand touches my face. “Not a sound darling.”_

*****

 

I’m brought back to reality by someone shouting at me.

“Erudite!” I focus back on the present and Eric who is glaring at me. “Any day, Initiate.”

Glancing around I realise that I’m the only one left on the roof, other than him. Eric squints at me, assessing and calculating every twitch. I nod nervously and slowly climb onto the ledge. My legs shake, and I close my eyes, taking deep measured breaths. Leaping from the wall I feel the air surround me. Its only seconds before there’s something hard but flexible suddenly underneath me. The touch is momentary as I’m flung back into the air before landing once more. My eyes slowly open and I gaze up through the hole in the roof. The net I’m on dips at the side and I’m rolled down it, straight into someone. The person helps me from the net and I notice that he’s another member of Dauntless.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

_My real name? But…no one can know –_ My thoughts are cut off by his voice.

“You can change it, but you can only change it once.” He remarks softly.

I think for a few seconds before deciding. “My name is Dillan.”

 

 

   

 


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initiates are introduced to their new life, and Dillan finally feels like she is escaping her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! 
> 
> Now I know I said that I would post once a week, but I've changed my mind :P I'm going to post twice a week. Probably Fridays and Tuesdays - depending on how free I am. Even so, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!! Please feel free to leave a comment or Kudos! :) Let me know your thoughts!

**CHAPTER 2**

The man who helped me down from the net introduced himself as Four and guides the new initiates around the Dauntless compound. Finally, we reach the room in which we will be sleeping. It was at this point in time that I realise I am the only girl out of all the Initiates. I turn to Four as he points out the toilets and showers.

“So, we share these showers and toilets?” I mumble out. He nods in response.

“Yeah so feel free to take it off Erudite!” One of the Initiates calls out. I visibly tense, Four's head tilting my way in silent recognition.

“We will see if we can make an alternative for you, seeing as you _are_ the only girl,” Four comments. He turns back to address the entire class, “Your clothes have been placed on your beds. Get changed and make your way down into the pit. Dillan, come with me.”

Grabbing my new clothes from my assigned bunk, I quickly follow Four out of the Initiates bunker and through several hallways. By the time we come to a stop outside an office door, I have no idea where we are or how we got here.

“This is Max’s office. He is another leader of Dauntless. He may have an alternative for where you can shower and such.” Four knocks on the door standing straighter. Clearly, this Max guy is of higher rank than Four is.

A muffled voice calls “Come in,” from behind the door. Four opens the door and guides me through, into the small grey and black office. There are hints of Dauntless red throughout the room but sitting smack bang in the centre of the space is a large mahogany table. Behind the table sits a dark skin, formal looking man, whom I presume is Max. He appears to be in a serious, quiet conversation with the man sitting opposite to him. I can’t see this mans’ face but by the look on Max's face, I can tell whatever they are talking about is extremely important. Max looks up at Four before his eyes move to me, sizing me up.

“Four. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Max inquires pleasantly enough.

The other man turns around, a sneer plastered on his face, tattoo’s rising past the collar of his jacket. Eric. He glances at me and his sneer deepens.

“What? The little Erudite wants to pull out so early? That little jump too high for you?” He scoffs at me.

My lip peels back into a snarl and I can already tell that we are going to have a hate, hate relationship. Now that I was on his radar, surviving in Dauntless was going to be a lot harder.

“No,” Four snarks back. I feel the tension between Four and Eric rise, “She is the only female initiate.”

Eric rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, “So?”

“So, showering and using the bathroom with a group of Men probably wouldn’t be the smartest of choices.”

Eric snorts and smirks at me. “Is the little Erudite shy of letting others see her?”

I speak up before Four does this time, matching Eric’s sneer. “Actually Eric, no I’m not shy but seeing as I am the only girl, showering would be the perfect time to attack me. Being naked means, I can’t conceal a weapon.” A soft chuckle reaches my ears as Four laughs beside me. Obviously, it isn’t every day that someone snaps at Eric.

Eric tilts his head and does a slow scan of my body with his blue eyes. “I don’t know. I’m sure you could hide a weapon somewhere…”

_The gall of him!_

I take a step forward with the intention of punching him hard enough his smirk flies from his face but Four quickly wraps an arm around me pulling me up short. Tugging me back to his side, I notice Eric’s eyes flare with amusement. Max finally speaks up.

“She can use the Leaders bathroom on the fourth floor, but she will still sleep in the bunker with the other Initiates.” Four nods, and with a final death stare between Eric and I, leads me from the room.

Back into the never-ending labyrinth, I try to take mental note of all the turns we take along the way. We finally reach the leaders' bathroom and Four instructs me to get changed quickly. Slipping into the bathroom, I am so grateful that Four organized this. The room is clean and perfectly private with a single mirror on the wall.

I unbutton my blue jacket and pull it off, shoving it onto the floor. As quick as I can, I remove all my Erudite clothing as if it burns and throw it down into the far corner of the room. The Dauntless clothing is tight. Flexible, but tight. I pull on the skin-tight pants over my plain white regulation underwear and tug down the black sleeved top over my chest. Considering I’m 12DD with a small waist, the top is very snug. Finally, I tug on and tie up my black boots. I braid my hair in two plaits, then stare at the mirror. The girl from Erudite is almost gone. The tight clothes sit snugly on my curves, accentuating my small waist, rounded ass and busty chest.

Taking a deep breath, I pick up my Erudite clothes, pull open the restroom door and step back out into the hallway. Four looks me over once in appreciation.

“You look good.” He comments, not flirting but in a reassuring kind of way.

He guides me down the hallway, past a bin in which I promptly discard my old Erudite uniform, until we finally emerge in the Pit. He gestures me forwards to find a seat before leaving my side and moving towards the front where Max stands. I awkwardly stand to the side and scan the available seats.

“Hey! How did it go?” Jumping at the sound of a male voice next to me, I spin around to find Amity.

“Oh, hey Amity,” I smile, “yeah good, I can go to the Leaders bathroom for showers and changing.”

“Awesome! Yeah, some of the guys in our class are real meanies.” I chuckle at his description. Of course, that’s as harsh an insult as you’d get from an Amity member. “Let’s find a seat.”

I nod in agreeance and pick a far-away table with only a few members seated at it.

“What’s your name?” Amity asks. “I never got the chance to ask before.”

“Dillan.” I answer, “and yours?”

“I’m Magnus. Is Dillan your real name?” He queries happily.

“You’ll never know.” I wink.

The other members of the table quickly introduce themselves as well. There’s a small tanned boy from Amity called Allan, a sassy boy called Chris from Candor and an Erudite called Jaxon. The Erudite eyes me cautiously. He doesn’t know me personally, but I bet he’s seen me around. We eat our food, chatting about what our least favourite part of the entrance to Dauntless has been so far and what we think we’ll have to do for initiation.

Softly at first, I hear a small banging sound but as it gets louder I realise people are banging their cups on the tables. It gets incredibly loud until suddenly there is silence. Allan points up to the balcony at the front of the room. Max stands front and centre with various other leaders and Eric.

“Welcome new initiates.” Max’s voice booms, “We hope that you work hard in these coming months and that those of you that pass initiation, enjoy your lives at Dauntless. As of now, lets’ make our new initiates welcome!” As Max shouts the last part, the entire room is filled with roaring cheers. New initiates are hoisted into the air around me, including Magnus. A Dauntless man near us moves to pick me up but I politely dodge his grasp and tell him no thank you.

I watch the other initiates be passed around the room and chuckle as some of Dauntless members struggle with Magnus’s big frame. The feeling of my skin heating makes me shift uncomfortably. Upon looking up, I realise the source of my discomfort. Eric stands with Max at the edge of the balcony and whilst Max seems to be talking and looking around the room, Eric just nods, staring at me intensely. I don’t know what it is that possesses me, but I find myself staring right back at him, before poking my tongue out childishly. Shock briefly covers Eric’s face and I smile in triumph, giving him one parting wink before breaking eye contact.

We party and explore our new home for most of the night before deciding it would be a smart idea to get some rest. By the time I climb into bed and close my eyes, I have completely forgotten my stare off with Eric…but, of course, he hasn’t.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh End of Chapter 2. I really hope you are all enjoying it! 
> 
> Leave a comment to know what you're thinking or what you think may happen! 
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> ~Silver Pen~


	3. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on Eric's bad side sucks. Just when Dillan thinks it can't get any worse, she really pisses him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you're ready for more! 
> 
> Warning: Violence and Injury.

**CHAPTER 3**

“Wakeup Dillan.” Someone shakes my shoulders.

“Erudite get a move on!”

My eyes open blearily to find Magnus standing above me. Blinking my eyes a few times I notice that everyone is getting up and getting ready. _Oh, right…today’s our first session_. I pull myself up and rip the covers off me. It’s cold…too cold and I immediately want to cover my bare legs up again. I hop out of bed whilst I have the momentum and get dressed in my Dauntless clothes. As other initiates leave the room, Magnus waits patiently for me.

“Sorry Mags,” I mumble, lacing up my boots. As soon as I’m dressed, I grab a hair tie and race alongside Magnus down to the training room. We’re the last ones to arrive and of course, Eric is there… _yay_. I finish tying my single braid and make my way over to the class, Magnus by my side.

“Ah, Erudite. Glad you could join us. Late night?” He asks snidely. I ignore his bait and stand with the rest of our class. “Showing off that tongue of yours?” My head snaps up in his direction and I remember poking my tongue out at him last night. I don’t even get the chance to defend myself as he keeps going. “I don’t care what you do with others as long as you make it to my classes on time.” The heat and hatred behind my glare is so strong that I’m impressed he doesn’t burst into flames. “Now, are you going to apologise for your lateness?” It doesn’t escape me that he has yet to acknowledge Magnus arriving late with me, but I know that now isn’t the time to add more fuel to the fire.

“Sorry I was late.” I bite out insincerely.

“Good girl.” I bristle at the praise. “Now,” he continues, turning back to the class, “your training. There are three stages of your training; Physical, Emotional and Mental. In stage one you will be learning how to fight, you will be marked on how well you perform so don’t slack off. The second stage will be fear simulations, testing your mind with scenarios to overcome. The final stage will be a timed fear landscape.” Suddenly a scoreboard appears on the screen to his left, “At the end of each stage those below the red line will be cut.” There are some murmurs around me, but they are silenced when Eric speaks again. “You chose us. Now we get to choose you.” The last part comes out in a sneer, a glare cast towards me. I raise my eyebrow in defiance but say nothing.

Four steps forwards, commanding the attention of the room. “All of you, choose a punching bag. First I will teach you the correct position to stand in and then we will work on strengthening your punches.”

We each move to a punching bag, Magnus to my left and Chris on my right. Four begins talking and demonstrating the poses we should be making but my mind wanders. Having learned to fight at a young age I had my own techniques and didn’t want to bother learning new ones just to be on their good side. My gaze is drawn to Eric who scans the room, stopping at me. Not wanting to attract more attention, I look away from him. Four finishes explaining the fighting techniques and we move onto practicing. I take my position and punch the bag hard.

“Damn Erudite, you got some fire!” Chris chuckles lightly.

We continue punching as Four and Eric make their way around the room, assisting and instructing. Eric reaches me before Four does, staying silent for a minute before finally moving to speak.

“Good, but not good enough.” I roll my eyes in annoyance and continue punching. “Straighten your shoulders more.”

“Thanks, Eric but I don’t need or want your help.” I snap.

A firm hand grips the base of my hair and tugs me to face him, “I am your trainer and you will show some respect initiate.”

I growl at him and shove him off me, “earn it and I’ll give you respect.”

“Why you little –”

“Is there an issue?” Four interjects. Whilst we had been arguing, he had made his way around the room and over to me. Eric sneers at him.

“Want to protect your little girlfriend? Was he the guy you used your tongue on?”

I punch him. Hard. In the face. With my fist. Silence fills the room and Eric’s face is turned away from me. It feels like the entire class is holding their breath. Frozen in time. He slowly turns his head back to face me and I hear a low growl in his throat. Straightening himself his lip peels back into a snarl.

“Last jumper!” Me… “third jumper!” I turn to see who the third jumper is and my stomach drops. The third jumper is huge and muscular. “In the ring.” I look at the ring and back to him, my expression one of disbelief. “NOW!” He all but shouts at us. We quickly move into the ring and the giant boy watches me.

“You two will fight, and fight well because these all count towards your score.” Eric crosses his arms and watches, waiting for one of us to start.

“How long do we fight for?” The boy asks.

“Until one of you can’t fight anymore,” Eric states bluntly.

“Or one of you concedes.” Four corrects

“According to the old rules.” Eric snaps. “New rules; no one concedes.”

The large boy and I stare at each other. Neither of us moving.

“Fight!” Eric shouts.

My opponent immediately lunges for me. I dodge and kick him in the stomach but move away. He pounces again and whilst I get a good knee in, he manages to punch me in my side. It goes on like this for a while. Kick, hit, kick, punch. Punch, kick, hit, punch. It’s about skill and figuring out your opponent’s weakness.

“Hurry up.” Eric drawls.

I punch my opponent in the chest hard and knee him in the gut causing him to collapse. I step back.

“What are you doing.” Eric growls, “finish it.”

I turn to him, “No. Dauntless isn’t about beating each other to a pulp. It’s about skill.”

“It’s about whatever I say it’s about.” Eric snaps.

I hear my opponent groan and begin to get up. I glare at Eric and turn back to face the boy. He punches, and I deflect his fist, but he uses his other hand to punch my ribs. I keel over to breathe and he elbows me in the back of the neck. I collapse to the ground and roll onto my back where my opponent takes the opportunity to punch in the face. I taste blood in my mouth and spit it out.

“Okay, stop it.” I hear Four comment. The third jumper stops and turns to Eric.

“Should I stop? She _is_ bleeding.” He asks.

I can’t see Eric, but my guess is he shakes his head. My opponent kneels over me and punches me in the face again. He grabs my hair and slams the back of my skull against the concrete just off the matt again and again. Everything goes black as I hear Four yell “STOP!”

 

*****

_I sit at the table reading my school book when I hear the front door open and close. I stiffen not knowing who is home. “Darling, we’re home!”_ We’re _…that means both._

_I can feel my breathing slowly speed up as they both enter the living room. My mother’s blonde hair shining brightly, in contrast to my uncles dark brown hair. My mother smiles at me but it's forced, it doesn’t ever reach her eyes. I close my book and stand next to the table, eyes downcast, arms behind my back._

_“Good girl,” My uncle taunts. I tremble, fearful of his praise. My mother moves to me and pushes my brown hair behind my ear and I force myself not to throw up._

_“I heard about your test today…ninety-two percent…there was another student who got ninety-five.” I stop breathing. She tilts my jaw till my blue eyes are staring into hers. “You know how I feel about my darling not being at the top of her class.” I close my eyes to stop the tears from escaping._

_Suddenly I feel the burn on my cheek from being slapped. My eyes open and I see my Uncle rolling up his sleeves and starting towards me. He grips my hair and slams me against the wall. He pulls me off it then shoves me against it again. Each time he does this my head hits the wall harder and harder, pain pulsating through my body. He does it again and again, all the while telling me how he wished he didn’t have to punish me and that if I just obeyed that this wouldn’t happen. My legs shake, trying to keep myself upright. I pray for it to end. My prayers are answered when I fall to the floor, unconscious._

*****

 

I wake up in shock. White roof, white walls, everything is white. The infirmary.

I try to look around, but I can barely move. My head throbs and I can just keep my eyes open.

“Relax, relax its okay.” My eyes flick to the side and see Magnus sitting next to me.

“What’s going on?” My voice is croaky and dry.

“Lathan…the boy who fought you. He smashed your head hard and…you stopped breathing. Four and Eric had to resuscitate you whilst the medics were on their way.” _Four and Eric had to resuscitate me? I don’t think I want to know who did compressions and who did breaths_ … “They brought you here and you’re okay. The doctor said you might be a bit dizzy for a while and that you shouldn’t do any intense working out.”

“Great.” I mumble unhappily, “Can I leave here though?”

He nods and wraps his arm around my waist, helping me out of the infirmary.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment to know your thoughts!!
> 
> ~Silver Pen~


	4. Take Aim, Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes trying to avoid people doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter in :) 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> WARNING: the only warning for this chapter is hinted past abuse. Nothing graphic though! 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

**CHAPTER 4**

We walk down to the Pit for dinner, stopping partway at the leaders’ bathroom so I could see the extent of the damage done to my face. There was some dark purple bruising around my eye and my lip was busted but luckily for me, there had been no swelling yet.

We walk into the pit and meander through the tables to get to ours. I glance at Four, who nods to me in acknowledgement. On the way there, the large boy who beat the crap out of me stands up and intercepts my route. Magnus tenses beside me but I remain neutral…Lathan looks almost nervous, his fingers fidgeting in front of him.

“I…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for it to go so far…but…Eric scares me a little.” I can’t help but burst out laughing. People around us stare at me incredulously. Here I am laughing at the guy who knocked me out and managed to stop me breathing. He smiles in uncertainty and I pat his shoulder.

“That’s okay, he scares a lot of people.” He smiles back at me, before moving back to his table.

Magnus and I reach our table, my new friends asking me how I was feeling. They hadn’t been with me when I woke up because Eric wouldn’t let anyone come to see me. Magnus was the only one who came, and that was because Four told him to. I smile at the fact that they seem to care but internally groan at the prospect of Eric having something else to tease me about.

After dinner, I head to the leaders’ bathroom and ran a bath. Another perk of a leaders’ restroom. The bath is cold, hopefully helping with my injuries. I used to do this back in Erudite…it faded the bruises and dulled the pain.

*****

_I sink into the ice-cold bath, letting the water encompass me. My eyes are closed, warm tears tracking paths down my cheeks. I grab the soap bar and gently run it over my arms and shoulders. I moved onto my chest, cleaning my skin, moving across my stomach and down in between my legs. I rub the soap against my skin harder and harder, almost viciously as the tears fall down my cheeks. My body shakes, and my breathing comes out in sobs as I wash away any remnants of his hands._

_No one had ever noticed the bruises and the blank look behind my eyes…or if they did…they never said anything._

_*****_

I enter the bunker, tying up my wet hair. Most of the class is in bed although a few still sit up talking. A few boys sit in the corner of the room giving me a funny look, but I pay no mind to them. I quietly hop in bed and pull the blankets up. My hand going to me father's chain around my neck, the dull hum of machinery slowly lulling me to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Days pass, and the bruising slowly dulls to a faint yellow. I haven’t been allowed to properly fight anyone yet, only minor spars whilst I heal. During the time’s I can’t fight I’ve been teaching Magnus how to use his size as a bonus. Things between Eric and I are still as tense as ever, but I try to ignore it. Focussing on the lesson today is my main goal. Today we learn to shoot.

Magnus stands next to me on the roof as we wait for the last of the initiates to assemble. It’s cold but I feel refreshed. Four stands in front of us watching the last of the initiates dribble in, Eric by his side, seeming to not care who arrives late this time. Occasionally I feel his gaze on me but I’m not in the mood to pay him any attention.

“Have you ever shot a gun?” Magnus asks. I shake my head as a no but do not turn to look at him. “We had to shoot guns for hunting sometimes.” I nod in acknowledgement.

Finally, when everyone has arrived, Four steps forwards. “Today you will be learning how to shoot a rifle. You will learn how to take it apart, put it together, how to aim and then shoot targets.”

Four picks up a rifle and begins to go through the steps of pulling it apart, putting it back together and aiming. When he has explained how they work, how to aim and how to shoot, we are each given our own rifle. Independently we practice pulling them apart and reassembling them. After a few failed attempts, I finally manage to put it back together without any extra bits left over.

Four gives us orders to pick and move to a mark for aiming and firing. I walk to the end post, as far away from Eric as I can get, and move into a kneeling position to take aim. My first shot misses completely. I realign the gun and try again, this time just clipping the edge of the target. I try a few more times, getting more pissed every time I miss or just nick the target. Leaning my head against my rifle, I take a deep breath. Unfortunately, I don’t realise I have an audience.

“Can’t shoot Erudite? I thought you Blues were meant to be smart.” Eric snorts derisively.

“Eric if you aren’t going to help me could you please sod off.” I snap aiming my gun again and firing. I miss again and force myself to control my anger at the small chuckle I hear behind me. He stops talking so I take it that he’s moved on.

Suddenly I feel a strong body kneeling right behind me. Before I can push away, Eric has hold of my gun, his hands atop of mine. My body goes rigid at the lack of distance between us. His breath is warm on my neck and his scent of…mint? Covering me.

“E…Eric…what are you doing?” I ask nervously. I can hear my heartbeat loudly as he manoeuvres my gun to aim better.

“I’m helping, just like you said.” With that, he pulls the trigger and the bullet hits the centre of the target. A soft sigh escapes me. “Now do it yourself.”

His switch from being helpful to rude catches me off guard but it shouldn’t. When is Eric ever nice? I grumble under my breath and aim again. Without his help, I manage to hit just left of the centre.

“Better.”

He walks away. Magnus turns to me.

“I swear you have a death wish with the way you talk to him…but at least you’re getting better.”

I turn to him and poke my tongue out at him. I notice the group of boys from the other night staring at me again. Clearly, they’ve never seen a girl before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a bit short but the next one will be ready for you all on Friday! 
> 
> As always, I love to hear from people, so let me know your thoughts :) 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	5. The Cut of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong with knife throwing? Well, when you've got a loud mouth and some attitude, apparently a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would ya look at that, the 5th chapter on the 5th of October...interesting...
> 
> Hiya Everyone! Hope you are having a wonderful day! If not, here is another chapter for you and I hope it makes it better :3

**CHAPTER 5**

After what seemed like ages, I’ve finally been cleared to be able to fight other opponents seriously. I still need practice but I’m getting better at assessing others for their weaknesses. I continue to hit the punching bag harder and harder until Four calls for attention.

“Today we will be working with knives. You will each have five knives and you will throw them at your designated target. When everyone has thrown their knives, each of you can retrieve yours and return to your marks. Take your positions.”

We each move to a throwing point and I notice that Eric isn’t here. I secretly hope that he won’t turn up, but of course, one can’t hope for too much as Eric enters the exact moment that thought passes through my mind. His usual smirk plastered on his face. Four gives us the instruction to throw.

Throwing knives is something I’m good at. Whilst I didn’t have a gun at home for practice, we had lots of knives. I hit the red mark each time. Next to me, Chris throws his knives pathetically. I’m about to give him some pointers when Eric comes over.

“That was pitiful. Go get it.” Eric growls.

“Get my knife? Whilst people are throwing?” Chris asks in disbelief.

“Yes. What? Are you scared?” Eric asks sarcastically.

“Of getting hit by a knife? Shockingly, yes.” Ah, you have got to love that Candor sass.

“EVERYONE STOP!” Eric yells without taking his eyes off Chris.

Suddenly, there is no noise in the room. You could barely even hear people breathing. I look from Eric to Chris, and back to Eric.

“Stand in front of the target initiative.” Eric snaps.

“No.”

Eric takes a step closer to Chris, but Chris doesn’t move. “Stand in front of the target otherwise you’re out.”

I see Chris internally weighing up his options. The fear of having knives thrown at him appears across his face but he doesn’t want to become factionless. But as always, my big mouth and I love to make an entrance.

“Leave him alone. Throwing knives at him proves nothing.”

Eric whips around to face me, displeasure across his face. No one likes to be challenged but Eric despises it above everything else.

“If it proves nothing then you won’t mind taking his place.”

“Fine.”

I march over to the target and stand in front of it, arms behind my back. Eric looks me dead in the eye, but I don’t cower or show any fear.

“You will not move. You will not flinch. You will not make any sound. If you do any of those you are out. Four!” Four moves over to Eric, his expression asking, ‘why is it always you?’ Eric hands Four two of the five knives. “You first.”

Four turns to face me, holding up one of the knives, the look in his eyes is calming. Four aims for a second and throws the knife at me. I don’t look but from where I felt the thud, it landed next to my knee. He throws the next one and it lands closer to my hip. Just before I let myself relax, Eric steps forwards.

“Not so quick Erudite.” He holds up the three knives, “my turn.” I stare into Eric’s eyes and whilst they’re not as calm as Four’s, they’re still strangely peaceful. Eric flings one of the knives at me and it lands the side of my throat, nicking it just a little. He smirks at me and says something I didn’t expect. “Feet apart.” I move my feet further apart and take a deep breath. He pitches the second knife and it lands against my inner thigh. He tilts his head in mock appreciation.

“Chris.”

Chris moves to Eric’s side watching me apologetically. Eric hands him the last knife, “Your turn.”

Chris looks at me shocked, but I nod to him reassuringly. The blade shakes in his hand as he holds it up. Nervously he throws the knife and I make sure not to move. The knife hits me in the shoulder, thankfully handle first, but I still don’t move.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Chris bursts out, but I’m not focused on him. I stare at Eric waiting for him to say something.

“Come here.”

I move away from the wall and walk back over to him. He runs his eyes over me, gripping my jaw in one of his hands. I refrain from snapping at him as he touches the small cut on the side of my neck.

“Not bad.” He lets go of my jaw and I strangely find myself missing the warmth of his hand. _Stop it,_ I berate myself. Looking past me, Eric yells at the others, “Back to it!”

Everyone returns to throwing knives and Eric walks over to Four to continue making notes on everyone’s progress. Magnus and Chris come to my side immediately.

“Dillan I’m so sorry…I tried not to hit you I swear!” Chris mumbled nervously.

“Relax Chris, it’s okay. You just need to work on your aim.” Chris sighs gently, thankful that I’m not upset with him.

We go back to throwing knives for the rest of the training session and I continuously help Chris better his aim. By the time we break for lunch he has managed to at least get the knives on the board. Lunch isn’t anything special. A plain hamburger that is devoured in the space of minutes. After lunch, it’s back to punching bags. We practice blocking for a while until Eric stops us.

“First jumper! Twelfth jumper!” Allan and Connor, a Candor boy. “Fight!”

The fight ends quickly. Allan gets destroyed but Connor isn’t allowed to take it as far as Lathan did with me. What really makes me uncomfortable is that when Lathan fought me, he didn’t want to hurt me…Connor on the other hand laughed and enjoyed harming Allan.

We finish up our training and make our way down to dinner. There’s excitement in the air and I don’t know why. By the time I go to bed, everyone is buzzing. I close my eyes and fall asleep immediately.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for continuing to read! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, leave a kudos or comment and stay tuned for Tuesdays chapter!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Silver Pen ~


	6. Hall of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said War Games are fun? Maybe they are...just not to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then :) 
> 
> I apologize at how short some of these chapters are but oh well, the suspense thickens!
> 
> WARNING: Brief flashback of trauma but nothing graphic. Claustrophobic and fear of the dark.

**CHAPTER 6**

“Everyone up!”

It takes a few seconds for my eyes to open but when I do, everyone is getting ready.

“Is it time for training again?” I mumble to Magnus.

“War Games.”

“Whatever that means…” I mutter, rolling out of bed and getting dressed. Following the other initiates, we all trudge out of the bunker towards the train line. It’s dark and cold whilst we wait for the train but as soon as it rounds the corner we kick off into a sprint. I jump up and pull myself onto the train, turning to help pull Magnus and Chris on too. The lights of the city fade away as the train flies along the line.

“Alright listen up!” Eric appears on the other end of the carriage. “The game is Capture the Flag. We have glowing flags for both teams. The weapons you will be using are Neuro Stim Dart Guns. They may not be real bullets but –” He points the gun at Connor and shoots him in the arm. Connor falls backward, crying out in pain. “They sure feel like it.” The grin on his face is slightly malicious and unfortunately sends a thrill through me. “Two teams. Four and I are captains. You pick first.” The last part is directed to Four.

Four scans the train carriage before focusing on me. “Dillan.” I nod and move to his side.

“Picking the weak ones? So, you’ll have someone to blame when you lose?” Eric asks.

“Something like that.”

The teams are divided, Lathan, Chris, Allan, Magnus, Jaxon, Richard, Four and myself against Eric, Connor, Felix, Sam, Victor, David, Kent, and Walt. Other than the initiates from my class, the Dauntless borne are separated evenly amongst both teams. We hop off the train first whilst the other team travels further away. Crowding as a group, we begin to discuss where to hide the flag when an idea comes to me.

“Hold on Four. Every time you play this game, the teams have hidden the flags in a building or a somewhat easily accessible place, correct?” He pauses for a second before nodding. “Well, why don’t we do the complete opposite of that?”

“What do you mean?” Richard asks.

“Why don’t we attach the flag to a moving target?”

“What?” Lathan leans forwards waiting for me to continue.

I take the flag off Four, straighten it out and tie it through one of the belt loops of my pants. “Huh? What about this?”

None of their faces seem convinced until Four speaks up. “That’s actually…quite clever. You keep the flag, half of the team go for the other flag and some stay behind to defend. Who wants to do what?”

Magnus, Four, and Chris decide to stay behind whilst Lathan, Allan, Richard, and Jaxon plan to go for the other teams’ flag. Whilst they head off to find the other flag, we find a place to base ourselves. After a while, we set ourselves up in the broken-down carnival ground, standing at the entrance to the hall of mirrors.

There are two reasons I decided on the idea of the flag. One, I knew it would be smart but two…it’s the only source of light out tonight. We stay quiet waiting for something to happen. Out of nowhere, there’s a gunshot and Four falls to the ground clutching his knee, groaning in pain. We quickly duck down and look for the shooter. I see a movement next to the Funhouse and point it out to Chris who slowly moves in that direction.

“Move into the mirrors,” Magnus whispers, moving in front of me.

I make my way through the mirrors with Magnus behind me, turning left and right. The only source of light is the flag and when I turn around to ask Magnus what we should do, he’s not there.

_Shit…I’m alone…in the dark…_

I quickly try to move through the mirrors, desperate to get out, my hand clamped around the edge of the flag for reassurance. Coming up short, I find myself cornered, my wandering hands unable to find the exit.

_Trapped…again…_

There’s a sound to my left and I instantly flatten myself against the nearest mirror. I hear a soft chuckle and I freeze. It’s too close…too similar.

“Where are you?” I hear a deep voice sing. “Smart to hide the flag on yourself…but that ultimately makes you the target.” My fingers find an opening in the mirrors and I quickly follow them through to the next section, panic rising in my chest. “What are you going to do when I get to you Erudite? What am _I_ going to do when I get you?”

His voice gets closer and closer. I can’t find the gap. _Where’s the bloody gap between the mirrors?_ I press back against the mirrors and sink to the floor, curling up into a ball and covering my head with my arms. Feeling myself start to hyperventilate, I shut my eyes tight.

 

*****

_“Where are you?” He calls as I hide in my wardrobe. I force myself back into the corner and sink to the floor curling up. “You’d better come out now otherwise it’ll be worse for you when you do.” I bury my head in my knees and cry softly. “Aw…don’t cry, baby…” The cupboard doors are flung open, and I feel him close in on me. “There you are D –_

*****

 

 – arling.” I hide my face in my knees, putting my hands up in defence.

“Please…I’m sorry…please…I won’t hide...don’t hurt me please…plea…ease…” My cries turn into sobs as I try to curl away from him.

“…Dillan? Dillan what’s wrong?” Eric asks, concern lightly lacing his voice. I lift my eyes but can’t see Eric. I can only see _him_. I close my eyes and try to curl more in on myself. “No, breathe…breathe.” He places his hand on my back and rubs gently.

Magnus enters on my left, concern etched onto his face.

“Dill? What’s wrong? We won. Hey, it’s okay, we won, we did it.” Magnus pulls me up against him and hugs me tight. “Did you do this?” He snaps at Eric. Before Eric can respond, Magnus pulls me to my feet, “Come on Dill.” He guides me out of the maze and I miss Eric’s worried gaze follow me. We meet up with Four and Chris outside.

Everyone stares at us as we climb onto the train. By now, everyone has probably heard about what happened in the hall of mirrors. I feel eyes on me, watching…assessing. I keep my head bowed and move to the back corner, Magnus clinging to my side. Behind me, I hear Four talking to Eric in hushed tones. Everyone moves away from me and I hear some whispers of _‘freak’, ‘she was screaming at Eric did you hear?’, ‘I heard she did it so that they could win the game.’_

I curl up and put my head between my knees, humming to myself softly. People are talking to me, but I don’t listen. My body is here but I’m trapped deep in memories. Someone touches my shoulders lightly and although I shy away, the hand remains gently on my shoulder. Slowly I lift my head and see Four looking at me with deep concern.

“Are you okay? What happened in there…?” He asks cautiously.

My mouth opens to speak but nothing comes out. He looks into my eyes with what looks like understanding. I shiver and cry softly hiding my face in my knees again. Here I was, looking like a complete wimp in front of my leaders and Initiates, sobbing in the back of the train on the floor. A stronger hand grips my other arm and I hear Four tell someone to piss off.

"Blue. Look at me.” His voice is soft. Encouraging.

I tilt my head up and our blue eyes meet, his tinted with worry.

“You need to stand up.” He states. Four glares at him but Eric’s eyes don’t leave mine. He leans closer to me. “Blue…you need to get up and show that you are strong. If you sit hear crying the whole way back, people are going to believe you’re an easy target.”

I hate to admit it but he’s right. I nod gently and pull myself up to my feet. He eyes me, waiting until I’m stable before moving back to the other side of the train. Using my sleeve, I wipe away my tears and make my expression blank. I empty my mind and breathe deeply, focusing on the movements of the train.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and Dusted!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed another chapter in the story Blue. Stay tuned for next time :) Leave a comment below and enjoy!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	7. Party Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all parties and games end in a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter :) Hope you're as excited as I am...
> 
> So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7**

It takes about a whole week for everyone to let the mirror hallway incident drop. Another week for me to get back into the groove of things. Four continues to monitor me. Eric continues to tease and torment me, although not as much as before. I’ve steadily been improving my shooting, begrudgingly remembering and applying a few of Eric’s tips. The days where I’m not practicing shooting, I’m working with knives or sparring with Magnus. Today, however, is the day we find out our final scores for part one of our initiation.

We all stand around the board. Waiting. Hoping. There’s a ding and the rank appears. Fifteenth. Fifteenth out of the thirty safe spots. A soft sigh escapes me before I quickly search for my friends’ names. Magnus – tenth, Chris – thirteenth, Lathan – third, Allan – Twentieth, Jaxon – ninth, and Richard – Twenty-first. We all made it. Just. Magnus pulls me into a hug, which our other friends quickly join in on.

“I think this calls for a celebration!” Chris calls.

“Yeah! We should do something crazy! Get a tattoo? Drink? Anything!” Allan agrees.

“Would you really get a tattoo, Allan?” Jaxon asks sceptically. Allan shrugs shyly.

Eric enters and commands the attention of the room.

“Those below the red line, report to Max. Those above the red line, congratulations. You have the rest of the day to do whatever it is you want to but tomorrow we will be moving on to Fear Simulations.” Without further ado, Eric leaves the room. Those below the red line pack up their gear and move to follow Max out of the compound. I didn’t know many of them really, but it is no less nerve-racking that people in our class are now factionless.

“So,” I say breaking the tension, “I believe someone said tattoos and drinking?”

 

* * *

 

  
Magnus and I head to the hairdressers whilst the boys go and get tattoos. It’s not that I don’t want a tattoo, I just need to think about it before I do it. I have decided to take a small, yet still drastic step, and do my hair different though. Magnus chose to come with me as support for my drastic change and I can’t help the exhilarated feeling running through my veins.

The hairdressers' name is Pax. A slim yet muscular looking man covered in piercings and tattoos, way more than Eric. I describe the hair colour I want and the cut style as clearly as I can, whilst Pax encourages my rebellious streak. Magnus waits outside for me until I’m finished. It doesn’t take long but when I finally hear Pax speak, I open my eyes.

“There,” Pax beams, running his fingers through my hair.

My hair sits just above my hips, no longer dark brown but silver with a medium blue blended throughout it. One more step to becoming someone different. I thank Pax greatly and exit the hairdressers. The look on Magnus’s face is priceless. Jaw dropped, eyes wide.

“Whoa.” Is all he manages.

“Whoa what? Whoa good or whoa bad?” I question nervously.

“Whoa bloody sexy amazing!” He laughs smiling broadly. I laugh with him.

“Thanks,” I continue. “Are the boys still at the tattoo place?” He nods confirmation and we take off towards the parlour.

We arrive at the parlour to see Allan screaming on the tattoo table getting a small tattoo on his lower back. Magnus goes to his side laughing whilst I remain at the door, not needing to see any more skin of Allan than necessary. The boys are joking and talking loudly when I feel a presence behind me and breath on my neck. I turn my head to find Eric behind me.

“What are you doing down here?” I ask albeit harshly.

He chuckles at my snark and leans against the door frame. “Where do you think I get my tattoo’s Blue?” He asks.

_Oh right! Tattoo’s…duh…and he’s covered in them…and piercings…I wonder how much of him is covered in tattoos? Wait! No! don’t think that…_

I realise I’m staring at his chest and glance up to his eyes nervously.

“Oh…right yeah.”

“Are you getting anything Blue?” His eyes are so intense.

“Um…not yet. I don’t know what I would get.” I mumble. He chuckles softly.

“Well, when you decide to get one…try to take it a bit better than him.” He laughs, gesturing to Allan who is still whining on the table. I laugh softly in response. “You can join me whilst I get mine if you want. I promise it will be a whole lot quieter than in there.”

_He wants me to go with him whilst he gets a tattoo? Why does that make me nervous?_

I push down any ideas floating through my head but nod in response. Instant regret. _Why did I nod? Why did he ask me? Why did I agree?_ We enter another room, adjacent to where the others are. The walls are bare as is most of the room, save for the tattoo bench and tool table. Eric enters before me and begins removing his shirt.

He is covered in tattoo’s and muscles. His chest and stomach are defined from hours of training and his back is smooth and toned. As he turns to sit on the tattoo bench I notice his abdominal muscles lead down in a very prominent ‘V’ shape. I catch myself ogling and turn away but not before Eric notices.

“See something you like Blue?” He asks in a cocky manner.

“Oh, shut up Eric.” I hiss, feeling the warmth burn on my cheeks.

“I like it.” He remarks.

“What?” I gulp turning back.

“Well besides being stared at and causing you to blush, I like your hair.”

_My…? Oh yeah._

“Um…thanks.” I bite my lip nervously.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a woman with dreadlocked black hair and tattoo’s running up her arms enters. She eyes me cautiously.

“Eric.” She comments, organising her equipment.

“Maz, I just need you to touch up my chest tattoo and then send in Romero for my piercing.”

Maz nods. There doesn’t seem to be a friendship between the two, just an understanding of professionalism. Pulling out the tattoo gun, Maz gets to work. Eric’s voice breaks through my concentration moments later, “Are you nervous about the Fear Sims?”

“A little,” I answer.

“You just need practice in overcoming your fears,” _Easier said than done._

Maz finishes quickly, informing Eric that she’ll send him the invoice later. Whilst she leaves Eric continues to watch me, making me feel uncomfortable.

“Why did you pick bluey silver? Is it coz I call you Blue?” He questions, amused.

“What? No…I…I just like the colour. What about you…what are all the tattoo’s for?” I ask, trying to divert the focus away from me.

“I think of something I like or something that I feel passionate about and go for it. That’s the thing about Dauntless, we’re very ‘in-the-moment’ people.” He purrs suggestively.

Pax enters looking from Eric to me with an amused little smile on his face.

“Eric, Romero’s out tonight so I’m filling in.” Eric nods as Pax continues, “Am I piercing you or the little dauntless?”

Eric’s eyes flash with an idea but I stop him before he gets too far. “Don’t even suggest it.”

“Oh, come on, just a small one?” He asks innocently.

“When I complete stage two I’ll get one.” He chuckles, turning back to Pax.

“I just need it checked for healing.” His gaze turns to me, “but little Blue might want to turn away.”

I furrow my brow in confusion as he sits up. _Why would I need to turn away? Is this him treating me like I’m a child again?_ Eric hooks his fingers into the loops of his pants and realization hits. I turn as quickly as I can, a small squeak escaping me. Eric and Pax laugh as my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Although I’m not facing them and seeing what’s happening, my mind is supplying enough ideas and images to compensate. _So…Eric has a piercing down low…was it actually on his dick? Was it on the tip? Along the underside? Oh, no…now I’m thinking about Eric’s dick…I bet it’s just as scary as him…I wonder how it would – NO!_

My eyes are scrunched up as I try to ignore the images flashing through my mind. Warm hands find my shoulders and squeeze gently. I peak one eye open to see Eric, clothed, grinning like a stupid idiot. It’s probably one of the first times I’ve seen him genuinely smile. I playfully shove him in the chest as he laughs rubbing my arms.

“Don’t worry about being embarrassed little Blue.” He chuckles and thanks Pax before leading me out of the room. My friends are standing at the entrance to the shop as we exit. Jaxon looks up at us, his green eyes scanning me sceptically. Just before we reach my friends, Eric leans down to whisper in my ear, “When you go to get your piercing or tattoo, let me know.”

Eric turns and makes his way down a nearby corridor, disappearing around the corner. I continue over to my friends and greet them. Magnus asks why my face is red and I play it off as being warm down here, although Jaxon doesn’t look convinced for a second. Allan show’s me his new tattoo of the dauntless symbol on his lower back, his grin glowing with pride.

The boys decide they want to go to the bar and I follow along, planning on leaving early and getting some much-needed rest. We enter the bar and order some drinks before taking a booth. Being from Erudite I had read about the different alcohols that existed, but I had never had the chance to try any. The boys were drinking quickly, and I struggled to keep up with them. Deciding to call it quits halfway through the night, I head back to the bunker, much to the dismay of the boys. I’m halfway back to the barracks when I run into Eric. Running into Eric whilst tipsy…perfect.

“Why hello there Eric.” I slur leaning against the wall.

“Looking a little wobbly there Blue,” Eric replies, an amused smirk on his face. I step forward and put my hand on his chest.

“Who me? Never.”

Eric gently puts his hands on my hips to steady me and I find myself liking it. I rest my head on his shoulder, putting my arms around his neck and sway my hips to the imaginary music in my head.

“I think it’s time you went to bed Blue. You need your rest.” His hands were so warm, and his voice didn’t seem to be laced with cruelty or rudeness for once.

“I guess you’re right.” I sigh against his shoulder as he runs his thumb over my exposed hip bone. I step back from him, using the wall to keep me straight. “I’ll see you later!”

His gaze followed me as I stumbled down the corridor. He looked as if he wanted to say something but didn’t. I make my way to the leaders’ bathroom, freshening up before continuing my journey to the bunker. When I’m almost there I hear a scuffling sound behind me and turn. Two arms wrap around mine whilst a gag is shoved into my mouth and secured behind my head. It takes a second before I fully register what is happening. A bag is pulled over my head and I’m lifted off the floor, carried away by my attackers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh what a cliff-hanger hehehe
> 
> What will happen to Dillan next time? As always, let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	8. Trapped Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and vulnerable, Dillan does her darndest to get out of the enemies clutches. Is she strong enough to escape? What happens if the answer is no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey :) 
> 
> Welcome to another chapter of Blue! This chapter is a bit dark so I've put in a few warnings below. 
> 
> WARNING: Molestation, Flashback to Molestation, Injury.
> 
> I just want to say that I do not condone molestation or rape in any shape or form. Although it is in this story, I am completely against it and do not support any form of non-consensual activity. 
> 
> Either way, remember that it's just a story and please keep reading!

**CHAPTER 8**

“Hold her tightly.”

“Keep her quiet!”

“Man, she can squirm”

I wiggle and try to get out of the grasps of my captors. Suddenly I’m back on my feet, my arms bound behind me, my body shoved against the cold stone wall of the tunnel. Panic is running through me violently. I can’t see. It’s dark. _I can’t…it’s like before…_ My mind starts panicking and my body starts shaking.

“Aw look at her,” I hear a male voice tease. “She’s scared. You scared of the dark Erudite?” He taunts further.

I whimper and try to squirm away but am pressed harder against the wall by a much larger body. A clear, male body. I buck hard, trying to knock him off but he laughs and slams me back.

 

*****

_The binds are tight around my wrists and ankles. The blindfold that covers my eyes does little to protect me from the hand on my hip and the hand on my thigh. I whine into the gag in my mouth and try to buck his hands off, but they stay firmly attached._

_“Relax –”_

*****

 

“– Darling.” The hot breath on my neck makes me whine into the gag. “Some of us were wondering if you were fucking Eric or Four…or both. Let’s have a little looksie at what’s hidden under all this shall we?”

I start thrashing wildly and arching away from the hands that are now in my hair and on my hips. The hands on my hips start rubbing the bare skin just below the edge of my shirt. Whilst other hands slowly push my shirt up my stomach, past my ribs and over my chest, another pair of hands start to undo my pants. The hands on my chest rip the rest of my shirt apart, pulling down the cups of my bra and expose my breasts.

“Fuck…these are some nice tits.” A man to my left groans rubbing my left nipple. I whimper and try to arch away, almost screaming when I feel a mouth encapsulate my right nipple. The mouth on my nipple begins to suck before biting down hard. Tears escape from my eyes as pain erupts through my chest and I cry out desperately.

 

*****

 

_“These are just some clamps baby, try to keep quiet now, we wouldn’t want your mother hearing. You know how she likes her sleep.” The clamps slam shut on my nipples hard and I cry out before a hard slap to my face forces me to sob silently. “Better,” He says rubbing my hip bone. “Now, let’s have a little look at how you’re going down here shall we?”_

*****

 

The buckle on my pants is pulled open and as much as I try to get away, I am completely vulnerable to the hand slowly snaking into the front of my pants. The sharp teeth on my nipple let go but are soon replaced with a hand rubbing and pinching incessantly. I mewl in defeat.

“Fuck, take off the bag, I want to see her face when I do this.” I hear a man growl.

The bag is torn from my head and it takes my eyes a few seconds to adjust. When my eyes clear I regret wanting the bag off my head. There are three of them. Victor, Connor, and Felix. Boys from my class. Boys I had barely talked to…the boys who stared at me when I came into the bunker that night. The one currently pressed against me is Connor, one hand on the bare skin of my back and the other slowly slipping into the front of my underwear. Victor has one hand on my nipple, leaning in to lick and bite my neck. Felix however, stands back, watching.

“Fuck yes…keep crying,” Connor groans when his fingers finally run along my slit. “I knew you would be wet.”

Victor bites my neck and I scream into the gag. My eyes shut tight, my heartbeat rapid flicking.

 

*****

_“Darling…you’re all wet. You like this don’t you?” Tears pour from my eyes as I shake my head violently.  I’m not enjoying this at all, but my body is responding without my consent. “So wet.” He groans into my ear biting my neck hard._

 

*****

 

Victor begins sucking the mark he made, biting along the length of my neck and across my chest. My eyes are squeezed as tight as I can get them, hot tears tracking down my cheeks. I’m afraid, fucking terrified actually, but my fear paralyzes me. Connor rubs my clit and my body bucks confused at the combination of pleasure and pain.

“Such a good little slut.” Connor growls, pushing a finger inside me, “So fucking tight too…y…you’re a virgin, aren’t you?” He asks seemingly a little shocked. Another tear escapes from my eye. “Ugh, I’ve always wanted to fuck a virgin. Don’t worry pet, you won’t die a virgin.” He grins grinding against me. I can feel how hard he is. Only a monster can get off on this.

It starts off softly but the more I focus on it, the louder I can hear it. Running. Someone running. To save me? I don’t know.

“Someone’s coming!” Felix snaps.

“Sorry darling, time’s short.” I watch him as he gets Victor to hold me tight. He undoes his pants, pulling his underwear low enough to pull out his cock. He drags my pants over my hips as I scream into the gag, thrashing.

 

** FOUR’S POV **

Watching the compound through the camera surveillance gets awfully boring sometimes. Nothing really happens but since I’m on duty tonight, I have to be here. I flick between the pit, watching people mess about, to the bar, with couples making out, to an empty corridor, to the chasm. Wait…I flick back to the corridor, movement at the top corner draws my attention. At first, I go to pass it off as just another couple when I notice there are more than two bodies at the end of that corridor, and it doesn’t look like a fun affair.

I click over to another camera in that hallway and what I see stuns me. Dillan is trapped against the wall, one man pressed up against her, another attacking her neck and a third standing to the side. She doesn’t seem to be enjoying it. Upon closer inspection, I realise that she’s gagged.

In an instant, I’m up with my gun in my hand and sprinting down the tunnels towards her. The closer I get, the more crying and struggling I can hear. I run faster. Turning the corner, I see them and spring into action immediately. First, I punch the guy on Dillan, then everything turns to red. I don’t register the faces I’m hitting, I just keep going.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

My eyes are shut, tears streaming down my face. I know what’s coming next and although my past is horrible…I’ve never been forced to have proper sex. The weight of Connor on me and the added pain of Victor biting my neck are almost enough to make me faint. Suddenly I hear a roar and feel Connors weight ripped from me. Victor is gone next. I can hear yelling, loud thuds and the scuffling of feet. Without Connor or Victor pressed against me, my legs finally give out and I collapse to the floor, eyes still firmly shut. I hear the sound of running getting softer and softer before I allow myself to breathe.

A hand touches my shoulder, triggering me enough to make me back myself against the wall, whining into the gag and trying to turn away. Whoever is still here is talking to me but all I can hear is my blood pulsing in my ears. I feel my wrists being untied and a hand pulls my arms through the sleeve of a jacket. For fear of being hurt further, I allow myself to be moved. The whole time this is happening my eyes remain closed and the person continues to talk. Soft hands begin to untie the gag in my mouth and pull the cloth away. I swallow but scrunch my eyes shut more as sobs softly escape. It’s around now that I can start to differentiate the words being spoken to me.

“It’s okay Dillan, you’re okay. I’m going to take you to mine tonight. You don’t have to sleep in the bunker. Do you know who was attacking you? It’s okay, you can look at me. Let’s get you somewhere safe.” It was Four. Four had come to my rescue. An arm went around my back whilst another hooked under my legs. I was lifted and pressed against Fours chest. Burying my face in his shirt I tried to drown out what had just happened to me. He murmured reassuring things to me the entire time he carried me. Only once do I open my eyes and even then, it’s only to make sure Four is the one carrying me.

We reach his apartment and he sets me on my feet to open the door. Picking me back up, he leads me through to a spare room. After gently setting me on the bed he turns and heads out of the room. Moments later he returns with something brown in his hand. He hands it to me.

“It’s chocolate, you eat it. It’ll make you feel better okay.” He assures, rubbing my shoulder. “I’m going to remove your boots, okay? Then you can hop into bed.” I nod blankly. The chocolate is sweet and smooth, and I relish the flavour. I watch him through watery eyes, unlace my boots and slide them from my feet. Lifting my legs and guiding me under the blankets Four tucks me in. He looks up at me with concern and fear etched into his face, “Do you know who attacked you.” I look down but don’t answer. He seems to understand my reluctance and instead of pushing the matter further, gently hugs me goodnight. He turns the bedroom light off but leaves the door ajar, the light from the hallway spilling in.

I turn onto my side, curling up into a ball. Tears freely fall from my eyes as I tremble. Sooner or later I pass out from exhaustion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the unlikely hero, there to save Dillan's day.
> 
> We know who attacked Dillan...what will happen come simulation training tomorrow? what will happen when she sees their faces again? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Please feel free to chuck down a comment or kudos, I love hearing from you :) Until next time!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	9. Marks of the wrong kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can hurt just as well as a hit. Sometimes our emotions can get the better of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and are siked for this one!
> 
> WARNING: The only warning for this chapter is mentioning to the events of the last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 9**

I wake up constantly throughout the night and although being away from the bunker has calmed some of my nerves, I can’t help but want to find Four for comfort. Its early in the morning when I feel a hand gently shake my shoulder. Peeking through my eyelids I find Four sitting precariously on the edge of the bed.

“It’s time to get up. I ordered breakfast here, so you won’t have to go to the pit to eat.” He says gently rubbing my arm. “I’ll eat with you, so you won’t be alone. From there we can go to the training rooms.” I nod and murmur out a small thank you.

Four leaves my side and moves back into the main living quarters. I drag myself out of the soft warmth of the bed and quickly shower, redressing in my jeans and a shirt that Four provided. The bite marks and purple hickies that cover my shoulder and neck are hardly concealed by my shirt and without makeup I know I won’t be able to hide them. Braiding my hair back into a loose ponytail, I move into the main living area, finding Four eating some scrambled eggs and reading his datapad. Quietly I join him. Neither of us raises the topic of last night and Four seems to be walking around on eggshells, worried I might fall apart with the slightest disturbance.

Breakfast takes less time than I want it to and soon we are heading down towards the training room. I pause before entering and Four waits for me to take a deep breath and shake off my anxiety. I push through the doors and walk in with Four at my side. Giving me a nod of encouragement, he turns and heads over to another Dauntless leader who must have been waiting to talk to him. Before I reach the group of initiates, I’m bombarded by my friends.

“Dillan are you okay?”

“Where did you go last night?”

“What are those on your neck?”

“You’re late.”

I silence them with a look that says, ‘we’ll talk about this later.’ Seeming to understand that somethings up, they don’t press me. Much like Four, they don’t seem to want to force me into telling them. We journey the few steps to the rest of the class and I can’t help but glare at Connor, Victor and Felix. Although seeing them makes me want to retch, I remember what Eric told me the other day about not showing weakness. From across the room, Four calls out to us.

“Eric will be teaching you solo today as I have some business to attend to. He will continue training you in combat until I return in the afternoon to begin your simulation practice.” My stomach drops. Four is the only one who knows what happened last night. I was counting on him being here to help me get through training. He makes eye contact with me and nods in a calm manner, but I can see the tension in his eyes. Along with the leader he was talking to, Four exits the room.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

I stand there watching the initiates talk. The atmosphere is bubbling with tension. I notice that Dillan is missing. Not that I really care but after that first time of being late, she’s made it her priority to be here on time. Although when I saw her last night she was quite tipsy…maybe she has a hangover. A smirk crosses my face as I recall her tipsy hugging and swaying last night. _Her skin felt so soft on her hips…_

I shake my head clear of those thoughts. I shouldn’t be thinking about her like that. I glance up as the doors open and see her enter. _Finally, where has she been? Whose shirt is she wearing?_ I notice her shy features and as my eyes analyse her face, they drop lower to see the marks on her neck. Bites…and bruising. Four enters behind her and I feel my anger flare. So, she was with _him_ last night.

I turn back to face the initiates. I don’t care who she’s been with. I don’t…so why am I angry?

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

Once Four leaves I take a deep breath and turn back to the group who have been practicing their sparring. I’m about to join in when I see Eric storming towards me. I analyse the way he walks as he approaches but his voice snaps me out of it.

“Just because you’re tired from being a slut all night does not mean you get the special treatment of turning up late.” He growls. Everyone stops. My jaw goes slack and I feel my chest tighten. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, he rips it down my shoulder. “Did you enjoy spreading your legs for Four, letting him mark you up like a whore.” Although he is speaking directly to me, everyone else can hear him.

My chest clenches painfully. No one at Erudite understood, so why would anyone here. I slap his face, hard. It’s not like when I punched him in the face. When I punched him, it was more of a “piss off” moment. Slapping him isn’t supposed to physically hurt him. It was a way to show my pain. My hurt. Tears build up at the corners of my eyes as he stares at me. I look past him and see Connor smiling. He raises his hand and sucks on two fingers…the two fingers, I realise, that had been inside me. I feel myself about to vomit and sprint from the room, ignoring the calling and yelling. I shove people out of my way, not taking note of faces or where I’m going. Clearly, my mind is looking out for me because I wind up outside the leaders’ bathroom. The only place, it seems, that I can find solitude.

Thankfully, nobodies in there when I burst in. I make it to the toilet just as vomit projects from my mouth. It burns my throat, but the degrading comments Eric said about me just makes me cry harder. I rest my head on the toilet seat, trembling as my chest constricts painfully.

 

** FOUR’S POV **

Luckily the errand didn’t take long at all. The people who were responsible for the issue had just been entering wrong information into the border security checks. I head down the corridor back to the training room, thinking last night over. Dillan put on a strong face, but besides last night, there seemed to be other things that triggered her. Last night I just wanted to stay and comfort her. In my blind rage, I had punched the hell out of one of the guys, but I didn’t see who it was. From observation this morning, Connor had a bruise on his cheek but without Dillan’s confirmation, nothing could be done about it.

Rounding the last corner before the training room, I am suddenly shoved at the wall. I turn around to see a girl running past, silver and blue hair flying everywhere. Dillan. _What the fuck happened?_ I storm into the training room. Upon entering I see Eric’s glare at the door focus on me. Everyone seems to be standing around, some with their mouths open, their faces expressing shock. I stalk over to Eric, rage bubbling within me.

“What the fuck happened?” I growl out. Eric sneers at me.

“As I told your little slut. I don’t care who she opens her legs and whores herself out to, I don’t want her to be late for my class.” I stare at him incredulously.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I snarl.

“You and her. Entering together. The bite marks all up her neck.” He snaps at me.

“I’m not fucking sleeping with her. You’re such an asshole!” I yell at him. The group of initiates had drawn closer in curiosity.

“Well then, who made the bruises?” He glares at me.

Before I can stop myself, I snap at him hoping to make him feel like shit. “She was attacked last night! I don’t know who by because she can’t talk about it! The footage didn’t catch their faces but I’m going to find out who it was, and they will be in a lot of shit. Even so, until you know all the facts stop treating her like shit Eric!”

The shock on his face is priceless. Understanding dawns on his face and he stalks past me. As he passes he growls at me to train the initiates. I know he’s going to try to find Dillan and whilst I don’t like him, I think he needs to apologise. I turn back to the initiates.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

_Attacked? Who attacked her?_

It was something I planned on finding out. _Why did I say that shit to her_? I don’t know why I snapped…well… maybe I did but I’m not ready to go there just yet. Anyway, my focus right now is to find her.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

I hum to myself softly as I continue to rest my head on the edge of the toilet. Singing used to be the only form of peace back home. Sometimes it was the only way I got through anything. I remember someone singing to me sleep when I was little. The bathroom door opens I stop humming. I hope the person, whoever they are, just leaves, but after a few seconds, there is a soft knock on my stall door. Remembering that this is the only toilet in this block, I reluctantly pull away from the toilet.

Moving to my knees I quickly straighten my clothing. “One second,” I groan, my voice cracking at the end. I wipe the tears from my eyes, flush the toilet, and unlock the door. Keeping my eyes downcast I try to step past the person needing the toilet, but they block the cubical door. That’s when I notice the shoes and the legs aren’t feminine, my gaze travels up until I come face to face with Eric. I quickly step back, bumping into the toilet and falling back onto the seat. I look at the floor again wanting to be away from his scrutiny. Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, I ask him what he wants.

I feel two warm large hands on my knees rubbing circles into my legs with his fingers. Just when I thought I had run out of tears, a few more run down my cheeks. One hand leaves my knee and I feel it gently cup my jaw, wiping away the stray tears with his thumb. We stay like that until I finally manage to open my eyes and look into his. I was expecting to be berated or slandered even more but Eric looks almost remorseful.

“I came to apologise to you. Four told me what happened. Even so, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that and…I truly am sorry.” It was weird hearing him apologise. Eric seemed to shock me at every turn. He could be cruel and ruthless one second and then he could be like this, caring and apologetic. Nonetheless, it was dizzying and confusing. “Do you know who it was that tried to harm you?” The way he asks pulls at my heartstrings. Besides Four’s panicked questioning last night, no one has talked to me like they cared. If they tried, it was always over the top and sarcastic. I nod gently in response to his question. “Can you tell me?” He asks gently, continuing to rub small circles on my knees. I shake my head, a soft sob escaping my throat. He seems to contemplate something for a second before looking at me again. “If I showed you pictures could you point them out?” Finally, I nod.

Bringing out his datapad, Eric pulls up the images of our class and shifts closer to me. Bringing up individual profiles, Eric sorts through the initiates, his stormy eyes flicking between the datapad and my face. When he feels me tense, he looks up and he sees the fear in my eyes. Connor’s face fills the screen and Eric makes a mental note, continuing to flick through. “Were there others?” He asks softly. I nod and squeeze his shoulder when Victor’s face comes up. “Any more?” I signal with my hand that there is one more and as the face of Felix pops up I squeeze his shoulder again. He turns and looks into my eyes. I’ve stopped crying now, his presence somehow calming and reassuring.

“Connor, Victor, and Felix will be put on trial for their actions. They will be kicked out of Dauntless.” He states bluntly. For some reason, I choose to talk now.

“Felix didn’t do anything…he just stood there. I’m not saying he shouldn’t be punished…but he doesn’t deserve as bad a punishment as Connor or Victor.” He tells me that he’ll mention that to Max when he speaks to them about this.

“So, when you entered with Four this morning…” He begins.

“He let me stay with him last night. He found me and stopped them from going further.” I answer his unasked question.

“Going further? What do you mean further?” My eyes begin to burn as I recall what happened that night.

“V…Victor was the one who bit m…my neck and Connor…had his h…hand down my pants.” I stutter out quietly. “He was in the process of…p…pulling my pants down when Four came.” I keep my eyes trained on my jeans.

“They were going to –”

“Yes.”

There’s a pause of tension before Eric speaks. “I’ll let Max know that too. They should be dealt with in the next few days.” Eric stands up and offers his hand to me. “We should go. It’s lunchtime and you should eat something before the fear simulations.” I take his hand and stand with him as he walks me out of the cubical. I pull his hand gently to get him to look at me…it’s now or never.

“Could you train me to fight better? We’re moving onto fear sims, but I don’t want to be caught like that again.”

He pauses for a few seconds. “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! What's big bag Eric gonna do now? Seem's like such a softie when Dillan's around.
> 
> And Four, what a sweetheart.
> 
> Ah well :P The excitement continues! As always, please drop a comment and Thank You! 
> 
> ~ Silver Pen~


	10. Simulation Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new section of initiate training beginning, Dillan finds herself contemplating the fears she will be forced to face. With so many fears inside, which will be brought to light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Ready for another chapter? I hope so!
> 
> WARNING: Reference to torture, molestation/rape 
> 
> Again, I don't condone rape or molestation of any form. Do not do anything without consent! 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter x

**CHAPTER 10**

I join Magnus and the others for lunch and of course, they want to know all about last night and what happened. After telling them the basic story, but not how far they got or who the attackers were (because they were going to be kicked out anyway), they gave me a break from interrogation time. We ate our food and moved back to the training room for our fear simulations. The day already wasn’t going particularly well but I doubted the simulations would make it better.

I sit against the wall, my eyes closed, listening to the boys discuss their fears. Magnus surprisingly feared crickets, whilst Allan said he feared the tattoo gun. We all laughed at that but lost it even more when Chris said his only fear was Eric. I hear an audible gasp from Magnus next to me and open my eyes to see him staring slack-jawed at the entry door.

Turning to face the door I see Connor, Victor and Felix enter. Each of them has bruises and cuts. They sulk into the room and move to the other side, taking their seats. Felix catches my eyes briefly, before looking away shamefully. Someone had _definitely_ been using their faces as boxing bags.

“Who do you think did that?” I head Jaxon ask.

“Probably him.” Magnus answers.

I turn back to the door and see Eric stalk in, glaring at the now cowering trio. They move even further away. _Eric had done it…but why?_ He looks my way and nods comfortingly. For some reason, I feel a blush come to my cheeks. I don’t understand why I’m blushing…it’s not like I like him. It’s probably just nerves for the Fearscape. Four enters behind Eric and smiles gently at me before calling out the first name. Richard rises and follows Four into the small room.

It’s about seven minutes before he comes out, pale as the dead and shaking like a leaf. Eric tells him to go to the Pit and get some food. Lathan is called in next.

One after the other goes in, and one after the other come out shivering. Although I dread my turn, there is some relief in the fact that I seem to be last. _This time_ , I think, _the only people who will see me panic will be my leaders._ At least I can live with that. Four finally calls out my name and I walk into the room. It’s a small white tile room with a black reclined chair in the middle. It’s set up exactly like the faction prediction test. I gingerly climb onto the chair and turn to face Four. He comes over to me speaking calmly and soothing my nerves.

“This will send you into the simulation and from there you have to fight your fears. This might hurt a tad,” he pushes the tip of a needle into my arm. It stings a bit, but I’ve had worse. “Just relax. I’ll be here when you wake up.” I feel my eyes get droopy and just before I fade out, I mumble a small thank you.

 

*****

 

_I open my eyes and immediately notice my nakedness. My hands bound behind me. It’s too dark to see anything but I know where I am. The dark room. The room I was confined in for misbehaviour. I was petrified of the dark and what could hide within it. Mother often put me in here, believing in torture through fear, whilst my Uncle believed in…a more hands-on method. Mother would taunt me by laying a torch at the edge of the room, just out of my reach._

Wait! The torch!

_I wiggle my way onto my knees and crawl around the room. When I get as far as my chain will let me, I use my foot to find the torch. I slide my foot across the dirty floor, recognising every bump and dip from the many nights spent trapped in here. The tip of my toe touches something. Stretching further I realise it’s the edge of the torch. I pull further away from the wall, putting more pressure on my shoulders. It’s just out of my reach. I feel myself begin to panic, my breathing speeding up. I need the torch to get out._

_Footsteps. Closer. Heavy…Uncle…_

_I struggle further, stretching my body more and more. I can feel my shoulder stretch to the limit and as the footsteps reach the top of the stairs. Pushing further, my left shoulder pops out of its joint and I bite down hard, preventing any sound from escaping my mouth and signalling my consciousness. I don’t let myself relax though, I stretch my foot out again and use my toes to roll the torch back towards myself. Shuffling to the side I manage to grab the torch in the hand of the non-dislocated arm. I manage to click it on, illuminating the room. The room brightens for a split second before the scene changes._

_Darkness again. I feel fabric against my face, realising there’s cloth over my head. Suddenly I’m slammed back against a rough wall and I hear a voice next to my ear._

_“Fuck, take off the bag I want to see her face when I do this.” A distinct male voice growls out._

_Connor. The bag is ripped off my head and I’m back there...my face wet with tears as I struggle._

_“Fuck yes…keep crying,” Connor groans when his fingers finally run along my slit. “I knew you would be wet.”_

_I shut my eyes trying to tell myself that it’s just a sim…but it’s too real…too soon. A broken sob escapes my throat as Connor rubs my clit. My hips buck into his hand but I don’t want this._

_“Such a good little slut.” Connor growls, pushing a finger inside me, “So fucking tight too…y…you’re a virgin, aren’t you?” He asks just as shocked as the first time. Another tear escapes from my eye. “Ugh, I’ve always wanted to fuck a virgin. Don’t worry pet, you won’t die a virgin.” He grins. Pushing his hips against mine, grinding his erection against my thigh._

_I wait for it. I wait for the sound of running. I strain my hearing to pick it up, but nothing happens._

_“Oh Darling, are you waiting for someone to come save you?” Victor taunts, holding me tight as Connor undoes his pants. He pulls his underwear low enough to free his cock. As my pants are dragged over my hips I scream into the gag. Four isn’t coming…I need to get out…now. I’m brought out of my head and back to reality by Connor lifting me up, his arms tucking under my legs. I forget that it’s a sim._

_I scream into the gag and try to squirm away from him, my dislocated shoulder burning in pain. Victor holds me tight against the wall, just as Connor rubs the tip of his dick against my opening. He presses his body against mine, his hot tongue licking my neck. All I can feel is my body trembling, and all I can hear is my heartbeat pulsing in my head._

_“It’s okay Darling. I’ll be gentle, just relax for me.” He mocks, beginning to push against me. I scream and sob even louder. The more I cry the more he pushes._

 

***** 

 

I’m crying, lying on something hard. There’s a warm hand on my shoulder and another on my lower thigh. There are two voices yelling at each other. I let out a soft whimper and the room immediately goes silent. Slowly my eyes open and locate the owners of each voice. Eric and Four sit either side of me, concern etched into their expressions.

Four breaks the silence first, “are you okay?”

I slowly pull myself into a sitting position and wipe my eyes. Before I can get a word out, I force my head away and vomit. A hand gently rubs my back until I’m able to breathe steadily again. “I’d say I’m okay…but that clearly shows otherwise,” I mumble, “is it always like that?” I ask looking between Four and Eric. Four rubs my shoulder and I notice that there is no pain from the simulation. More importantly, I notice Eric’s hand is the one resting on my thigh.

“No. I’ve never seen one that intense. Even though it was a simulation, your body reacted to feeling the pain in real life. You were…screaming and crying in reality…but that shouldn’t have happened. I had to pull you out of it before it had fully run its course.” Four comments seriously.

“You’ll definitely need practice. You took ten minutes and barely got through two sims. That’s by far the longest time in the class.” Eric states bluntly. I nod tiredly whilst Four glares at him.

“It’s not just about the time Eric.” Four snaps. He turns to me and continues, “I’m going to fix this, so it doesn’t happen again, but we’re finished for today. Go get some dinner. I think you need it after that,” he comments, nodding to the pool of vomit on the floor. I duck my head in shame. “Don’t worry about it Dillan. I’ll have someone come and clean it up. Go and relax for a bit, I’ll deal with all this.” Four promises gently.

I nod again and slide off the chair. Taking deep breaths, I stumble my way to the door, turning to look back at them. I wrap my arms around my middle, making eye contact first with Eric and then Four.

“Thank you…both of you.” They seem taken back, but I leave before they can say anything more.

I make it down to the Pit and find the boys sitting in a group, no one’s speaking. trying to break the tension I sit down and comment dryly, “Well that was fun.” The boys look up and chuckle at my sarcasm. Before they get the chance to ask, I shut them down. “No, I’m not telling you how it went because obviously, it went shit. I took a long time. Now moving on, let’s do something fun.”

Chris raised his hands up dramatically, “Finally!”

Laughing at his enthusiasm, we head down to one of the pubs and begin to party the night away. This time, I don’t drink.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dillan needs to work harder to get through this initiation it seems, but it looks like she has bigger things to worry about. How come no one told Dillan about Visiting Day!
> 
> Hope you are enjoying this! Please leave a comment and such :) I love hearing from you and your lovely minds!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	11. Visiting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Visiting Day arrives things go awry. But it's not just the prospect of family arriving that results in an exhausting day. It seems that Connor, Victor, and Felix are about to get their just deserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!
> 
> Here's another chapter :) Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> WARNING: Crude comments.

**CHAPTER 11**

_Visiting Day. Why had no one told me? Who the hell even has a “Visiting Day”?_

Magnus and I stand at the edge of the pit watching initiates hug and catch up with their families. Magnus had mentioned how his parents would be visiting, although they hadn’t arrived yet, and I was just praying that mine wouldn’t arrive at all.

“Magnus!” both our heads snap up at the loud feminine voice calling from across the room.

“Mum!” Magnus cries out in response, running and hugging a smallish woman with dark brown hair. A tall, blonde haired man comes up and hugs Magnus too. He must be Magnus’s father, I realise, noticing the similarity in facial features and height. Magnus looks at me questioningly. After a deep breath, I come over and introduce myself.

“Hi, I’m Dillan,” I say politely, extending my hand. “I’m Magnus’s friend.”

“Oh, hello dear,” his mother laughs, pulling me into a hug. I go rigid and Magnus notices my reaction, mouthing his apologies to me. “I’m Magnus’s mother Claire, and this is my husband Lukas.” I smile at Lukas as Claire pulls back from me.

“What faction are you from?” Lukas asks curiously.

“Father, really?” Magnus whines.

“It’s okay Magnus, I’m originally from Erudite.” Lukas stares at me for a minute in silent contemplation.

“I’ve never seen you around there. I travel their daily for my work.” He explains.

“Oh,” I cover, “I kept to myself pretty much back in Erudite.” He seems to accept my excuse, but his eyes linger on me in an analytical way. I start to feel uncomfortable and look for a way out. Glancing to my left, I see my ‘out’ striding purposefully along the edge of the room.

“It was lovely meeting you both,” I smile genuinely, “but I need to catch someone before they disappear. I hope you don’t mind if I excuse myself.”

“No, of course love!” Claire bubbles hugging me one last time. I smile gently, turning and jogging to catch up with the man across the room.

“Hey,” I say coming up alongside him.

“What are you doing over here Blue?” Eric questions as I fall into stride with him. “Shouldn’t you be waiting for your family?” He asks although he doesn’t seem to mind my presence.

Trying to play cool, I shrug nonchalantly. “Actually, I was thinking of maybe heading to the training room for some practice.”

He looks sideways, his cool blue eyes regarding me. “Well then. Let’s practice.”

I eagerly enter the training room and set up a bag. I begin punching it, trying to remember what we had learned about stances and technique. I feel Eric’s body press against my back. His breath warm on my neck.

“Good technique, but you’re leaving your side open for attack. That’s how Lathan beat you.” My mind barely registers the words coming out of his mouth, my pulse quickening at his close proximity. “To prevent that from happening, you need to better angle your hips.” His hands grip my hips and alter their angle. I feel my ass press against his crotch and I can’t help the small gasp that comes from my lips. “Try it again.” He breathes against my neck. I punch again, this time knocking the punching bag hard enough to cause it to swing back. “Much better.” I’m about to say something when I’m interrupted.

“Ah…there you are. I was looking for you.”

A cold shiver runs down my spine. I can’t move or breathe. That voice…his voice. Slowly feeling is regained in my body and I turn my head to see my Uncle standing in the doorway. Although he is smiling, his eyes burn furiously. Eric moves away from me and looks at the man standing in the doorway.

“And who are you?” He asks.

My uncle turns to look at him, “My name is Charles. I’m her Uncle.” He nods at me.

“I see.” Eric moves to leave but I grab his hand tightly. He looks at me, down to our hands, and back to me, momentarily confused. Seeming to notice the tension in my body, Eric moves protectively to my side. My Uncle glances at our hands before looking at me, his eyes turning darker menacingly.

“Would you mind if my niece and I could talk in private. It’s been so long since I’ve seen her.” My Uncle tries to say charmingly but I can tell he’s trying not to sound furious.

“Unfortunately, I would mind,” Eric replies coolly, pulling me to his side, his hand on my hip.

“Either way, I wished to talk to you about your scoring,” Charles states, turning his attention back to me, one eyebrow raised at Eric’s boldness. His expression shows mild displeasure, but I can tell he’s fuming inside. Cold ice slides down my back at the mention of results. “Upon a discussion with Dauntless leader Max, it has come to my attention that you are not top of your class. Unfortunately, you are not even second, and you know that I will have to talk to your mother about this.”

Unconsciously my hand squeezes Eric’s tighter. “Even though she is not the top of her class she is still above many others,” Eric reports calmly from my side. He doesn’t even let on that I’m squeezing his hand in a vice death grip. “She will be progressing in her work I’m sure. There’s no need to worry.” I’m shocked that he defends me but extremely thankful.

Charles scoffs, “Of course…I’ll talk to you later Darling. No doubt your mother will want to be in touch…very soon.” He makes eye contact with me and winks before turning and leaving the room.

After a few seconds, I let out a breath and relax, leaning slightly against Eric. I notice that I’m still holding his hand, but I don’t feel like letting go just yet.

“Bad relationship with your Uncle I take it?” He asks. I nod absentmindedly and finally release Eric’s hand. “Come on, let’s get back to training.” Although he doesn’t understand why I freaked out, I appreciate his attempt at distraction. I move back to the punching bag and continue hitting it. Eric points out tips every now and then, but he doesn’t come close to me again.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

I don’t know why seeing her Uncle triggered that reaction but pushing her for answers won’t get me anywhere. When she grabbed my hand, I was shocked, though I didn't show it. I was even more surprised when she continued to hold it once her uncle had eventually left. Deciding to get past that awkward moment, I turn the attention back to practicing. She gets back into her attack pose and begins laying into the punching bag. I take a minute to observe her form.

_Straight back. Strong arms. Her hips are in a better position now that she has taken on my advice. Perfect ass. Wait, what? Why am I looking at her ass?_

_Well, it is a nice ass._

_True, but I shouldn’t be staring at it._

I’m brought back to reality when she turns around and begins to talk about sparring.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

“I’ve only sparred against Magnus, but he seems to go out of his way not to hurt me. Although it’s nice and all, I need someone to practice with that will challenge me. Do you think Chris could help me improve?” I ask. When I turn around, his face is downcast, contemplating. I brought up the sparring because I felt the need to improve. His eyes meet mind, something glinting behind them.

“Fight me.” _Did I hear him correctly?_

“Fight you?”

“Yes.”

“Uh…” I pause nervously, “No offense…but I want to survive the fight.”

He chuckles softly. “I’m not going to kill you Blue. I’m just going to help you improve.”

I look down recalling the time when he signalled for Lathan to keep fighting me. He must see the recognition on my face and takes a step towards me.

“Blue…about that time…with Lathan. I apologise.”

_Eric? Saying sorry? Impossible._

** ERIC’S POV **

Truth be told, when she had punched me in the face that time during our training session…I reacted a little different than how I should have…had she have known…she’d probably have punched me a second time.

 

*****

_She shoves me back “earn it and I’ll give you respect.”_

_Such fire… “Why you little –”_

_“Is there an issue?” Four interrupts, making a habit of ruining my fun. I can’t help but stoke the fire more._

_“Want to protect your little girlfriend?” I smirk at him, turning to the girl, “Was he the guy you used your tongue on?” I ask cockily._

_The next thing I register is a pain in my jaw and finding myself facing away from the girl. She punched me. The little fireball actually punched me. Everyone in the class goes silent in shock. No one punches me. I feel my breathing get heavy._ Fuck _. I try to calm my breathing, but I feel myself hardening in my pants. It’s not being hit that turned me on though. It’s this feisty girl who doesn’t take any shit from anyone, but I know I could make submit to me. A growl escapes my throat and I quickly play it off as me being pissed, when in fact all I want to do right now is to push her face first into the training mats and fuck her so hard she cums from my cock alone._

*****

****

** DILLAN’S POV **

“But even still…you could take me down easily.” I pout.

“Then that should give you more incentive to try harder, should it not?” Eric asks raising an eyebrow at me. I let out a sigh, knowing he’s right.

I reluctantly agree and follow him towards the arena mat. We spar for the rest of the afternoon and during that entire time, the only time I got the upper hand was when I kicked his feet out from beneath him. Otherwise, he was in control of the fight the entire time. We’re both covered in sweat by the end and are ready for a good meal. Eric informs me that he has to meet with Max before dinner, and we part our separate ways.

I head to the leaders’ bathroom, in need of a good shower. After washing and redressing, I meander down to the pit, hoping to find Magnus. Upon entry, I see a fight brewing between Magnus and Connor. Before I even get close I can hear the yelling.

“You sick fucking bastards. It was you wasn’t it.” Magnus yells shoving Connor away. “You hurt her!”

Connor sneers at him. “Well, she didn’t tell me ‘no’ now did she.”

I know they’re talking about me and as much as I want to see Magnus kick Connors ass, I don’t want Magnus getting in trouble for attacking another initiative. I sprint in between them and shove them both apart.

“Well if it isn’t the little slut of dauntless,” Connor goads. “Go on, tell him. Tell them all how you spread your legs like a bitch in heat and rubbed your wet snatch against my fingers.”

I grit my teeth, feeling my face heat up. Magnus tries to shove past me, but I grip his shirt and hold him back. I’m about to round on Connor to tell him to go fuck himself when I hear a loud crack and a wail of pain. Turning back around I see Connor on the ground holding the side of his jaw. Eric stands before him, anger radiating off him in waves. _Where did he come from? Didn’t he have a meeting with Max?_ I notice Max enter through the far corner of the dining hall, another member of Dauntless at his side. Eric’s voice brings me back to the issue at hand.

“Connor Waylon and Victor Fierre you are both charged with attempted murder and sexual assault.” Multiple eyes flick to me. “You will be sent to Candor for your sentencing and you will never become a member of Dauntless. Felix Glint,” Eric commands, turning to the third man. Felix tenses, “because of Dillan’s kind nature, you will have one chance. If you do anything of the sort like this again, you won’t even make it to Candor.” The threat is clear and with a nod Felix backs away, leaving the room hurriedly. Connor and Victor are arrested by two members of Dauntless and dragged out of the room yelling and kicking. The breath I didn’t realise I had been holding escapes me in a sigh of relief.

“Thank you…” I say, turning to Eric.

“They deserved it,” Eric grunts lowly.

“Still…thank you.” He nods in response before turning to leave with Max and the other leader.

With Magnus at my side comforting me, we head down to dinner. After such a long and emotionally draining day, what with my Uncle turning up, Eric’s mixed signals, and Connor and Victor being arrested, I am in dire need of a good night’s sleep. I quickly eat dinner with the boys before heading off to bed. Too tired to dream, I sleep like the dead.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another exhausting day down. What will come tomorrow?
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or Kudos as always :) See ya next time!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	12. A Dreamless Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of the sims is taking its toll on Dillan, but who may be the knight in shining armour with a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter today my lovelies :) But the suspense is worth it! Please enjoy and stay tuned...

**CHAPTER 12**

The simulations haven’t been getting better. Whilst I’m no longer screaming and reacting to pain externally, the experiences are still causing me mental distress. The psychological strain of the simulations is flaring my episodes, even adding more fuel to the fire. Besides my fears of the past that have been simulated, my mind has been conjuring new ones…worse ones. Most recently it was Eric. The simulation started off as it usually did; me, isolated in a small room, trying to get the torch. But then it changed and instead of my Uncle coming in…it was Eric. That one really freaked me out, and I couldn’t look directly at Eric for the next few days.

And not only do I have to deal with the pressure of the simulations themselves, but I also have to deal with how long I am taking. My quickest time so far has been eight minutes and forty-five second. I’m still below the red line and we only have five more practice sessions before the final phase of our initiation.

On top of all that, Eric has been ignoring me for the past week…not that I care. He seems to make himself scarce whenever I’m around and has even gone out of his way to avoid talking to me in training.

I take my jacket off as I walk down to the training room. Magnus and the boys wanted me to come party with them (and watch Alan get another tattoo to impress some Dauntless girl he currently had the hots for) but I’m really not feeling the ‘party’ vibe tonight. I’m exhausted from the mental torture, but hitting something has always been a good way to escape my head. Entering the training room, I hear someone practicing. Glancing up, I see Eric laying into a boxing bag and immediately turn to leave. My sudden change of direction, however, causes my shoe to squeak and alert him that he’s not alone.

_Well shit._

 

** ERIC POV **

_I thought that by ignoring her, she would have improved on her completion times by now…_ I think, punching the boxing bag viciously. _And then when I was looking over her simulations…when I saw myself enter her fear…I –_

I’m ripped from my thoughts by a squeak to my right. Spinning around, I come face to face with the reason for my current mood. She looks down and begins fidgeting with her fingers.

“I can go if you want.” She mumbles quietly. _She doesn’t want to be here with me?_

“Why would you do that?” I question, picking up my small towel and rubbing the sweat off my face. She looks taken back from my question.

“Because you’ve been avoiding me every day for the past week.” She states, “I did notice.”

I sigh, sitting on one of the room benches. “I only did it to see if you would improve your simulation times.”

Her jaw drops but she looks more affronted then shocked. “Well…great job that did.” She growls at me. I internally smile at her feistiness, but externally keep it professional. God knows what she would do if she knew what thoughts were running through my head right now.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

“What is your current time?” Eric asks nonchalantly, as he begins packing up his gear.

“My quickest time is eight minutes and forty-five seconds…but I’m averaging at nine minutes, thirty-six.” I mumble, clearly aware of how bad my scores are.

“Obviously you need to work on that then.” He states bluntly.

“Well, no shit.” I snap. “I have been trying.” Eric doesn’t react to my rudeness. Instead, he grabs his bag, gets up and slowly walks over to me, analysing my face. “What?” I ask, leaning away from him.

“You look terrible.” I slap him. Not as hard as when I slapped him before, but hard enough to let him know I’m not in the mood for his usual irritable self.

“Sorry I don’t look amazing after being mentally drained every day for four weeks straight.” Eric looks at me as if he knows that’s not all there is to my current state. “I’ve been having nightmares okay? I rarely get any sleep.”

He tilts his head slightly as if regarding this new information. “When you are in the sim tomorrow, take deep breaths, think before you act, and remember to look for every outlet. There’s always a way out. No training for you tonight, you’re going to get some decent sleep. You will collapse if you keep going like this.”

Eric’s voice leaves no room for discussion. He gently grips my shoulders, turning me around and marching me from the training room, his hand sliding down to rest on my lower back. We don’t talk the entire way back up to the bunker, but it’s peaceful. When we finally reach the initiates bunker, he pulls a small vial from his bag before turning to me.

“This is Valerian, it’s used as a sleeping draft. It can be put in a tea or drunk like this. It should help you to sleep for the next few nights if you wish. I use it after long days.”

_Eric was…helping me?_ I take the vial from him and upon his instructions, take a small sip. I feel the tension from the past few days slowly slip away. It feels so good.

“Thank you,” I beam, hugging him tightly. I don’t usually hug people, but this definitely deserves something. I feel his body tense from physical contact, before slowly relaxing and returning the hug gingerly.

“You’re welcome.” He replies softly, loosening his grip.

After saying goodnight, we each part for our respective beds. I enjoy a dreamless and heavy sleep.

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Eric being slightly less of an arse! :D
> 
> Get ready for the next chapter where Dillan deteriorating state takes a sharp turn.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	13. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillan fails to realise the effect that taking less than the suggested dose of Valerian can have. To escape judgment of the other Initiates, she decides to take a stroll through the compound (not smart considering her last encounter). When she turns a corner and bumps into something solid...who will she look up and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Welcome to another chapter! 
> 
> Hope you all had a SPECTACULAR HALLOWEEEEEEEEN :D Get ready for another bangin' chapter!
> 
> WARNING: Torture, Mental Stress, Crude Comments.

**CHAPTER 13**

Just when I thought the simulations couldn’t get any worse. My completion time had improved gradually…but what the fears I encountered, didn’t. On top of my altered simulation with Eric, there was now a new one of my mother.

 

_*****_

 

_“Ninety-seven percent? NINETY-SEVEN PERCENT! What is wrong with you?!” She shouts at me, eyes burning with hatred. My Uncle holds my arms behind my back as she screeches at me. “How do you think this looks for me? I’m looked up to in this community! I have a reputation to hold up but you…you’re despicable. You ruin this for me every time you don’t achieve the top. I make sure you study yet you prove yourself useless…” She takes a breath and rubs her temples as if I am the biggest inconvenience in her life. Moving through the kitchen towards the sink, her back facing me, she leans down._

_“Lay her down.” She commands hollowly. Immediately my Uncle bends me over the kitchen counter harshly as my mother sifts through the dishes in the sink. Leaning down, his mouth is right next to my ear._

_“This is gonna be fun, isn’t it darling? You like this position, don’t you?” He breathes, licking my ear with his disgusting tongue. I whine and turn my head away as my mother comes back over to us, a large kitchen knife in her hand._

_“You know the drill.” She snapped, “don’t make this worse for yourself. You make any sound and it’s five hours in the darkroom.” I’m paralysed, my body freezing inside as the urge to throw up arises. Charles releases one of my arms and allows me to lay it down on the bench, the underside facing upwards._

It’s just a sim…get yourself out of this… _I try to remember what Eric told me._ B…Breathe…um…think?

_My mother grips my arm and places the cold blade against my skin._

W…What was the next one…? _I can’t think straight. Why did the sims have to be so real?_

_“This hurts me more than it hurts you.” The biggest lie I was told every day. They had to have enjoyed it…considering they were always finding reasons to punish. I shut my eyes tight as she begins cutting into my arm deeply._

 

*****

 

Four had been very understanding about the nightmares I had. Whilst he hadn’t been able to see who my mother was in the simulations, he understood what it was like to have an abusive parent.

After some reassuring comments, I left the simulation room and made my way through the compound to the training room. I had successfully managed to avoid everyone after my simulation session and upon peeking around the corner of the training room door, I breathe a sigh of relief at the empty area. I enter the room, shut the door, lean against it and take a few calming breaths. Moving over to the punching bag, I recreate my posture from the other day with Eric and begin punching. Taking out everything I feel on this punching bag.

_All the stress._

_All the pain._

_All the fear._

_All the hatred._

_All the confusion._

_The stress._

_The pain._

_The fear._

_The hatred._

_The confusion._

_Stress._

_Pain._

_Fear._

_Hatred._

_Confusion._

_Stress._

_Pain._

_Fear._

_Hatred._

_Confusion._

By the time I finish, my knuckles are bruised, sweat dripping from my skin, my body shivering, and my breathing ragged. I lean my head against the punching bag, breathing deeply. My breaths slowly begin to even out and my shoulders eventually stop heaving.

Once composed enough, I head to the leaders’ bathroom, bypassing dinner altogether _. I’m not really hungry and I do need some sleep_ , I try to rationalise. I enter the bathroom and wash off all the remains of the day. My fingers are all pruned up by the time I emerge, dried and dressed, from within the steamy room. Knowing everyone is still down at dinner provides some relief that there will be very little chance of running into anyone from class.

The only person that I come across on my trek back to the bunker is a female dauntless leader that I have only seen in passing. I enter the bunker and move to my bed, pulling out the small vial Eric had given me the other day from under my pillow. There’s not much left in the vial but I drink what I can. Mentally, I make a note to ask Eric for some more tomorrow.

I lie on my bed and curl up, pulling my blankets up over me. Trying not to think of today or tomorrow or anything, I let the sound of my heartbeat lull me to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Screaming…why was there someone screaming?_

My body is hot and sweaty, and I feel someone shaking my shoulders. My eyes snap open and I realise that it is Magnus shaking me awake. I sit up quickly, feeling just how sticky and wet I had become. The screaming had stopped.

“Magnus…what’s wrong?” I look around the room and realise that most people are sitting up watching me cautiously.

“What’s 'wrong' is you can’t shut up even in your sleep!” Sam grumbles whilst rolling onto his side.

Magnus’s face holds deep concern. “You were screaming…and shaking…and well…convulsing on your bed, but you wouldn’t wake up.”

_I was?_

Night terrors are common to me. Often, I can’t remember my dreams…but sometimes they stick. My cheeks are wet with recent tears and I can feel everyone’s eyes burning my skin. Turning away from Magnus, I slide off my bed.

“I’m fine.” I say, voice tight, “just…go back to bed.” I quickly pull on my pants, socks and boots.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asks nervously.

“I’m just going to go for a walk…I’ll be careful, don’t worry…I just need to think.”

I pull on my jacket, giving Magnus a hug of reassurance before exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

I let my legs guide me through the compound, my mind still stuck behind in the bunker of embarrassment. I can’t believe that just happened. Not only do people think I can’t pass the Fear-scapes, but now I’m screaming in my sleep…the Valerian must not have been enough for the entire night.

I wonder the corridors aimlessly, turning left and right until I’m properly lost. I round the next corner and hit something solid, knocking me back a few steps. Looking up, I come face to face with Eric eyeing me curiously.

“Bit late for you to be out of bed, isn’t it Blue?”

“Uh…yeah, I just needed to get some air.” I lie.

“You know, when you’re going to lie to someone, you really shouldn’t look away Blue. Especially when I know you do it.” He smirks. Sometimes I just want to smack the smirk off his smug face. “So, tell me, why are you really out?”

Sighing, I concede to tell him, knowing he won’t let it be. “I must have run out of the Valerian you gave me and there wasn’t enough for the full night. My screaming apparently woke everyone up.” My cheeks burn with heat as I shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

“I was wondering when you would come to me asking for more, however, I don’t want you getting hooked on the stuff. As you can see the more you use it the worse the relapse can be.”

It had occurred to me that, that could be an issue, but in light of everything currently happening, I thought I could deal with it after I make it…if I make it through initiation.

Eric suddenly breaks the awkward silence that had begun, with a “Come, follow me Blue.” before turning and walking down the same corridor he came up. I quickly move to catch up with him.

 

** ERICS POV **

Patrolling the corridors…what fun. We’ve always had people patrol the corridors but ever since those dipshits attacked Dillan, we’ve enforced more security and safety throughout the compound. I turn the corner and something rams into my chest. Looking down I find a mass of messy grey and blue hair. She’s knocked back a bit because of her small frame and I smirk at how easy she could be to pick up and throw over my shoulder. She looks up shyly with her blue eyes and I notice there slightly red. It could be from sleep, but it looks a bit more than that.

“Bit late for you to be out of bed, isn’t it Blue?” _She should know better considering the last time she walked the corridors alone._

“Uh…” Her eyes dart away from me nervously, “yeah, I just needed to get some air.”  That may be the case but there seems to be something else going on, besides, she can’t lie to save her life.

“You know, when you’re going to lie to someone, you really shouldn’t look away Blue. Especially when I know you do it.” I smirk smugly, calling her out on her fib. “So, tell me, why are you really out?”

A soft sigh escapes her before she continues. “I must have run out of the Valerian you gave me and there wasn’t enough for the full night. I woke up screaming. I woke everyone up.” Her cheeks redden with a cute little blush as she wiggles uncomfortably. _Wait…did I just call her blush cute? No…no I did not._

“I was wondering when you would come to me asking for more, however, I don’t want you getting hooked on the stuff. As you can see the more you use it the worse the relapse can be.”

It was true, Valerian can be extremely addictive. I had the same issue when I used to use it for better sleep. It took ages to become unhooked. A thought suddenly comes to me. If she wants fresh air and something to keep her mind off everything, then I know exactly where to take her.

“Come, follow me Blue.” I turn and begin walking down the same corridor I came up. Noticing Blue struggling to keep up with me, I slow my paces down a little. She sighs in slight relief.

I guide her through the corridors until we end at a door. Encouraging her to cover her eyes, I open the door before steering her through it. Moving her to the edge of the railing, I press my body along her back and tell her to open her eyes.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

We finally reach a door and Eric instructs me to close my eyes. The request kind of unsettles me, placing a lot of faith that he won’t do anything, but I do what he says, his blue eyes hinting no malice.

I hear him open the door, a slight breeze hitting my face, and feel him place his large warm hands on my hips to guide me. Carefully, Eric manoeuvres me forwards, through the door I think, and onto what feels like a metal grate. Guiding my hands to the cold railing, I feel Eric press his body up against me, acutely reminding me that my ass is the same level as his crotch. Eric’s warm breath hits my ear and I hear him tell me to open my eyes.

Immediately, I realise I’m outside. We’re standing on a metal bridge that connects to the central control tower, facing away from the lights of the city. From here you can see the stars shining brightly in the sky. I don’t know why but it’s extremely calming.

“You said you needed some fresh air. This is the best place to be to see the stars, I figured you would like it.” Eric breathes.

_Why is he being so nice? Is it going to become angry and rude soon? Stop second guessing it…Does he actually care?_

My mind is running a million miles an hour, but I close my eyes and listen to the breeze. A yawn escapes my mouth as a chuckle sounds from behind me. Evidently, I’m more tired than I thought.

“Come on Blue let's get you to bed,” Eric mutters, directing me back inside.

“I don’t want to go back there though…I look weak.” I mumble.

“You’re not weak.” I look up at Eric nervously, I don’t think he’s ever said that about an initiate, certainly not to their face. “You need practice with your sims but that’s about it. Starting tomorrow, we’re going to work sim training into our training session. We’ll have you above the red line soon enough Blue.”

I’m shocked but extremely grateful. I jump up and hug him, catching him off guard. Luckily, he’s strong enough to catch me. We gently pull out of the surprise embrace and my cheeks once again feel like they’re on fire. _Seriously why do I always blush! Ugh!_

“I know a place you can sleep, rather than in the bunker if you want,” Eric stammers almost nervously.

“That would be amazing,” I respond happily. Eric gestures for me to follow and begins leading the way down the corridor, walking slow enough so I don’t have to jog to keep up.

 

* * *

 

Eric stops at a dark metal door in one of the corridors, a door of many. Using the keypad on the side, he types in a code, clicking enter and enabling the door to slide open. Following him inside, I notice it’s an apartment with a kitchen, dining room, and hallway that probably leads to bedrooms and a bathroom. Upon further inspection, I notice books he has on a little shelf. Real books. Not documents on a datapad but paper books! I’ve only ever read about them.

“Pick up your jaw Blue, otherwise you might trip over it.” Eric chuckles, walking over to the kitchen and pouring two cups of water. He returns to my side and hands me one glass. I poke my tongue out at him and take a sip of water. “Careful Blue, I might just want you to use that tongue of yours more productively.” Eric purrs.

The innuendo is not lost on me and I quickly gulp down more water, ignoring both his inappropriate remark and the effect I can feel it has on my body. He laughs softly, telling me to follow him. I trail behind him as he leads me through the hallway and down to a room on the side.

“This is a spare bedroom which you can sleep in, the bathroom is just down the hall on the left, and my room is at the very end of the hall if you need me.”

_My room is at the very end of the hall if you need me._

“Wait! This is your apartment?” I asked. Well come to think of it, an empty apartment wouldn’t really have books in it. He leans against the door frame, smirking.

“Well, who did you think lived here?”

 _Oh no…I can feel it._ My cheeks are getting red again. Eric’s smirk turns into a broad smile noticing my shyness.

“But what if I wake you?” I could cry at how timid my voice sounds.

“Well, I might have to punish you for that.” There’s a slight growl in his voice and it goes straight between my legs.

_God, I should not be thinking of him like this!_

Before I can think of a comeback, Eric winks at me and swivels around, walking towards his door and into his room, leaving me dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway. He returns a second later with his jacket.

“I have to finish my rounds for tonight, but I’ll be back soon.” Realising that I’m lingering at the door, he gives me a playful shove, “It’s not gonna bite you. If you’re really that nervous, you can always hop in my bed and wait for me.” Eric jokes, making me shiver slightly. He doesn’t seem to notice my reaction, but laughs anyway and heads out the front door.

I move into the room, observing the simple, yet elegant touches. The room is mostly shades of grey, with touches of colour sprinkled around the room. There’s a large bed in the centre which immediately draws me in. Removing my boots and pants, I climb into the soft bed. It feels so much better than the cots we have to sleep in as initiates and before I can even move the covers up over me, my eyes shut, and I fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Sleeping in Eric's quarters ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts and suspicions! 
> 
> Tuesdays chapter is smut, fluff, sexual tension, and teasing. So get excited!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	14. Simulation Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have a guiding hand and support, things will always improve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rhyming titles, I'm really getting into it now :P
> 
> Welcome to another chapter! Hope you're excited :) I'm doing exams at the moment so this is my break from study! Haha, anyway please enjoy!

**CHAPTER 14**

** ERIC POV **

The run-in with Dillan had gone surprisingly well. Making her blush seemed to be the highlight of my day. It was like a game of what I can say to make her change colour. Getting her to sleep in my apartment wasn’t exactly planned, not that I’m complaining, but I could tell she was set on avoiding the bunker. And the flirting! I hadn’t meant to do it, it just sort of slipped out. Sure, I’ve flirted with many girls from multiple factions…but with her it feels different. The thought of her…getting into bed with me surprisingly doesn't feel awkward, although it should be. A leader should not be fraternizing with an initiative. It would be viewed as favouritism...not that I would ever let a newbie pass initiation for sex. I shake my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts.

Finishing off my rounds, I sign off from the shift and head back to my apartment. Opening the door, I walk in and put my datapad on the kitchen bench. After logging out of the device, I decide that I should probably have a quick check in on Dillan. I hadn’t given her any Valerian because it can easily turn someone dependent if used every day.

Just as I turn towards the hallway, moving away from the kitchen table, I hear a soft whimper. Pausing, I listen for the sound again. When I hear it, I realise that it seems to be coming from the hallway. I quickly head towards the hallway and  following the noise towards the spare room. As quietly as I can, I nudge the door open and peer through the gap. And what a sight I get.

Dillan is lying on the bed on top of the covers, face down. Only wearing her shirt and a pair of black underwear, her body is stretched out across the bed. _Damn her ass looks amazing. Her soft, smooth skin, bare thighs leading up in between her legs to her – NO. Not again. You are not getting hard because of her._

Just as these thoughts pass through my mind I hear her whimper again. Dillan rolls onto her side and curls up, letting out small sounds every now and then. _I wonder what sounds I could get her to make_. I mentally slap the inappropriate voice in my head. _Clearly, she’s having a nightmare and she doesn’t need someone making crude comments about her body_. I move over to the side of the bed she’s facing and sit on the edge. Carefully placing a hand on her hip, trying to soothe her. Her face is scrunched up, clearly not having sweet dreams.

“Blue? You’re okay. It’s just a nightmare, you’re only dreaming.” I rub her hip, my fingers tracing over the smooth skin that’s been exposed. Slowly but surely, Dillan starts to quiet, her tremors begin to disappear, and her body uncurls into a more relaxed position.

It’s calming. Watching her sleep…well, not when she’s having a nightmare. It’s tempting to climb into bed with her, press my body against hers…but reluctantly I pull the covers up over her and head down to my room. I climb into bed and close my eyes, the image of her smooth skin burned into my retina.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

I stretch out on the bed. For a moment I freak out forgetting where I am, but as last night comes back to me, I relax back into the covers. A strange scent teases my nose. I open my eyes, trying to find out where it is coming from, and follow my nose to the kitchen. Upon entering the living space, I realise the smell is coming from Eric’s cooking. _Hold up, Eric can cook?_

“Is it so shocking?” Eric asks.

_Oh shit, I said that out loud._

“Um…no…I just thought…you would order it in or…go to the pit.” I murmur nervously.

Eric finally looks up and his eyes immediately stick to my bare thighs. _Shit!_ I quickly try to cover them with my hands. How did I not realise I wasn’t wearing my pants! Eric smirks devilishly.

“Not shy are you Blue.” He teases.

With a burst of confidence and a smidge of spite, I stand up straight and uncover my legs. If he’s going to tease me verbally, then I’m gonna tease him visually. His eyes widen in shock, but his smirk never leaves his face. His gaze returns to his cooking as I make my way over to take a seat on the bench.

“What are you cooking?” I ask trying to recognise any of the food.

“Bacon and Eggs. What, they don’t have that in Erudite?” Eric asks, beginning to serve the food onto two plates.

Thinking back on it, I don’t think I ever had anything for breakfast other than plain oatmeal. That’s all I was ever allowed. Before I can delve too deep into my mind I shake my head and take the plate offered to me. The food is amazing. A moan escapes my throat at the brilliant taste. A deep chuckle sounds from beside me.

“No one’s ever moaned at my food before, but I do like the sound coming from you.” Although I know he’s only saying it to make me blush, I can’t fight the heat building up on my cheeks.

“Oh, shut it,” I mumble causing his smirk to widen.

We eat the rest of our breakfast together in silence. Neither of us address that I have yet to put pants on, but it doesn’t stop Eric from sneaking a peek every now and then. Once we’ve finished, we dress and exit the apartment. Today happens to be our day off before our final simulation practice, and whilst my friends will no-doubt be resting, Eric and I have planned to do some training. We head down to the training room for a quick workout before we do some simulation training. Because everyone is having their rest day, the training room is completely empty. Taking advantage of that, I quickly set up a punching bag and begin to warm-up with some basic hits.

“Good form but your hips keep creeping forwards,” Eric comments gripping my hips and pulling me against his crotch. The gasp that escapes me is loud and Eric chuckles against my neck. “Like this.” With my ass firmly pinned against his crotch, he tilts them more side on. His breathing is hot on my neck and I can feel my pulse racing. _Why is this affecting me so much?_ With one final squeeze of my hips, he takes a step back. I notice that both his and my own breathing are slightly heavier than before. I keep practicing for a bit more before his voice interrupts me again.

“Let’s move on to sparring,” Eric orders, turning away from me and moving to the mats.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

I grip Dillan’s hips and pull them against mine. _Fuck. I shouldn’t be like this, she needs to focus_. I focus on her form and angle her hips better. My breaths deepen, no matter how I try to calm it down. _Her skin looks so soft_. Finally, I break away from her, worried she’ll be able to feel my cock twitching in my pants. Directing her onto the mats, I revel in the fact that this is where it’s going to get interesting.

****

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

We take our places on the mats and get ready, staring at each other for a long while until I make the first move and go to punch his shoulder. He quickly deflects my hit whilst attacking right back. We keep at it, again and again, each trying to get the upper hand in the match. Out of nowhere, Eric kicks my feet out from under me, knocking me onto my back. Before I can move, Eric pins me down, his body pressed flat against mine.

“Good, but you could be better. We’re not stopping until you win.”

He hops up off of me and pulls me back up to my feet. We retake our starting positions. This time I let Eric make the first move. I get in a good knee and punch and take a leap of faith by jumping on him. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull back, twisting my body to pull him onto the floor. He lands on his back whilst I land on top of him, my arms braced on his chest. We are both breathing heavy from the workout, but the position only adds fuel to the fire. I notice that Eric’s cheeks are tinted pink and I can’t help but feel a little bit of glee. I take a moment to calm down before stepping up off of him. I lower my hand to him and he smiles taking it.

“Good girl,” Eric praises, picking up both our training gear. This time I don’t bristle at the remark, enjoying it for some reason. “Your offence and defence skills are good. Now that we’ve checked those off the list we can move on to the bigger issue.”

I nod in agreeance, trailing Eric as we quickly make our way to the simulation room. Quickly hopping up on the bench, I watch on as Eric readies the needle. “H…How do I beat it?” I ask nervously. He comes over and sits on the edge of the bench, next to my hip.

“Every simulation is different. You need to look and really think about a way out. Use your fighting skills, use whatever you can. It’s a simulation but you need to remember that time moves quickly. I’ll be right here when you wake up. I’m right here.”

I smile at him and close my eyes, waiting for the injection.  Eric is surprisingly even more gentle then Four is. I barely feel a thing.

 

*****

 

_Darkness. The Darkroom. I take a deep breath. I can do this. Instead of trying to go for the torch, I push back against the wall. Curling my hands around I manage to hook my fingers into the knot of the rope. I twist and pick with my fingers, rubbing my wrists until I feel the rope start to loosen and undo. I keep working it, even as I hear the footsteps come up the stairs. Heavy thuds on each step. Finally, I manage to get the rope loose enough for me to slip my hands out. I’m up on my feet in my fighting position before the door can even open. The door opens, and I kick high and hard. My foot collides solidly against my Uncles chest, flinging him back against the outside wall._

_The scene swirls and changes._

_Darkness. Fabric on my face. Connor. I’m slammed back against the wall._

_“Fuck, take off the bag I want to see her face when I do this,” Connor says. The bag is ripped off and I immediately make my move. Using Victors' grip to my advantage, I lift one leg and kick Connor in the crotch. He yelps in pain and moves away from me giving me the space I need to continue. I twist away from Victor, causing his grip to break. Taking a step back, Connor pulls himself up alongside Victor. Felix steps further away, eager to not be a part of the attack. Connor moves first, stepping forwards and aiming to punch my chest. I quickly dodge, remembering all the practice I did with Eric. I knee Connor in the stomach, turning to kick Victor in the chest, my elbow then colliding with the back of Connors' head before I kick Victors' feet out from beneath him. Both boys lie groaning on the ground. I did it. I beat them._

_The scene changes again. The kitchen. My Uncle bending me over the bench._

_“This is gonna be fun, isn’t it darling? You like this position, don’t you?” He groans, licking my neck. This time I don’t whine, I growl. I shove my head back suddenly, my skull colliding with my Uncle’s nose and causing him to stagger backward. Turning around, I punch him square in the jaw, sending him spiralling on to the floor. I round on my Mother, holding the kitchen knife. I don’t advance towards her though. Taking a deep breath, I walk towards the kitchen door, turning to face her just before I leave._

_“Go fuck yourself.” I snap walking out._

 

***** 

 

Slowly my eyes begin to adjust to the glaring light of the simulation room. Immediately I search for Eric. He’s sitting at the computer, finishing up the program. When he turns around, his face betrays nothing. Calmly, he moves over to my side without saying anything.

“What? What is it? How did I go?” I stammer nervously. Eric looks down in silence.

“You got five minutes twenty-three.” He says it in such a distraught voice that it takes me a few seconds to I realise what he actually said.

“What?” I squeal, hopping up off the bench. “I did it! I did it!” I begin dancing on the spot, so ecstatic with the results. Upon hearing a deep chuckle, I finally look up. “Wait…where does that put me?” I ask, pausing for a second.

“Well, that was close to the top. Probably around fifth at least.”

I’m back to squealing. I run over and hug him, my arms tight around his waist. Eric shifts, obviously feeling uncomfortable and I’m suddenly reminded that we’re friends _, just friends._ I take a cautious step back, smiling softly up at him.

“Thank you,” I giggle. “I…I think I’m going to go and catch up with the guys. Thank you though…thank you so much.”

Nervously I shuffle out of the sim room, my cheeks burning.

 

** ERIC POV **

Straight after I tell her what time she scored, Dillan leaps off the sim bench and begins wiggling in what I can only believe is an attempt at dancing. I feel the edge of my lips quirk up at her dorkiness. She asks where her time sits within the rest of the class and when I tell her, she dives at me. She hugs me around the middle and I can’t help but breathe in her scent. _Mmm, she smells like vanilla,_ I quickly shake my head to clear its clouded state.

Just as I go to wrap my arms around her, she moves away, looking down awkwardly. She’s thankful that I helped, but of course, she doesn’t want me that way. For some reason, I feel a stab in my chest when she says she’s going to see her friend initiates. _Of course, she’s off to see that dunderhead Magnus, how cute_. Straightening my clothes, I march myself from the room, heading down to the pit for dinner and some well-needed alcohol.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this feeling deep inside...that may be jealoooouuussyyyy! :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter, leave a kudos or comment! I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	15. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare is always fun and always ends up getting dirty. What happens when Dillan enacts a dare aimed to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Get Ready! Some sexual tension! 
> 
> WARNING: Young age reference to molest, Daddy Kink (briefly),

**CHAPTER 15**

I slip into the spot the boys always leave for me and thank Chris for grabbing me dinner. Ignoring the blush on my cheeks, I dive into my meal. The noises from the pit are always loud, but as soon as Eric enters, the other sounds seem to fade from my head. _What is it with him? He acts like he likes me, and then he doesn’t, and then he does…it’s like hot, cold, hot, cold, am I getting closer? Who knows._ A clammy hand grips my shoulder, and I turn to find Richard grinning at me.

“So, you in?” He asks. Glancing around the table I realise that everyone’s watching me. Whatever they were talking about must have been aimed towards me.

“Um…am I in for what?” I ask.

Magnus rolls his eyes, a smirk forms on his face. “Truth or Dare. The pit usually clears pretty quickly, and we need to let off some steam before our final sim. Come on…” Magnus pleads. He batts his eyes at me pleadingly.

 _Oh, what the hell, I need a break from all this too._ I quickly accept.

We leave the conversation there, waiting until everyone has finished dinner and the room has become mostly vacant. There are a few groups of people lingering about still, Eric, Four, Max and various other Dauntless leaders sit to one side, whilst a few smaller groups sit around the open space. After we clear the table of our dishes, Richard decides to lay down the ground rules.

“Okay, one, if you dare someone and they don’t want to complete the dare, they can turn it back on you. If you do complete the dare, then the person who turned the dare down must complete it anyways. If neither of you completes the dare, then you both suffer a dare from the group.  Two, With the truth questions, you have one switch, where you can switch to a dare. Once used, you have to answer all other truths. So, don’t waste it. And finally, three, there are no limits in dares or truths but remember, they can pay you back on their next go. Is everyone ready?” Richard spoke with such intensity that I knew I was in for an intense game.

With a unanimous nod from the group, the game began. Richard went first and targeted Alan. Choosing Dare probably wasn’t the smartest plan for Alan. It resulted in him being dared to get another tattoo but wanting to prove himself to the rest of the group, he readily agreed. He stood up to head to the parlour but before he left, he had to continue the game and thus chose Jaxon. Jaxon picked truth and was given the question ‘Out of all the guys in the group, who would you have sex with.’

Jaxon stared him down before grumbling out the name Chris. To say Chris was happy with Jaxon’s answer, was an understatement. Leaning towards Jaxon, Chris licked his lips and winked. Jaxon’s cheeks tinged pink, and although none of the boys really noticed, I could tell he had thought about the question prior to the game. A few more rounds passed before Chris decided to pick me. Since it was my first turn I chose truth.

“What was your past like?” My stomach dropped. “You have episodes and nightmares, so I was just curious. Was it a bad family relationship? Did your parents –” Magnus nudges him and he notices how my posture has changed.

Trying to keep my face blank was a struggle, I could feel my eyes starting to burn. With as much restraint as I could muster, I all but whisper out “switch.”

The group becomes tense and I look up to see them all staring at me cautiously. Like they’re worried I may shatter. In a more controlled tone, I repeat myself. Chris nods in understanding before putting on a deep-thinking face. His eyes suddenly light up and a small smirk creeps onto his face.

“I dare you to ‘accidentally’ spill some food on Eric.” There was a collective ‘ooh’ from the group but I just grinned. Pulling myself back together, I walk up to the cafeteria counter and grab a small container of yogurt. Whilst opening it up, I plan how to complete the dare. Turning back to the group, I can’t help but smile at their eager yet nervous expressions.

Deciding to do this quickly, I head towards the leaders’ table. _Okay, just accidentally slip. Slip and spill yogurt on Eric. It’ll be fine…he’ll laugh it off… except Eric doesn’t laugh._ Caught up in my own thoughts, I didn’t notice the slight bit of paving sticking up past the rest. The tip of my boot clips the bit of paving and catches. The group of leaders look up as my stumble turns into a full-on trip.

The first thing I notice is that I’m not on the floor. Instead of that, I lay sprawled across someone’s lap, the yogurt still firmly placed in my hand. Twisting myself, I look over my shoulder to see Eric smirking down at me, one sharp eyebrow raised in thought. Before I can apologise, Eric places one hand on my lower back.

“If you wanted me to discipline you like this, you only needed to ask. It’s a lot more fun than training.” Again, I’m blushing like a bloody idiot. I wriggle my way out of his lap and stand up red-faced. The group of leaders watch me, intrigued by my actions. Max smiles at me, sending me a knowing wink. Quickly turning around, I head back towards the group who looks fit to burst. “Come back for more when you think you can handle it.” I hear Eric call over the laughter that has erupted from their group.

I sink back into my seat next to Magnus who stares at me, a mixture of shock and mortification covering his face. Wanting to move the attention off myself, I continue the game by picking Lathan. Although he chooses truth, I decide not to give him an easy one.

“Who would you shoot, shag, and marry, out of Four, Max, and Eric.” Lathan pales and I giggle evilly.

“And here I thought we were friends.” He comments disbelievingly, taking a deep breath. “I’ve gotta say…shoot Max, because there’s no way in hell I’m shagging or marrying him. I feel like Eric would be quite a rough shag.” Everyone cackles loudly at that one, accidentally drawing some attention from the leaders’ table, which sets us off into an even bigger laughing fit. “Oi, shut it, I don’t want them hearing,” Lathan whispers. “I guess I would have to shag Four and marry Eric, although I’d try to divorce him immediately.”

I wipe the tears from my eyes, trying to stifle my laughter. Lathan keeps the ball moving by turning to Richard. It’s not long after when Alan arrives back, proudly showing off his new tattoo. The design is on his forearm and depicts two straight lines. He explains that they represent the two stages of initiation and that he will do the third one when we reach our final task.

A few more rounds pass, people wandering in and out of the pit. After Lathan completes his dare of kissing a member of Dauntless (a dare which resulted in him promptly getting slapped in the face), he turns back to me. I can feel his need to get me back for my shoot, shag, marry, question but I’m not too worried. Lathan asks me to choose between truth or dare. After that first truth question, I’ve decided to stick to dares.

“Alright, Dillan. I dare you…to go over to Eric –”

“Really the Eric stuff again.”

“Hop into his lap –”

“What? No –”

“Grind against him –”

“Lathan!”

“And call him Daddy.”

Nothing. There’s was nothing I could say back to that. My face was burning. Because I had never really known my father, the whole ‘daddy’ thing wasn’t as uncomfortable or weird as I knew it to be for others. It was more the whole grinding thing…and being in his lap. I’m ripped from my thoughts by Lathan snorting. I could easily turn the dare on him but then that would be the cowards’ way out. Taking a deep breath, I think things over. _Eric is always teasing me with his hot and cold vibes…maybe payback is fair play…_

“You can always forfeit…” Lathan murmurs teasingly. Glaring at him, I push off from the table. His eyes widen, obviously not thinking I would go through with it. I turn back to the group of leaders who are immersed in a deep conversation, I analyse the situation. Max seems to be trying to keep the peace between Eric and Four as they argue something out.

“I’m sure we can find something easier for you…” I hear Chris taunt me.

That’s it.

I saunter over to the leaders’ table as confidently as I can. One of the leaders, I have heard him being called by the name Kida, notices my approach and smiles, kicking Eric’s foot from under the table. Eric glares at him, but after slowly following his gaze towards me, his signature smirk returns to his face.

“Did you come back for something Blue? Wish to lay across my lap some more?” His grin is so cocky, I’m surprised he hasn’t fallen over with his huge ego. “If that is the case, we could always take this somewhere more private.” His friends around him snicker but I’m not going to let him win this time.

Without even a hitch, I respond. “Across your lap? No.” By now, the small number of people in the pit have gone silent, some keen on watching the interaction, others vacating the space in case a brawl breaks loose. Eric eyes me cautiously as I continue my approach until I’m right in front of him. The fact that he’s sitting diagonally from the table makes my next move a lot easier. “I was thinking more…” I flip my leg over both of his, my hands resting on his shoulders, “ _in_ your lap.” Eric tenses beneath me, his eyes widen a fraction, but his face remains blank. Not forgetting the other parts of my dare, I lower myself onto his lap, lean forwards and breathe into his ear. “Wouldn’t _that_ be more fun?” Eric sucks in a sharp breath, a slight shiver going down his spine. Holding myself secure to his shoulders, I grind myself down against him, “Daddy?”

Eric’s hands grip my hips, ceasing my movements. I pull back to stare into Eric’s eyes. They’re almost completely black. There’s not a sound in the room, but the heat of everyone’s gaze rests on my back.

“Don’t start anything you aren’t willing to finish, Blue,” Eric growls. His voice has turned slightly breathy and I figure, he’s probably just embarrassed I’m making him look like a fool. Taking in his words I tilt my head to the side, feigning innocence. “Are you capable of finishing?” He snarks.

“You may have to ask yourself that.” I retaliate by grinding against him again. Eric groans, his hands tightening their grip on my waist. I’ll probably have bruises from his grip in the morning. Using his grasp, he pulls me down again, grinding me hard on his lap. This time I notice something clearly different. This time there is something solid pushing back up against me. I look down to where we are joined, _what the fuck is that? Does he have a gun in his pocket? There wasn’t anything in his pocket before…what’s different…oh…Oh!_

My eyes snap back to his, my cheeks beginning to brighten and warm. The slightly breathy voice, dilated pupils, groaning…were not because he was wanting me to stop…but because he was getting aroused. I mean, if you have someone in your lap, of course, it’s going to happen…it’s not because it was _me,_ it was the action…right?

“Looks like the little dauntless has discovered something Eric.” Kida chuckles. Eric pays him no attention, his eyes not leaving mine. The stare off between us holding, waiting until one of us breaks. Flexing his fingers over my hips, Eric leans forwards so that his mouth brushes the side of my ear.

“I dare _you_ to come with me initiate.” Before I can even answer, I’m tossed over Eric’s shoulder. A yelp escapes my throat from the suddenness, my hands gripping on to his shirt for dear life. The leaders around the table laugh, except for Four who looks on in worry. My friends, still at the table, share the same concern in their gaze. I try to reassure them with a shrug and roll of my eyes, but I can tell they’re not convinced.

I try to track where we are along our journey when I’m suddenly placed back on my feet and pinned against a wall with Eric’s body. I look up into his eyes nervously. They’re hungry and almost glazed over…it reminds me of the times my uncle almost went too far. Eric moves his mouth to my neck in a flash, licking, kissing, and biting his way up and down. Holding my hips tightly, he grinds his against mine, his arousal hard against my hip. I can’t deny the slight arousal I have in response to Eric, but when I try to pull away to see his face, he threads his fingers through my hair and tugs it back, preventing it.

All at once, the sensation of his touches, and the blindness of not being able to see him triggers the darkness within me.

*****

_Hands on my throat, then my shoulders, my breasts, continuously moving lower and lower. I’m tied to the bed, the knots so tight that I’m completely immobilised. I can’t even turn my head…I can’t even see him._

_“U…Uncle Charles?” I whisper timidly. I was nine the first time he tied me up. “W…where are you? Please…I can’t see you…” I was ten by the time he made me terrified of both company and abandonment._

_A hand covers my eyes and the bed dips signalling his approach. He climbs on top of me, the entire time preventing me from being able to see him._

_“Sorry darling, you don’t get to see me this time. You don’t know who’s touching you. I could just be standing next to you.” He grinds his hips against me, his arousal hard against my hip, “time to play.”_

*****

Eric pauses, feeling me trembling. Stepping back from me, our eyes meet. Confusion clouds his eyes but there’s also fear and hurt from the obvious rejection. Moving further away from me, his mask of indifference returning to his face.

“Sorry. That was not appropriate. I see that you do not want this and before you were only completing a dare.” Moving to leave, I grab his arm. I can’t look up at him, my eyes still burning from my episode.

“It’s not that Eric…I’m just…not ready.” I really don’t know how else I could have put it but I’m not ready for this. It’s too much too quick.

He shrugs nonchalantly, turning away from me. _Was he going to just leave me here because I didn’t want to have sex with him?_ My eyes begin to burn. _Of course, he’s leaving…no one else wants to stay. The only people who do stay want something._ I pull my arms around myself, determined not to lose it until Eric is well out of earshot.

“You coming, Blue?” Eric calls from the end of the hallway. Maybe he doesn’t want to leave me. I quickly catch up to him and let him lead us back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh fun times! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Leave a Kudos and Comment to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	16. Stage Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When people think poorly of you...sometimes you have to stay away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Sorry for being a few hours late! I had an exam that I had to do haha :) Please enjoy the chapter! No warnings this time!

**CHAPTER 16**

** ERIC’S POV **

I wake up partway through the night to a soft whimpering and sobbing sound. Now that I know where the sounds originate from, I make my way straight to her room. She’s curled up, the blankets were strewn around her, shivering and making soft noises. Moving to her side, I gently roll her onto her back, pulling the blankets back over her. Her face is wet from crying, little noises of distress escaping her throat. I brush her hair back from her cheek and move to leave.

As I turn, she grips my arm gently. Her eyes are screwed shut, still asleep and dead to the world. Deciding to stay until she’s completely calm, I climb on top of the covers next to her. I gently lie down, taking her hand in mine, stroking it to softly. Sensing my body heat, she turns in her sleep to face me, curling up against my side.

I watch her sleep for a while, the hand of mine that’s not holding hers moving to gently stroke her cheek, tracing her face. Her cheeks are tinted pink and her lips are barely parted. The urge to press my lips against hers is there again…just below the surface, but I know that’s not what she wants. I close my eyes, trying to ignore these thoughts, willing her to relax enough for me to return to my bed, but the feeling of her pressed against me and the lull of her soft breathing is what finally pulls me under.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

My arms wrap around my pillow, as I nuzzle my face into it. Breathing in deeply, I smell a familiar aftershave. Tightening my grip, I realise I’m not hugging a pillow. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I blearily stare up at the current occupant my arms are wrapped around. Eric dozes peacefully, one arm under my head, his other relaxed next to him.

 _Did he come in during the night?_ I wiggle in his grip, wondering whether I should wake him. Taking pity on the sleeping man, I settle back down, my head in the crease of his shoulder. It doesn’t take long before I am dragged back into my dreams.

 

* * *

 

Eris is gone before I awake, the space where he had slept now cold as if he had never been there. Rolling myself out of bed, I quickly dress, tying my hair up into a single braid, and checking my appearance for any major faults. Moving to the kitchen, I set about making my breakfast, my mind whirring with the events of last night.

_Could Eric…be into me? Or is he just looking for someone to sleep with…He had stopped when I told him to in the hallway. And then he was in my bed when I woke up before. Maybe I was making noises and he wanted me to shut up? I don’t know…I wish he would just be obvious with his bloody thoughts._

Burnt toast and eggs. Perfect.

Remembering the manner in which I left…well, was taken away from my friends last night, I quickly eat my food and head out the door. Today also happens to be the final assessment for section two of our training. Deciding whether or not we make it to the final obstacle. Rounding into the simulation area, I beeline for my friends who are buzzing with nervous energy.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” I squeeze my way into sitting between Magnus and Alan. Chris wiggles his eyebrows and I know what’s coming.

“So, get up to anything saucy last night? Hey? With good old Eric?” I roll my eyes at his bluntness and laugh along with everyone else. Magnus sits tensely next to me. I’m not sure if it’s from Chris’s taunting or the prospect of possibly failing the simulations.

Four enters the room, taking in the first initiate. We talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Thinking up topics to pass the slow minutes that tick over as one after another initiate enters the simulation room. After an initiate completes their simulation, they are to head to the training room to await the overall results. Finally, Magnus and I are the only initiates waiting. The conversation had died a while back, and the tension seemed to have risen. I was monotonously remembering everything I did in my last sim and ways I could have improved.

“So,” Magnus begins quietly, “you and Eric huh?” The tone he uses sounds mildly disgusted.

“It’s not like that,” I reply.

“Really?” This time his voice has become snarky. “I mean you were grinding yourself in his lap like a wanton whore. You even went with him last night, presumably to fuck somewhere.” His eyes were burning holes into me.

“What the fuck Magnus? The grinding was for the dare, and I only _went_ with him because he threw me over his shoulder.” I snap back.

“So, what? You didn’t sleep with him? Is that what I’m meant to believe?” Having moved to his feet, Magnus’s voice had taken on so much venom that I rear back in shock.

“Why would you think that?” I hiss, leaning away from him.

“You like him though, don’t you? Bet you slept in the same bed and snuggled up all cute and shit, right?” Leaning over me in the manner that he did was meant to intimidate me. And it worked.

_Did I like him? I mean sometimes I feel something but then I'm not sure with all his hot, cold, nonsensical bullshit. And well…technically yes, we had shared the same bed and we were pressed against each other but that was only because he came in whilst I was asleep. If Eric really cared for me in that way, he would be here right now anyway, right?_

It had taken so long to answer that Four had entered the room again and called for Magnus to continue his training.

“That’s what I thought…slut.” The last phrase was murmured, but I heard it. Magnus turned and followed a slightly confused and concerned looking Four. A cold shard of what felt like glass stabbed through my chest.

_Was that what Mags really thought of me? A common whore? A useless slut?_

My eyes started to burn, and a sob crawled up into my throat, but I wouldn’t let it affect me. Pulling my feet up, I buried my head in my knees breathing deeply. My teeth bit into my lip deeply, my eyes scrunched shut. It isn’t until I feel a hand on my shoulder that I realise it is my turn.

Making myself feel numb had become a skill many years ago. Ignoring everything and everyone, I followed Four into the simulation room, got myself ready and closed my eyes. What happened now was up to my mind.

_*****_

_Six minutes fifty-two. Although its good, it could have been better. All because Magnus decided that right before my test was the right time to be a dick to me._

I walk into the training room, Four at my side. He makes his way to the front of the class whilst I move to the far wall away from everyone else. I’m in no mood to be near Magnus right now. I just hope he learns some bloody manners for the next time he talks to me. It hadn’t occurred to me earlier, but Eric had missed this entire morning’s lesson… _I wonder where he is._

Four repeats the instructions from the scoring of section one, “Those who are not above the red line must pack their gear immediately and depart. Now, without further ado. The scores.” Tapping his datapad once is all it takes to project the scores. Scanning the board, I find my name. _Just_ …I _just_ made it. A few more spaces down and I would be one of those packing my bags. Luckily my previous bad scores had evened out with my recent better ones. After a second glance, I see that everyone from my group had made it through and a sigh of relief escapes me. A few members from a class that I had never talked with, plus a few of those from the dauntless born initiatives leave the room to gather their gear. I try not to think of what happens when they have to leave, I would love to think that they go and join Amity, but I know that’s not the case.

“Congratulations on passing the second step towards becoming a full Dauntless member. Go and celebrate with each other but I want you at the tracks by no later than two thirty. Understood?”

The answer was a mixture of ‘yes’, ‘got it’, ‘understood’, and ‘okay’. Four turned and briskly marched out of the room, clearly needing to be somewhere. With no one else to talk to, I decided to walk over to my friends. When I reach the one-meter distance from them, they finally turn around. Magnus glared at me whilst everyone else looked on cautiously.

“What?” I asked.

“You…slept with Eric to pass?” Alan asks in almost disbelief. _Almost_.

“Excuse me? How dare you? Of course, I didn’t.” I snapped. I couldn’t believe the audacity of him. “Where the hell did you get that idea from?”

It was the way his eyes unconsciously flickered to the side that I knew. Magnus had said something. Not only did he insult me by thinking those things, but now he had told the others as if his assumptions were true. Looking around at them all, I could see that they all believed it…even if only a little.

“I can’t believe any of you would think that about me.” I could feel the waterworks before they even started, but once they had, my face was a canvas for rain. “How could you think that?”

“Well, you _were_ all over Eric last night…” Chris mutters.

“And who’s fault was that? Who dared me to do that?” I nearly shout, my hands busily wiping away the tears as they stream down my cheeks.

“True, but you’ve been sleeping in what I’m guessing is either Four or Eric’s chambers right? Not with the rest of us.” Richard pipes up.

“Only because I had nightmares the other night and woke everyone else up screaming. Eric offered me a place to stay so I wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment of that happening again.”

“So, you are sleeping with him,” Magnus growls.  Before I can retaliate, Magnus shuts me down, “Maybe Connor wasn’t lying about you when he said you were willing and wanting it.”

The tension thickens so much so that it could be cute with a knife. No one says anything whilst Magnus and I stare at each other. I close my mouth without saying anything and take a step back. I’m no longer welcomed here…amongst them. I look at the floor, nodding, trying to think of something to say, my bottom lip shaking.

“If you believe that, then I see that I’m not welcome here anymore.” Another hot tear traces the curve of my cheek. I breathe out a sigh of defeat and turn from the room, my arms hugging my sides as I exit.

I can feel the bile rising in my throat, but I force it down.

_No one cared back then. Why should they care now? I’m alone in this...always will be._

I keep my head downcast as I quickly walk the corridors. A hand grips my shoulder and tugs me back. My instincts kick in and my fist goes flying towards my opponent. They easily deflect my attack, pushing me against the corridor wall and using their hands to trap mine. I struggle for a bit, twisting, kicking, trying to use my arms.

“– ILLAN! DILLAN!” My eyes snap up at the recognition of the voice.

_Eric._

“Eric?”

“You okay Blue? You look…not good.” He asks, his eyes looking me over.

“I’m fine,” I manage, “can you please let me go.” After a moment’s hesitation, he reluctantly let’s go of my arms.

“Clearly you’re not fine.”

“Can we just…not.” The sentence started strong, but my voice turns to a whisper at the end. “Where were you this morning?” I ask wanting to change the subject. Sensing my intentions, Eric gently pulls me from a wall, encouraging me to walk with him down the corridor.

“I was busy finalizing everything for the excursion. I also heard that you passed part two of the initiation.” His voice has taken on an almost proud sounding tone. Leaning closer to me he murmurs “congratulations” into my ear.

A warm feeling spreads through my chest, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” He cheers.

 _Something isn’t right,_ my mind thinks nervously, _he’s never so cheery._ I decided to bite the bullet.

“Why are you so chipper?” I question curiously. The smile that absorbs his face is a mixture of glee and something sinister.

“Stage two is finished.”

“Yeah?”

“Weren’t you going to get something pierced or tattooed?”

_Ah, that’s why he’s happy._

“Fine!” I sigh dramatically. I did want to get a piercing…maybe a few. Plus, it would be a good way to keep me distracted, and his slight upbeat energy was starting to feel a little contagious. “Let’s go.”

“Are your friends going to come?”

“No.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang Magnus, dafuq :P Oh well...wonder what Dillan is going to go get pierced ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know your thoughts!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	17. Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the fence turns into a dangerous excursion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Here's another chapter! Get ready for some cute moments ;P 
> 
> No Warnings today!

**CHAPTER 17**

“So what piercings are we looking at getting done today?” Tori asks me.

I had decided on getting piercings rather than a tattoo, as I still hadn’t confirmed what I wanted. After querying Eric on which piercing specialists there were in the compound, I had decided to go with a lady named Tori. She seemed nice and helped keep me in a calm state of mind, answering my multitude of questions with patience. I had been contemplating which piercings to get and with everything that had happened today, I decided to go all out for myself. Laying back in the recliner chair, I try to ignore the big muscly elephant in the room that had a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

“There’s a few I want to get done.” I mumble in a small voice.

“Come on Blue, if you’re getting piercings, you have to own them.” Eric chuckles.

“Yes, well I know all about your piercings, now please shush.” I snap haughtily, only inciting him to laugh more. “I was wondering if I could get my helix pierced and my nose please.” I ask, repeating the names off of the labelled diagram in front of me.

“Can do.” Tori replies bringing over her supplies.

I’ve never had a piercing before, so I don’t know what to expect. Following Tori’s instructions, I close my eyes and wait. I feel her grip my ear, wipe something wet over it and then a sharp jab as something is shoved through the top of it. Compared to all the bruises from training, the piercing itself doesn’t hurt that bad. She pulls the needle out and pushes in the piercing.

“There we go, now the nose piercing.” Whilst Tori gets the instruments ready for the nose piercing, I make the mistake of looking at Eric. His gaze is almost too severe to maintain. I’m reminded of the time when I was in his lap, eyes blown black, nostrils flared.

With a boost of courage, I jokingly flirt. “See something you like?” His eyes only seem to grow darker as Tori returns to her spot in front of me.

“If you two are gonna eye-fuck, can you not do it in my view please?” Tori mutters grumpily. Whilst taken back by her crass comment, Eric takes the moment to return the jab.

“If we were gonna fuck Tori, you would want to be involved.” Tori rolls her eyes, not denying the fact. I shut my eyes tightly in pure embarrassment, knowing my blush would still be prominent.

The tongs grip my nose and the hot pain is there again as the needle goes through my nostril. The urge to sneeze is incredibly high and my eyes begin to water at the nerve abuse. Tori quickly switches the needle for a piercing and moves to clean her tools. I wiggle my nose experimentally and sit up.

“Is that it for today?” Tori asks, inspiring an idea to come to my mind. There is a piercing I  wanted to do but have always been slightly embarrassed by it and afraid to take the leap.

“Um…no, but Eric has to leave.” I utter softly.

“What? Why?” He seems slightly offended at first but after watching my blush deepen, realisation seems to dawn, “oh…” Eric begins to laugh loudly, “it’s somewhere secretive and sexy isn’t it?” He winks.

A scowl settles on my face as I hop off the chair and proceed to push him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I turn back to face Tori who looks on in a perplexed manner.

“Where’s this piercing going?” I gesture to my chest awkwardly and she just scoffs. “Girl if you want me to pierce you, you’ve got to at least be able to say where.” I nod once and take a breath.

“Can you please pierce my nipples.” Tori notices how I say it quietly, in case Eric is on the other side of the door listening in, and smiles.

After explaining, marking and preparing, Tori pierces one of my nipples. The usual soft pink becomes a darker shade from abuse. I breathe through the sudden pain whilst Tori moves to my other side and repeats the process.

“I’m impressed.” Tori huffs, cleaning her equipment whilst I get dressed. “Most people who’ve never had piercings before usually cry. Especially when it comes to their nipples.” I thank her for her job and ask her to wire the money from my account. “Didn’t Eric tell you?” She asks, “He paid for these and he said he’s going to pay for your first tattoo…provided you let him watch or something.”

“Huh.” I’m shocked a bit but am not about to argue with free piercings and tattoo. We say our goodbyes and I open the door to find Eric talking to Pax. The cold air of the cavern instantly cools the metal and hardens my nipples causing me to shiver, attracting both male’s attention.

Pax smiles mischievously at me, “I heard the angel of Erudite got a naughty hidden piercing in addition to those two.” He gives me a wink whilst Eric smirks. “Eric also says he didn’t get to see where your naughty piercing is, how mean.” I crook my finger, encouraging Pax to my side before whispering in his ear.

“Pretend I’m telling you where it is just to piss Eric off.” Pax chuckles and pulls back.

“That is a naughty place indeed…sexy though…very sexy.” I try to keep a straight face, only allowing the smallest of smirks to appear. Eric smirks victoriously at me.

“Where did she get it done?” He asks Pax, his eyes not leaving mine.

“Sorry mate. Gotta keep a secret.” Pax almost loses himself laughing when Eric’s eyes sharpen.

“Seriously Pax?” He snaps.

“Yep, ladies wish.”

“Well then. I’ll just have to search for it later.”

By now, I should be able to control my blushing, but no, my face is hot and red yet again. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest, internally regretting the movement when my arms brush against my breasts.

“Shouldn’t we be getting back?” I ask, wondering how long my piercing session had taken.

Pulling out his mini tablet, Eric checks the time, nodding thoughtfully. Pax takes this as his cue to head off and tells us to catch up another time. Turning away from the shop, Eric and I make our way up towards the tracks.

“How come I don’t get to know where this mystery piercing is?” Eric questions, his eyes flicking over to me every now and then, hoping to get a hint of where it could be.

“Because that wouldn’t be any fun.” I smirk at the small pout that appears on his face.

We continue in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. It’s only when we arrive at the tracks where the class awaits does my anxiety and depression resurface. Chris notices me and nudges Magnus who turns. The rest of the group look over also but Magnus scowls when Eric appears beside me.

“They don’t look too pleased Blue. Trouble in paradise?” He asks sarcastically. I turn away from my friends to face the train line, not in the mood to stress about them.

“It’s not my issue.”

The train rounds the corner and after taking a deep breath I run for it. Pulling myself onto the train comes as second nature to me now. The additional piercings, however, making the leap less than comfortable. I move to the side of the opening as the rest of the initiates pile onto the train, trying my hardest to ignore my piercings rubbing against my bra with every bump in the tracks. A solid body bumps my back and a warm breath touches my neck.

“I will find that piercing Blue.” I start laughing, drawing the attention of others in the carriage. Eric softly chuckles at my mirth.

I have no idea how much time passes. All I’m aware of is the breeze against my face, calming, fresh…almost freeing…and the solid warm body pressed against my back, breathing with me.

 

* * *

 

 “Alright everyone, we jump in five.” I hear Four call.

Everyone readies themselves before jumping out and rolling onto the grass-covered ground. Standing up, I brush off the dirt stuck to my pants, intentionally avoiding my friends, and make my way back to Eric’s side. He doesn’t seem to mind my presence and in fact appears to move slightly closer. Four instructs us to follow him up to the viewing area of the fence, all the while explaining the purpose of the fence and the role of the individuals that work on it.

We stand on the viewing deck looking out at the land beyond. There are the fields of wheat in which the members of Amity work, but further than that are the uncharted areas of forests and oceans. Due to the oncoming storm warnings, none of the Amity members are currently tending to the fields.

I tune out from what Four is saying when I notice a movement in one of the fields. The rain gently begins to fall but my gaze follows the movement in the field as it darts through the wheat grass.

“You coming, Blue?” I tear my gaze away from the field to see Eric staring at me curiously. Whilst side-tracked everyone had moved back to the train line, waiting to go home and avoid the storm. The rain slowly gets heavier and I can start to feel the water soak through my coat. I turn back to the field, my eyes straining to pick up any movement. “Blue?” Eric asks again.

“There’s something out there,” I mutter, finally picking up a movement closer now. “There,” I mutter, pointing towards the fields, “something moving between the wheat.”

Eric follows my gaze, trying to see what I do. After a few moments of awkward silence, there’s another movement through the grass. His body tenses beside me.

“Go to the train, I’ll see what it is.” Before he can move away I grab his jacket.

“Oh, no you’re not. You’re taking someone with you.” I demand. Eric raises an eyebrow at me.

“Fine.” He turns away from me and strides moodily over to Four. I didn’t think that out of all the people to pick from, Eric would have chosen Four, but whatever it is that Eric is saying to him clearly does not leave him impressed. Four motions to the clouds now brewing darkly, and Eric nods. When it looks like Four finally concedes to what Eric is suggesting, they turn away from each other, Four towards the tracks and Eric heading to me. When Eric reaches me, he pulls out a handgun from his belt and passes it to me, before pulling out another.

“Wait… _I’m_ going with you?” I ask astonished. “Shouldn’t you take…I don’t know, someone more experienced?”

“Anyone else would piss me off. You will, at most, only annoy me a little. Plus, you’re the one who requested that I take someone with me.” After checking his gun, he gestures for me to follow him.

Whilst following Eric, I watch the other initiates run to catch the train, my friends eyeing me dubiously, as Magnus graces me with a death glare. _I wish he would get it through his thick skull that I am not sleeping with Eric._ We head through the city gate at the base of the fence and into the wheat fields. This wheat, which has yet to be cut, reaches high above our heads. Well, above mine and around eye level for Eric. Gun raised, muscles tight, Eric leads us through the forest of wheat.

“Tell me Blue, you and your friends seem a bit distant, why is that?” Eric asks, suddenly breaking the tension.

“Are you seriously starting small talk?” I ask sarcastically.

“Got anything else to entertain us?” Eric responds. When I give no answer, he restates his question, “so why are you all being distant?”

“We’re not,” I grumpily answer.

“Bullshit. I’m the only one out here Blue. Tell me why the big one seems to be brooding all the time.”

“He just…thinks something about me that isn’t true.” The sigh I release fully encapsulates how fed up I am over the whole ordeal. It’s not a lie by any means either, it’s just not exactly everything he wants to hear.

“What are they thinking?” He pries. I hear a rustle to my left and freeze. Sensing me pause Eric turns back to face me. “Blue, you can’t escape me asking.”

“No, shush.” The rustle happens again, and I follow it instinctively.

“Blue.” Eric whispers, “Blue!”

He follows after me, giving me a look of disapproval. Treading lightly, we move into an open area near the tree line. I stop walking when we reach the edge, my eyes wide and mouth agape. I’ve never seen anything like it. As a member of Erudite, I had researched a great many things for class work and personal interest. From what I had read, the magnificent creature before me was called a stag. The bucks’ horns were huge, it’s fur coat swaying in the wind as the beast peacefully ate his food. It was the click of a safety switch that pulled both me out of my trance. My gaze snapped to Eric who stood next to me, gun raised, eyes sharp. I quickly moved in front of him drawing the stag’s attention.

“What the hell are you doing Blue?” He snapped.

“Let it be.”

“It’s a wild animal, it’s a danger if it gets too close to us or the city. They can carry diseases and they are vastly unpredictable.” His eyes never leaving the stag.

“Please don’t shoot it. It’s just a gentle beast…it may look dangerous but really it’s beautiful and calm.” I turn back to the docile animal, the last sentence falling from my lips before I can stop it. “Just like another beast I know.” I tense, waiting for Eric to make a comment. I knew I was talking about him, I was pretty sure he knew I was talking about him, but as long as we both ignored it, maybe I wasn’t.

When I finally get Eric to lower his gun, the stag takes a tentative step towards us. Slowly I raise a hand and, when the stag doesn’t back away, take a step forward. Eric is poised to attack if necessary, but he allows me to continue. A few more steps and my hand is so close to the large animal that I can feel the heat of its breath. Ever so gently, I pat the stag's muzzle, encouraging him to lean into my hand.

My breath stops when a hand reaches past mine to pat the soft creature. During my immersed infatuation with the beast, Eric had slowly approached me from behind. His warm body leans against my back as he strokes the top of the animals’ head. We stand there for a while, ignoring the world we live in and the rules set out for us to follow.

The rain had thoroughly soaked my jacket and had almost soaked my pants by the time Eric decides it’s time to head back. We move away from the stag, encouraging it to head off back into the forest. The wind begins to pick up as we make our way through the wheat field. When the first bolt of lightning hits the ground, I freeze. I remember researching storms and weather severity for school once and as soon as I see the lightning I remember one paragraph: _Bolts of extremely high voltage strike the ground and electrocute everything in their levelled radius. They are erratic and unpredictable. Being near metal is dangerous. Being under something tall is dangerous. If ever caught in an electric storm, get to safety immediately. These storms are capable of extreme destruction._

“DILLAN! MOVE IT!” Eric shouts, shoving me forwards.

We start sprinting, dodging every bolt of lightning that hits the ground near us. Eric grabs my hand, determined to make sure I keep up with his giant strides. Lightning strikes in front of us, so powerful that a bunch of the wheat catches fire. Pulling me hard, Eric yanks me to the right and continues moving toward the gate.

“We need to get back to the train line!” Eric shouts over the rain that now hits us in heavy waves.

“What about all the guards?” I yell back.

“They would have already headed back! Four told me that they would be heading back once the storm kicked in. No one would be out in an electric storm! Why didn’t I fucking notice it was so close?”

The question is rhetorical, but I can’t help realising that I did notice the storm. I didn’t say anything because I was focused on the Stag, but I noticed it. If we get into real trouble, it’s going to be my fault.

We make it to the gate and sprint through, not pausing before we head to the tracks. “When’s the next train?” Just as I finish my question, the sound of metal screeching can be heard.

“Hurry!” Eric calls over the drumming rain and thundering sky. We sprint to catch the train as it flies past. Eric gets on first, turning to help me. The ground is wet and slippery, and just as I feel myself about to go down, Eric grabs me and pulls me into the carriage. From the train, we can see the lightning hitting the ground all around with ferocity. I begin to panic about being in a metal train but relax as the train starts to arc away from the storm. The wind fills the carriage and it’s a bitter reminder of how utterly soaked we are. I move to the back corner of the carriage, sitting down and wrapping my arms around myself.

“Fuck it’s cold,” I growl grumpily, my skin beginning to go bumpy from the rush of air.

Eric shakes off as much water as he can, moving to pull the carriages doors closed. The blue safety light immediately turns on when both carriage doors are shut. I breathe a sigh of relief when the cold harsh wind ceases its battering and chilling pressure against my skin.

“You okay Blue?” Eric asks, sliding down next to me.

“Yeah…j…just cold.” My voice stammers due to my teeth chattering. Eric looks me over before moving up onto his knees. “W…What are you doing?” Eric pulls off his vest and undershirt, revealing his toned torso. Once bare, he moves his hands to me, trying to unzip my jacket before I slap his hands. “What are you doing Eric?” I snap.

“Relax Blue, you’re shivering. If you don’t get out of these wet clothes and warmed up, you’re going to get hypothermia.” Eric answers calmly, sensing my hesitance.

“F…fine but I can do it m…myself.” I stutter, not sure whether to blame my nerves or the shivering. I lift my hand to grip my zip, but my fingers are so cold I can’t hold it properly. Eric watches me patiently. I let my arms drop and sigh defeatedly. “Okay…help me please.” I ask in a small voice.

“Dillan look at me.” I weakly open my eyes to find him staring at me intensely.

Whilst staring at me I feel the zip move, _why is he looking at me like that?_ When the zip continues downwards, and his eyes don’t leave mine, I realise why. He’s showing me that he’s only doing this to help me, that he doesn’t have an ulterior motive. Once my jacket is unzipped, he helps me pull it off before his fingers touch the edge of my shirt.

“Is this okay?” He asks softly. I nod and allow him to pull it off and over me. Sitting back from me, his eyes never look at any other part of me. “I’m going to remove my pants and yours. Is that okay? They are both soaked through.” I nod slowly and allow him to continue.

When we finally both sit in just our underclothes, I’m thankful that I had decided to wear all black today and wouldn’t have any accidental see-through clothing. Eric slides close to me, his body warmth addictive. How he can get soaked to the bone and still be super warm is impossible to understand. Before my thoughts can continue, Eric pulls me into his laps, his arms and legs going around me. They barely touch me but the heat he gives off slowly encourages my shivering to cease.

Ever so slowly my breathing returns to normal, relaxing my body against his as I try to get as close to him without being weird. Wrapping his arms around me, Eric pulls me flat against him. I tense slightly but when he does nothing else, I relax.

Suddenly the train jerks to a stop and the light shut off.

“What the fuck was that?” I ask.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O Did she just? Yes I did. CLIFFHANGER ;P Don't stress though...all will be revealed in the next chapter!
> 
> Leave a Kudos and Comment and let me know your thoughts!!!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	18. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eric and Dillan arrive back at Dauntless things are tenser than when they left. How will Dillan deal with her teammates, and what new information does Eric discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! Sorry, It's a few hours late!!! Got carried away :P 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> WARNING: Bad Flashbacks, Bullying, Depression.

**CHAPTER 18**

The carriage is plunged into darkness.

“Eric? Why’s the train stopped?” Eric shifts from behind me and moves to get up. I can hear him walking around, the rattling of something moving and then silence. “Eric?” I ask nervously.

“The doors won’t budge. The storm must have cut the train’s power. That would explain the light going out and the automatic lock on the door.” Eric answers.

“So, we can’t get out? W…we’re stuck in here?” My voice is quiet, and a yelp escapes me when I feel a warm presence beside me.

“It’s okay Blue it’s just me. Don’t worry about it, as soon as the storm passes, we’ll be back to Dauntless.” He speaks softly, but I can still hear him over the thundering rain outside.

The darkness of the room and the fact that I’m only in my bra and underwear have me tensing. _Why did this have to happen? It was going fine until this. Now I’m in the dark…again. And all I can think about is…that fucking prison…and my uncle._ I breathe deeply but can feel the tingling in my nose that signals oncoming waterworks. A soft sob escapes my throat and I try to bury my face in my knees to prevent any further sounds.

“Dillan? Are you okay?” I hear Eric, but I can’t answer. I know my voice will be all wavy and weak. “Dillan…is this…” He pauses as if he’s nervous, “is this like the time in the mirror hallway?” I tense up, but he pulls me close to his side, his bare skin warm and comforting. “Like the fear simulation you had in that dark room?” The fact that he’s been paying attention to everything break down of mine shocks me a little. “And when I find you in bed sometimes having nightmares?” I can’t stop the small whimper that escapes from my chest. I nod against him and he pulls me into his lap, sighing softly. “Blue what happened to you?” His voice sounds distraught. _What happened to me? Does he mean that I’m not what he thought I was? Am I weak and pathetic? Am I broken?_ “Dillan…why are you afraid of the dark?”

Tears run down my face and for once, I’m thankful for the mask of darkness. I shake my head and wipe my eyes as best I can, but I try to form an answer.

“I…can’t.” I tremble in his arms as his grip tightens.

“You can’t tell me?” He asks gently.

Faintly I manage “b…bad things.”

“Does this have anything to do with your uncle?” Eric must feel me tense in his arms as he continues, “you won’t have to deal with him again if it is. Whatever it is that happened to you won’t happen again.” He sounds so sure of himself and I wish I could believe him. His hand rubs against my back whilst simultaneously pushing me against him. “Why don’t you try to get some rest? I’ll be here when you wake up.”

I lean my head against his shoulder, my face pressed into his neck. Even though I doubt I’ll get any sleep, I close my eyes and will myself to relax.

 

** ERIC POV **

_What did her uncle do to her?_ I wonder curiously as my hand runs up and down her spine. My intention when removing clothes was to make sure we both avoided hypothermia, especially now that the train has shut down, but after sitting here, watching her sleep in my lap and feeling her soft skin, my mind begins to drift. Just as a fantasy forms in my head, she twitches in my lap and mumbles something. Figuring she’s woken up, I try to soothe her.

“It’s alright Dill, we’re still on the train.” She jumps again, and I realise that she hasn’t woken up yet. She must be dreaming. “Dillan? Can you hear me?” I ask softly. She mumbles again, and I lower my ear to her, trying to get a better angle. “Dillan?”

“N…no…” _What?_ “no…”

“No what Dillan?”

“Don’t…” she squirms in my lap lightly, “don’t…touch there.” Confused, I rub her back gently.

“Don’t touch you where?”

“Don’t punish…didn’t mean to…please…” _Is she dreaming about her past…her uncle?_

“It’s okay Blue, you’re uncles not here.” I try to reassure her.

“N…not my uncle…”

“Yes, your uncle is not here.”

“Not him…her…” She buries her face against my neck, gripping onto me. “Don’t let her get me…”

_Her? Who’s her?_

“Who is she?”

“M…mother…”

 _Her mother abused her too?_ I hate to push her, but I need to know more.

“What is she doing to punish you?” She whines against my neck.

“B…belt…knife…uncle is touching…” She twitches, her nails dig into my skin, her face wet with tears.

Not wanting to push her towards her nightmare, I wrap my arms securely around her and rock gently. _So, it isn’t just her uncle…her mother physically hurt her as well._

“It’s okay Blue, I’m here. I’ll make sure they stay away.” She twitches a bit more but slowly relaxes the more I talk. Wanting to help her more, I keep speaking to her about nonsense. About stories of when I was a child, my family, friends. Knowing she won’t remember the conversation, eases my nerves a bit, considering I never tell people about myself.

 

* * *

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

The train lurches into motion again, jolting me back awake. Eric’s arms are still secure around me, but once my balance is restored, he helps me to stand. The light in the carriage is restored and I become acutely aware of the lack of clothing. I turn and find my clothing, redressing as quickly as I can. Eric takes the unsubtle approach of watching me till I’m fully clothed, then finally moving to dress himself. I open the door on the carriage, desperate to not let another power outage shut us in. It’s early morning, and it is still overcast, but nowhere as bad as before. Once redressed in our still wet clothes, Eric joins my side, placing one of his hands on my lower back.

“I won’t tell anyone about what happened in here. You can say whatever you like.”

Relief washes over me. I really didn’t need to deal with more judgement at having spent a night on a train with a dauntless leader. Of course, Eric can be a hard-ass and rude sometimes, but he can also be like this. Sometimes I wish other people could see this side of him too. I stare at the scenery, the city buildings flying past until Eric nudges me on our approach to Dauntless rooftop. We run, jump, and land on the gravel roof, this time I don’t crash and cut up any skin. My jumping and landing has improved from practice, and I no longer fall over unless I’m intentionally rolling.

I follow Eric’s lead as he strides to the wall and jumps into the hole. _There’s gotta be an easier…more chilled way of getting into Dauntless right?_ I follow suit when he calls that he’s off the net. The sickening sensation of being tossed around is still the same but dulled slightly by the knowledge of the net and Eric waiting for me. He helps pull me from the net and guides me straight to the pit where the initiates and other members of Dauntless have assembled for breakfast. Keeping up with his long-measured strides proves difficult but, upon noticing my struggle, he slows down slightly. Max notices our presence and corners us first.

“Where the _hell_ have you two been?” He snaps grumpily.

“We saw something in the fields, went to check it out but it wasn’t anything dangerous. The electric storm hit, we just made it back onto the train, but after we closed the carriage doors the power cut. The generator lights went out and the doors locked automatically, so there must have been a technical fault in the generators. We were stuck on the train till it reset this morning and brought us here.” Eric answers smoothly.

I shift awkwardly on my feet until Max eventually nods. He instructs Eric to follow him for a meeting of great importance and I am left on my own again. Turning back to the room, I notice multiple sets of eyes on me. Quietly I move over to the table that my friends sit at. The spot they usually leave for me is filled now that they are sitting spaced out on the bench. Deciding to bite the bullet, I extend the first olive branch.

“Can I sit with you guys?” I ask nervously. Just as Alan goes to move to let me in, Magnus stops him.

“Sorry but our tables full.” He snaps, not even looking at me. “Maybe you should go sit with Eric. Or just sleep with someone else to get a spot at their table.” I was exhausted already but he managed to drain me even more.

“Magnus, I don’t want to fight.” I sigh.

“Maybe you should have thought about that earlier.” He growls standing up to tower above me.

“Come on! You can’t seriously think I would sleep with someone just to pass initiation!” I plead desperately.

“How am I supposed to know? How are any of us supposed to know?” He leans closer to me, “For all we know, maybe you have! Maybe Eric got pissed at Connor, Victor, and Felix because you were trying to fuck them, but he wanted you first. Is that what happened?” By now, Magnus is yelling into my face. “Did you just open your legs for everyone back home too? Huh? So why not just open your legs for us while you’re at –”

_Silence._

No one moves. Everyone just saw what had happened, but no one does anything. With my fist clenched, I lower my arm back to my side, my body shaking with adrenalin.

“I hate you,” I whisper it, but everyone hears it. Magnus’s eyes widen slightly in shock but before he can say anything I turn and leave.

I start running and don’t stop until I reach the leaders’ bathroom. I slam the door shut and lock it, pushing my palm against my chest to stop the sharp pain I feel. My breathing is ragged and just as shaky as my body. When everything has stopped spinning, my eyes are rung dry, and the feeling of needing to vomit ceases, I pull up my hood and head back into the corridor, desperate to become invisible. I march straight to Eric’s apartment, avoiding everyone and anything.

My prayers are answered when I arrive and he’s not back from his meeting. I stumble into the apartment, closing and locking the door, before wandering down the corridor to the end room. Climbing onto the bed, I’m thankful again for the softness and Eric’s generosity for giving me the spare room. Kicking off my shoes, my pants and pulling off my bra, I climb under the covers and curl around the spare pillow. I hope for a dreamless sleep. Any place where I’m numb.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

The meeting with Max and Jeanine is dull and boring. All they had done the entire time was repeat what we had agreed upon in the last meeting. Jeanine seemed pissed about something, not that I cared, I wasn’t craving to be best buddies with the blonde hag. The only reason Dauntless worked with Erudite was because they designed our weapons. If they didn’t provide engineering and medicinal aids to the other factions, they would have been overrun already. Leaving the meeting had been a relief. During the entire time, I had been focusing on one thing, and that one thing was not business related. That one thing was sitting on my lap last night, cuddling me, and whispering unsettling things. Whilst on the topic of those things…

I retrieve my datapad from my pocket and head towards my office. _Being a leader does have its privileges_ , I muse, entering my workspace. I tell my secretary to forward on any emails I need to look at urgently before moving into the space of my office. Once in my own privacy, I search Dillan up on the Dauntless files.

 **Original Name:** Redacted **  
Dauntless Name:** Dillan  
**Age:** 17  
**Date of Birth:** 19/08/2336  
**Birth Faction:** Erudite  
**Transition Faction:** Dauntless  
**Birth Father:** Redacted (deceased)  
**Birth Mother:** Redacted  
**Siblings:** None

 _Why are her parents’ names redacted? Why is her original name redacted? I swear the more and more I investigate this girl, the more and more elusive she becomes._ I shut my datapad off and head off in search for Dillan. Although I want to ask her about her file, I’m not sure she remembers that her final evaluation is tomorrow. Deciding to leave the questions pressing in my mind, buried and waiting for another time, I begin walking towards where I left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooh Let me know your thoughts and ideas! I want to hear what you make of this chapter!!!


	19. Hide Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Simulations are here. Do things go well? What if they don't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo :) I'm excited about this chapter! A lot happens and we get to see Eric's POV a bit more!
> 
> WARNING: Adult Language, Bullying, Fear, Depression.

**CHAPTER 19**

** DILLAN’S POV **

I press closer to the body next to mine. _Wait…who’s in my bed?_ My eyes snap open and I gaze up at the strong stubbled jaw in front of me. _Eric_. I shift to get a better look at him, stirring him awake. Blearily, he glances down at me.

“Why are you in my bed? I didn’t have any nightmares…” I yawn sleepily. The shit-eating grin I’ve come to know appears on his face yet again.

“I’m not in your bed Blue.” He answers, his arms squeezing me slightly.

“I’m dreaming?” I question softly, pressing my face against his chest again.

“No…you fell asleep in my bed.”

I bolt upright, perfectly awake now. Glancing around, I realise that he’s right. I must have been too out of it last night to notice the difference. That means he slept in bed with me all night. Sheepishly, I glance into his eyes, immediately looking away embarrassed.

“Not to make you feel any worse but do you remember what today is?” I hear Eric ask.

 _What’s today?_ I look at him curiously.

“Final Evaluation day? Your fear simulation and assessment?”

“What!” I screech, “How did I forget that? How? Oh, no…I’m screwed!” I start panicking and hide my face in my hands. “Fucking fuck, fuck, fuck!” Warm hands massage my shoulders, hands that I gladly lean into.

“Stop worrying, you’ll be fine.” Sighing softly, my shoulders begin to relax. “If you need to, go see your friends before your evaluation.” My back tenses. “Blue?” I hang my head, remembering how I punched Magnus last night…and told him I hated him. “Okay, I’m over this.” Eric quickly manoeuvres me to be facing him. “What happened between you and your friends? Not that I care or like them, but whatever happened between you and them is messing with your focus.”

Knowing he won’t leave me alone until he gets an answer, I resign myself to spill. “They think I’m sleeping with you to pass initiation. Then they thought that maybe I made up everything with Connor, Victor, and Felix. Then they made comments about me whoring myself out to everyone.” I keep my eyes downcast, shamefully.

“What?” He pauses, and I wait for the onslaught of insults of how he doesn’t want me anyways, or how maybe I was lying and sleeping around. “Are they fucking stupid?” He snaps angrily. I barely notice the single tear running down my cheek until Eric wipes it away. “Why are you crying when they are the ones being idiotic?”

“B…because they think I’m sleeping with you and hate me for it, but you wouldn’t want to be with me anyways…at least not for a proper relationship, and they don't want to talk to me because of that...and it's just so fucked up.”

“Is that what you think?” I'm not sure which part he is referring to but I nod my head solemnly.

Suddenly Eric pulls me fully into his lap, his hand gently tilting my jaw so that we hold eye contact. His eyes are so serious that I want to look away, but his grip holds firm.

“Dillan, your friends are stupid for thinking that you are sleeping with me to pass initiation. You clearly have the skills and they are blind for not seeing it. They are even more idiotic for thinking that _I_ would allow an Initiate to pass for sex. More than that, they are absolute morons for thinking that you would lie about those three dimwits or for believing that you are sleeping around.” I nod, listening to what he says. “Also, I do like you Blue, it’s just difficult sometimes. As a person in my position, everyone looks for a weakness and until everything is sorted between Erudite and Dauntless, I have to keep everything under wraps.”

Eric gently kisses my forehead, “Now, today you need to focus on you. Let’s have breakfast, go to the evaluation room and just get today over with. Besides…I want to see what tattoo you plan to get.” I playfully shove him and let him lead me to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Five pancakes later…

Sitting in the evaluation room gives me the jitters. It’s the last time I have to do these bloody fear simulations but it’s also the deciding moment. Do I become a part of Dauntless…or will I be sent away?

I haven’t looked at anyone since I entered, taking Eric’s advice seriously. No one has tried to talk to me either, which is a blessing in its self. I pay no attention to the names that are called until it is finally my turn.

Following Four into the Evaluation chamber is nerve-wracking. There are dozens of Erudite members, ready to evaluate me and decide my fate. Knowing that Erudite members are here puts my head in a spin. If either of my remaining relatives are here, knowing about it before my sim will affect my performance. I hop into simulation chair and allow Four to inject me. Closing my eyes, I let the serum kick into action.

 

*****

 

_The first four simulations are the same as always. The room, the corridor, the kitchen, and Eric being cruel. I’m used to those…I can handle those. It’s the fifth one that confronts me…this one scares me more than all the others combined._

_Sitting in the Initiates bunker, I begin tying up the laces of my boots when Magnus walks in. I look up just as Chris, Alan, Richard, Lathan, Jaxon, Four and Eric enter behind him. Standing up, I eye them nervously._

_“What’s up, guys?” I ask._

_“Can you believe her.” Magnus snaps._

_“No one can believe her. She lies about everything.” Chris snarls._

_I stand slowly, backing away from their harsh glares. Even Four glowers at me as though I’ve killed his favourite pet. Every time I take a step away, they move one forwards._

_“What do you want? Why are you here?” Trying to remain calm, I look for something around to protect myself if need be._

_“Well, we decided that if you’re going to act like a slut…then we’re going to treat you like one.” Eric growls lowly at me._

_“We all think you’re disgusting!” Alan adds in viciously. They all begin to spit words at me, moving forward, grabbing and pulling at my clothing._

_“Revolting!”_

_“Whore!”_

_“Bitch!”_

_“Slag!”_

_My mental resilience snaps._ Fuck them! If they think that I’m going to sit here and take this shit, then they have another thing coming. I know people think these things about me and I hear it all the time in my head, I don’t need them to say it to me though.

_The anger burns through me as I lung at them. The first person I shove is Magnus. Next, I kick Four. The whole time I fight my way through them towards the door, I shout at them._

“Fuck you!” _Shove. “_ Who! _” Punch. “_ The! _” Kick. “_ Fuck! _” Elbow. “Do_ YOU! _” Knee. “_ THINK YOU ARE! _”_ _Headbutt. “_ TO JUDGE ME!” _I’ve resorted to using anything and everything by now, starting to bite and scratch. “_ YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE THE SHIT I’VE BEEN THROUGH! THE HELL I ENDURED BEFORE HERE. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! _”_

_I collapse on the floor, curling into a ball, my hands holding my head. Eventually, I take a deep breath before removing my hands from my face. I notice my hands are wet…and red…_

_My gaze snaps up to find them all…on the floor…covered in blood._

Did I do that? Could I really have…killed them? No…no! I…I wouldn’t have hurt them…I’m not like her!

I wouldn’t have! I wouldn’t have hurt…Eric…

_His face is turned towards me…they all are. Their eyes cold and blank. The life drained from them. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, murmuring to myself over and over "I'm not her..."_

 

***** 

 

The room is still when I wake up. Everyone…is staring at me. Nervously, I sit up in the chair and look at Four, his face a mixture of concern and fear. Glancing around, I notice my simulations filling multiple screens in front of shocked Erudite members. I lock eyes with Eric briefly before standing up and waiting for further instructions, but when I see her, my whole-body freezes.

_Of course, she’s here…_

All I can see in her eyes are anger and the promise of suffering. Wanting to escape the tension within the room, I turn and leave, ignoring Four’s questioning glance. I need to leave now, feeling a possible panic attack approaching the longer I stay in the room.

I slam through the door and into the corridor, storming past the other initiates who wait for their scorings. I need to be alone right now and knowing that Eric will be busy with the final tests and new dauntless members who pass, gives me the perfect opportunity to get solitude in his spare room. I arrive at his apartment before I know it, opening the door and slamming it shut. Hurrying myself up, I quickly pace to down the hallway, deciding last minute to go to Eric’s room instead.

Once the door closes, the emotions come crashing over me. At first, all I feel is anger. I scream and punch the wall to the left of his doorway, creating a sizable dent. _Why the fuck was she there? I mean I know why but come on! She couldn’t just give me some fucking peace!_ I grab Eric’s chest of draws and use all of my strength to drag it in front of his door, marginally blocking it. The few objects that were on top, cascade to the floor but I barely notice. _And what the fuck was that last simulation about?_ I rip the doona, sheets, and pillows from the bed.

Fear hits second. _Could I really do that to them? NO! But what if I am like her…What if I will become her._ Then there was the look on Fours face after. He was so scared of me…of what I might do…and Eric…no doubt he thinks I’m a fucking psychopath.

Finally, I’m graced with depression. I move to the far corner of his room and collapse. A few tears track down my cheeks as I set up a nest. There are barely any tears, my eyes empty from crying too much. Wrapping the doona around myself, I hide my face in the pillow, its thickness providing a sound barrier for the noises tearing from my throat. _Why does the pillow have to smell like him so much? It’s a pillow! Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_ Not knowing or caring if I had passed the final part of initiation, I allow myself to drift into the unconscious.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

_What the hell was that?_

I had seen her previous fear simulations, including the one I was in, but that last one was new. All fear is derived from something true. _Is this because of the shit her friends were saying? What are they thinking? But it was something more than that. She looked around and saw something…someone and that’s why she left._ I scan the room looking for her uncle. Not being able to see him anywhere, I begin to think harder when it hits me. _The mother…_ Looking around I look for anything that I can recall. The slight frame. Blonde hair. Bony hands. Poised appearance. I take note of each Erudite member in the exam room, isolating those who could possibly be Dillan’s mother.

Although pissed and concerned, I have to stay for the final exams, one of the negative aspects of being a leader. Four seems just as concerned as I am and although I don’t want him worrying for her, we both know how serious this is.

The other thing that bothers me is her friends. _Had they really said things like that to her? If they had, how stupid were they? Do they honestly think that she lied about Connor, Victor, and Felix? That she actually wanted it? What a bunch of dickheads._ In that moment, I decide what to do next. Before I find Dillan, I plan on retrieving the tape that has been held as evidence in her case against Connor and Victor and showing everyone just how wrong they are.

 

* * *

 

Most of the fears the initiates have are stupid and weak. I’m thoroughly bored by the end of it but determined to get out of this stuffy room. Shoving my way past the initiates who wait for their scores, I pause to watch the screen. The ranking appears, and a brief glimpse of the screen tells me exactly where she ranks amongst the initiates. I continue storming towards the control room, everyone parting out of my way as if they might get burnt.

Barging in through the door, I notice Kida sitting at the main desk, a few other dauntless members sitting at other monitors. Kida reads my expression and tells the others to leave.

“What’s going on? You look like you’re about to skin someone.” He asks.

“I need you to do something for me…and you’re not going to like it.” My voice leaves no room for indecision and without a moment’s hesitation, he answers.

“What do you need.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...well...well 
> 
> I wonder how Eric's little plan is going to turn out...  
> Let me know your thoughts! Keep an eye out for the next Chapter!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	20. Punishment for the Little Problem Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Footage is released from Dillan's ordeal and those who tormented her feel horrible. When Eric arrives home, he finds that Dillan has destroyed Eric's room. Rather than be mad though, Eric has another idea for punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there lovelies :)  
> Here it is, a brand spankin new chapter ;) Things get a lil bit steamy and tense but its all for the love of the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Resurface of trauma, Sexual Tension, Spanking, 
> 
> Think that's it :)

**CHAPTER 20**

** MAGNUS’S POV **

We sit at our usual table, excitedly chatting about how we all passed. Alan cut it a bit close, but he made it through just the same. Once we were confirmed to have a place at Dauntless, we had been issued with our very own datapad and itineraries for choosing a career. Only a few were placed below the red line this time and, although I won’t admit it, I was secretly glad Dillan had passed too. In all honesty, I don't know what to believe. I believe she isn’t the type of person to do all the shit that people have been saying but it’s hard to know which rumours are false and which are true. She spends so much time with Eric that it couldn’t _not_  be true, and every time I bring it up she gets antsy. Unfortunately, jealousy makes me act like an idiot sometimes. The possibility that she feels something for Eric is gut-wrenching. _Does she not see how I feel?_

Suddenly my datapad sounds with a message. _Odd…I haven’t given anyone my pad number yet._ Another ding sounds nearby. And another. One by one everyone’s datapad goes off. _Maybe it’s just a casual reminder._ I continue eating my lunch and talking to Richard when the numerous shocked gasps and murmuring grabs my attention again.

“Fuck.” It’s Alan on my left. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him swear. Even when he was getting a tattoo he didn’t swear. Looking at him, his face is filled with pain and regret. Glancing around the room I notice others looking at their datapad, each holding various distraught and horrified expressions.

“What is it?” Chris asks.

Alan looks down ashamed before turning his datapad to me. When I see the screen, the sound kicks in.

_“You scared of the dark Erudite?”_

The screen is dull, but I can see it. Victor holds Dillan’s hands above her head whilst Connor presses his body against hers. Felix stands to the side shuffling awkwardly. You can’t see the faces in the video, but I can identify the voices and bodies easily.

_“Some of us were wondering if you were fucking Eric or Four…or both. Let’s have a little looksie at what’s hidden under all this shall we.”_

My stomach drops further as they flip her shirt and bra up. Victor bites her breast and she screams, all the while trying to buck them off her. _Of course she didn’t want it…how could I have said that shit?_ My train of thought is stopped short as the audio draws my attention back to the screen.

_“Fuck yes…keep crying. Such a good slut. So fucking tight too…y…you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”_

I watch as Connor pushes his fingers into her. The video may be of crappy quality, but I can still see the tears running down her face.

_“Don’t worry pet. You won’t die a virgin.”_

The sensation you get just before you vomit is strong and prominent in me at this moment. _What have I done…_

_“Sorry, darling, time’s short.”_

I click out of the screen, my arms shaking. I can’t watch any more. I don’t want to know if he did end up fucking her or not. _Here I’ve been, accusing her of wanting it and of sleeping with Eric…she’ll never forgive me._

The sounds coming from the numerous datapad’s thunder through my ears and I stand up, moving to leave… desperate to find her and apologise. Just as I reach the corridor entrance, Eric appears and blocks my path.

“Don’t you fucking dare think about going to talk to her.” He growls at me. “You and your friends can sit and think about the hell you put her through and maybe, just maybe she’ll consider talking to you again.”

Without further ado, Eric turns and storms down the corridor away from me. I stand there thinking for a moment, _we did put her through hell. All this was happening and when she needed us, we rejected her._

I sit down in the doorway, bringing my knees to my chest. My body trebling with the sobs that threaten to escape.

_What…do I do?_

** ERIC’S POV **

After shutting down that moronic Amity transfer, I set myself the task of finding Dillan. Knowing her, she’ll be in one of two places; the leaders’ bathroom, or my apartment. The first place I look is the leaders’ bathroom, making sure to check all the stalls in case she’s decided to hide. When I realise that she’s not there, I quickly head to my apartment.

After unlocking the door and entering, I notice the deafening silence. Setting down my datapad, I head through the kitchen, checking the spare bedroom, toilet room, and bathroom too. _Maybe she’s in my room again?_ Quietly, I head to my door, not wanting to disturb her, in case she _is_ in there. I gently push the door open, only managing to push it a short distance before it hits something and stops. Forcing my door open a little bit more, I stick my head through and come face to face with a shocking sight.

My bedroom has been ransacked. No…not ransacked. Rearranged. I notice the sleeping form in the corner of my room, wrapped in blankets, sheets, and huddled around a pillow. Gently, I push the door further open, causing my chest of draws to drag across the floor. _A lot of strength in that little firecracker I see._ I then notice the slight dent in my wall, _that little shit._ Dillan doesn’t seem to stir in the slightest, obviously too exhausted to hear anything. 

Once fully inside the room, I continue to pick things up from the floor until it is no longer a minefield. Eventually, I turn to the sleeping bundle in the corner. _Although I want to make sure she’s okay, she did kind of fuck up my room…and I do want to help her celebrate and forget all this shit…especially before she finds out about the video._ I pause for a moment, realising just how pissed she’s going to be… _Oh well, first things first…let’s wake up sleeping beauty._ An evil thought crosses my mind as I cross the room to her nest. As carefully as I can, I unwrap her from her cocoon and pick her up. She curls into me as I carry her to the middle of the room slowly. She’s so docile like this, less a firecracker and more a harmless kitten. _Ha! If I called her Kitten…_

As softly as I can, I sit down and lay her across my lap. When I know she won’t stir, I take the risk and roll her onto her stomach, finishing off by admiring my handiwork. Dillan lies on her stomach atop my legs, her face and knees resting on the bed, her ass up in the air. _This is going to be one hell of a surprise._ Raising one hand, I swiftly move it through the air and slap her ass hard. The shocked squeak is music to my ears. I rub her ass soothingly, waiting for her to say something.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

I’m woken by a stinging slap to the right side of my ass. As soon as the shock settles, I spin my head to see Eric smirking at me smugly. I try to move off his lap, but he holds me firm.

“Eric, what the hell?” I growl. “You have no right to –”

He spanks me again.

“No right to what? Spank you?” He chuckles, one hand holding me against his legs, the other caressing my stinging skin.

“Exactly! Let me up.”

“ _I_ think I have every right to…” He pauses, and I brace myself. _SLAP!_ “Spank you. It’s a small punishment for you messing up my room and denting my wall, but after you take your punishment, we’re going to have a different kind of fun.”

“And what’s that?” I snarl trying to squirm away from him.

“Well if you keep rubbing yourself against my lap like that, it’s going to be a special kind of fun, but I meant going to get a tattoo, have some drinks and partying.” I freeze in his laps as I realise what he means by _special_ _fun_. “Much better.”

“Fine.” I huff, “I’ll get a tattoo, drink, and party with you…now will you let me up?”

_Pause._

“Nope.” _SLAP!_ This time he decides to share the blossoming heat to my other cheek, causing me to grunt. “You still need to be punished for messing up my room Blue, so be a good girl, count for me and call me sir.”

“Sir? Really?” I scoff.

_SLAP!_

_Ow…_

“Yes really, and if you keep whining I’ll make you call me Daddy, thank me after each of them and ask for more. You’re not going anywhere Blue.” He comments, confirming his remark by tapping the hand that’s on my back. “Understood?”

 I whine in response.

 _SLAP!_ He alternates back to the right side, causing me to hiss softly.

“Come on Blue, it’s not that hard.” He chuckles. “Understood?”

“Understood.” I huff, pushing my face into the mattress stubbornly. _SLAP!_ I dig my nails into his bed. “Igg er,” I mumble into the bed.

“Princess, if I don’t hear you clearly, it won’t count.” He chuckles, running his hand over my abused butt. _Princess?_

“Six!” I snark.

“We’re not counting in sixes, Princess. Start from one.” This time the slap is a little harder, and I can’t ignore the slight arousal growing in my core.

Deciding not to argue with him, I growl out “one.”

“Good girl.” Eric praises, “but don’t forget to call me Sir, otherwise, we’ll start this whole process over. So, again.” Removing his hand, he returns it suddenly with another stinging slap.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, “one, Sir.”

“Much better Blue.” His warm hand leaves my skin only to return, earning a slight yelp.

“T…two, Sir.” _SLAP!_ “Three…Sir.” _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_ “Four, five, six Sir…” My voice has taken on a breathy tone, but I hope he doesn’t notice. _How many spanks does he need to give me?_

 

** ERIC’S POV **

I can feel the heat radiating off her ass… _what I would give to be doing this without her pants getting in the way._ Her breathing has become shallow, and I wonder if it’s from being embarrassed. Raising my palm again I slap the left side of her ass, trying to even out my hits.

“Um…s…seven, S…Sir?” She mutters, almost at the point where I want her to be.

Although the punishment began as a lesson for her not to throw tantrums and mess my shit up, it’s somehow changed into becoming a way to make her forget everything else. I gently squeeze her ass, appreciating its smooth curve, before delivering another hard spank. The noise she lets out confuses me. _Was that a groan of pain?_

“Eight…Sir” She breathes. _Maybe she really doesn’t like being spanked…Oh well, I'm almost done anyway._

Without another pause I slap her ass again, the noise coming out loud and clear this time. _She’s fucking moaning_. Noticing that she must have forgotten the number, I try to prompt her.

“What number are we on Princess?”

The _Princess_ thing just kind of slipped out earlier, but since she didn’t say anything, I just went along with it.  _I wonder what other nick-names I can get away with._

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

_What number am I on? Fuck! Um…I did seven…_

“E…eight Sir?”

Eric chuckles slightly but gently rubs my ass…in what seems like an encouraging manner. I can barely remember what the argument was about, let alone what number I’m on. All I am aware of is the warmth radiating from my battered ass, and the warmth blooming in between my legs. _Ugh, what’s happening…_

** ERIC’S POV **

Chuckling at her accidental doubling up of numbers, I decide not to pull her up on her mistake. I raise my hand again, slapping down hard enough to make sure that there will be a nice mark still there tomorrow.

She lets out a small whimper, “Nine…Sir.”

Just as I go to raise my hand, she slightly pushes her ass back against it. _It must be instinctual,_ I try to reason with myself, _no way would she do that if she was conscious of it._ She has started breathing heavily now, and I decide to allow her a little more reprieve before the finale. Gently massaging her backside, I take note of how her legs have relaxed enough to part slightly, and how her shoulders and back are no longer tense.

“Good girl…we have one more left okay? Are you ready?” I ask genuinely.

She nods softly, her breath coming in little pants. Her eyes close and she bites her lip lightly. _Well, I’d better make this one count then, shouldn’t I?_ I slap down harder than all the others, right in between her legs. With the way she had arched, it was perfectly easy to hit her where she needed it. A long, loud moan sounds from the girl across my lap. _Fuck that’s a sound I like hearing._

“Number Princess?” I murmur softly.

“T…ten Sir…”

_And damn could I get used to hearing her call me that._

I let her rest on my lap, rubbing her backside tenderly. Her eyes are closed, lips parted, and my mind gets to thinking about what I want. Slowly stirring back into the land of the living, she mumbles something against the bed cover.

“What was that?” I ask, moving her hair from her face as she turns to see me.

“Tattoo time?”

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

_Now that was an interesting experience. I’ve been spanked before but never in a way that felt like that…it wasn’t like I thought it would be. It was weirdly comforting. Maybe it was the way he reassured me…it kind of made me feel that I was safe._ The moment I mentioned getting a tattoo, I was placed on my feet with a more than eager looking Eric in front of me. He enthusiastically led me on our descent to the tattoo parlour, my butt burning the entire way. Eric messages ahead to make sure Pax is the one doing my tattoo, knowing I’d likely be more comfortable with him.

People seemed to be staring us… _did they hear about my storm out form the exam room…WAIT! THE TEST! THE SCORING!_ I spin to Eric, gripping his jacket in an almost psychotic way.

“ERIC! THE SCORING! DID I PASS?”

The shock on his face was priceless but I would have to savour it at another time. Right now, I was freaking the fuck out. When a smile dawned on his face, my stressful state melted a small bit.

“Yes.”

_Who was screaming? Oh shit…that’s me._

“ERIC! I PASSED! I PASSED!”

“Yes, you did.” His hands had gently gripped my hips as I bounced around in front of him. I hadn’t felt this happy in ages.

“Eek,” I squeal jumping again and hugging him. Eric laughs loudly into my neck before pulling back slightly, the smile on his face causing a slight fluttering in my stomach.

“Now tattoo?” He asks.

“YES!” I ignore the stares I receive from people the rest of the way, content with the happy feeling I have from finally passing initiation and the support I have from Eric.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O talk about a brand spankin new chapter (see what I did there hehehehe) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and are ready for the next one!!! What ideas do you have about the tattoo Dillan may be getting???
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment! 
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	21. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was going well until Dillan became suspicious of peoples staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey You! 
> 
> Welcome back to another chapter :) Hope you all enjoy and are having a wonderful day!

**CHAPTER 21**

Pax greets us at the tattoo parlour. He gives me an odd look, but I shrug it off as Pax just being Pax. Once he looks at Eric, he seems to relax to a more casual state.

“Tell me sweet thing, have you shown Eric where your piercings are yet?” Pax asks, chuckling at Eric’s light scowl.

“No, I haven’t, I mean he hasn’t shown me his yet.” I joke, teasing Eric further. Eric’s gaze snaps to mine, my laughter faltering at the sinister smile he holds.

“I can show you mine any time you want Princess. Just ask.” He smirks triumphantly when I look at the floor embarrassed.

“Damn, you two. I can cut the sexual tension in here with a knife.” Pax laughs out.

“Oh, shut it, Pax,” Eric grumbles, only inciting Pax to laugh harder.

“So, _Princess_ ,” Pax teases, “where are you getting tattooed today?”

I had been considering a specific position for a while now, but it had taken a lot longer to come up with a design. With everything that had transpired in the past few weeks, I had finally decided on what I wanted. At first, I had been fine with the idea of Eric watching me get tattooed but being here on the spot has changed my mind. I move next to Pax and softly whisper in his ear, all the while keeping my eyes on Eric. As simply as I can, I explained the design I want and where I want it, encouraging him to use his creative instinct in any way he wants. Just before he leaves I whisper into his ear, asking him if he has a blindfold. The last request leaves Pax giving me suspicious smirk, but he nods and leaves the room.

“What did you tell him?” Eric asks in a slightly huffy voice, “And where’s he going.”

I turn back to Eric, walking over to lean against the bench next to him. “Don’t worry your little head about it.” I chuckle at the death glare he sends my way. “I was just telling him the tattoo I want.”

“And what’s that?”

“A secret.”

Pax enters the room again carrying a long scarf, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“What’s the scarf for?” Eric asks suspiciously, his gaze trained on the scarf as Pax hands it over to me without saying anything. “Blue?” I turn to Eric, lifting the scarf up until it’s levelled with his eyes. “Blue? I’m serious. What are you doing?”

“Trust me?” The pause and slight nod he gives me is enough to encourage me to wrap the scarf around his head, effectively covering his eyes. He stays silent whilst I guide him to sit in the seat next to the tattoo bench. Pax gestures for me to remove my top and bra for the tattoo area to be unobstructed. Quietly I remove my top, pausing when I feel Eric’s hands on my hips.

“What are you doing?” He asks, his fingers running along my bare skin. I’ve never seen Eric look vulnerable, but he does seem to be slightly more tense than usual, given that he can’t see any possibly oncoming attack.

“Just getting ready for the tattoo.” I murmur, unclasping my bra and using my hand to cover my chest. Pax gives me some privacy, having turned away to face the back wall. I gently remove Eric’s hands, making sure to hold on to one of them, as I climb onto the table. Without looking, Pax extends his arm out, holding a towel for me to cover up my breasts. I let go of Eric’s hand to place the towel across my chest, allowing him the freedom to move his hand wherever. It ends up being placed on my stomach, but I make sure he doesn’t move it anywhere else.

“Are you topless Blue?” Eric questions, his fingers running along the skin near my bellybutton.

“Yes, and Pax you can turn around now I’m ready.” When I agree that I’m topless, Eric’s head shoots up as if he’s trying to burn holes through the scarf with his eyes. Pax turns around, putting on gloves and getting the tattoo device set.

“Well, I do know one thing.” Eric chuckles softly.

“And what’s that?”

“You’re other piercing isn’t on your bellybutton.” His smirk is positively evil.

“Anyway!” Pax exclaims, trying to halt the teasing between us, “Here is the design I created from some images. I decided to put my own personal flair on it as you said.” Pax holds up the image of a purple flower, the top petals of the flower spreading out into streams of the galaxy. I smile at Pax, grateful that he encapsulated the feeling behind my ideas.

“How did you create it so quickly?” I ask astonished.

“Amazing skills, lots of practice, and a supply of artistic designs.” Pax answers

“I can’t believe you’re lying there topless, and I have to wear a stupid blindfold.” Eric sulks.

“Yeah, you’re missing out on some great stuff here.” Pax chuckles, turning to throw me a wink before placing the tattoo patch on my sternum. “Now this is going to heat up quite a bit but it’s just part of the process.”

The patch begins to warm against my skin, the sensation tingly rather than painful. I place my hand atop Eric’s, relaxing against the bench and closing my eyes. It doesn’t take long before Pax is peeling off the patch from my skin. He gently presses the blank skin around the tattoo, making sure it has settled properly before dabbing it with a cold damp cloth.

“There we go!” Pax smiles broadly, happy with a job well done.

“Can I look now.” Eric pouts under the blindfold. I consider showing him but part of me feels insecure and the other part just wants to be a tease.

“Not unless you behave.” I joke playfully, “I’d hate to have to punish you.”

“We both know you’re the one who likes to be punished.” He banters back.

Pax rolls his eyes and mutters something about getting us to just have at it already whilst he exits the room. The best part about Dauntless tattoos is that they don’t need time to heal or set, which means I can immediately get dressed and go about regular activities. I remove Eric’s hand from my stomach, standing up to quickly redress.

“Blue, will I ever get to see these piercings and tattoos?” Eric chuckles, standing up and blindly walking, arms extended in the hope to find me.

“Maybe.” I taunt, poking him in the side, “but not quite yet.”

Reaching up, I pull the blindfold off his eyes. Taking a moment to focus, his eyes find mine and he grins widely. For a moment we just stare at each other, I start to lean forwards but remember myself, pulling back in the last moment.

“W…we should go, you know, party,” Eric mutters, laughing in an almost forced manner. I nod positively and allow him to lead me out.

As we descend towards the pit, the level of staring increases. _What is everyone’s problem? They are definitely staring at me and not Eric._ Some of the gaze’s express sympathy, whilst others show concern. My skin itches at the constant attention. _Is there something on my face?_

“Um…Eric?” I whisper, leaning closer to him as we make our way towards a table where Kida and some of the other leaders sit.

“Yes?”

“Why is everyone staring at me?” I ask almost timidly. He pauses for the briefest moment, but it's enough to tell me something’s up.

“People stare, just ignore them. It’s probably because you’re a just passed initiation and you’re with me. Probably has people talking about inappropriate conduct.” I know he’s lying but I can’t bring myself to call him up on it.

We arrive at the table and the look he gives everyone seems to promise pain and death. Unfortunately, this only makes me question things more. _Why is he lying? What is he hiding from me?_ He mumbles something about getting us both a drink and walks off, his posture tense. I turn back to the table, looking for the weakest link. When I’ve found my target, I attack.

“Ryn, isn't it?” I ask the newest leader, gaining her attention, “Do you know why Eric’s being grumpy?”

She looks away almost immediately and shakes her head nervously. The others stare at me with a look that says, ‘drop the subject.’ I sit back and huff, waiting for Eric to return. A hand touches my shoulder and I look up to see Chris standing there nervously.

“C…Can I talk to you?” He stutters nervously.

“Oh, you want to talk to me now? What do you possibly have to say to me that isn’t an insult?” I snap, my mood immediately turning sour. Apart from Eric withholding information from me, I was having a great afternoon.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” His voice is quiet, but I heard him clearly enough.

“You’re sorry?” I ask dubiously. He nods solemnly. “Why are you sorry? I thought you all said I was a slut. That I wanted to fuck everyone.” I snap, standing to face him front on.

“That was before…” He pauses, looking down in what appears to be regret.

“Before what?” I growl. "What could have possibly changed your mind? Hmm?" The group behind me tenses as if waiting for a bomb to go off…and in a way it does.

“I saw the video of Connor, Victor, and Felix molesting you.”

Freezing, I let the words roll over me.

“W…What do you mean…you saw it?” I’m pissed at the tremor in my voice but I’m starting to feel genuinely sick.

“The video was sent to everyone’s datapad…you didn’t know?” He asks astonished.

“When did this happen!” Gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him close to me, I practically screech at him.

“U…Uh after the final stage was completed…”

“Who the fuck would release that? Why would…” My voice falters when I realised who did it.

This was why Pax gave me an odd look and everyone was staring. Why he was acting so tense and giving people death glares to stop them from talking to me about it. I can feel my eyes begin to burn as I turn to see Eric staring at me, drinks in his hands, his jaw slack. Before anyone can say anything, I storm out of the room, feeling like I’m going to suffocate.

_Why the fuck would he do that? I thought he cared about me…Ugh! I don’t want to cry anymore. Can’t this shit just stop happening!_ Anger begins to overlap the embarrassment and feeling of betrayal. _That fucking dickhead! UGH! When I see his face again I’m going to punch him so hard that his ancestors are gonna feel it._

My body must have known the sort of release I needed because not only a few minutes later I find myself in the training room. I thunder over to a punching bag and begin tearing it to shreds. Although it started with punching and kicking, I soon end up literally tearing into it, gouging holes with my nails, tearing strips of the skin off, and screaming at the bag.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeesh Dillan is not a happy camper...
> 
> Any thoughts on what may happen next? Let me know! 
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	22. A Heated Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Dillan and Eric...but who will come out on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Hope you're ready for a banging new chapter!
> 
> WARNING: Fluff and Smut! (about bloody time too)

**CHAPTER 22**

** ERIC’S POV **

_Fuck._ As soon as she storms out of the pit I know she’s found out. Quickly trailing after her, I throw a glare over my shoulder at Chris. _If he had just kept his mouth shut, she would still be having a good night! Everything was going so well…_

I lose Dillan in the corridors but when I hear screams of rage, tracking her down becomes much easier. Upon entering the training room, I pause in shock. Two punching bags lay strewn across the floor, torn to pieces, the stuffing pulled out and scattered around, the skins of the bags ripped apart. _How the fuck did she do that to two of them, let alone one, in such a little amount of time._ She’s screaming at the bag currently in front of her and I know I should be focused on calming her down, but I can’t help the small tinge of arousal that passes through me as I watch her. Riled up, wild, and out of control. Shaking my head, I take a step forwards, almost jumping back when her head snaps at me and a snarl of pure rage emanates from her small throat. _Ah, shit._ Biting the bullet, I continue my approach, albeit slowly.

“So…what are you doing?” I try to ask in a calming tone. The growl I receive makes me rethink my tactics. “Okay…clearly expressing some pent-up anger. Dillan I’m sor–”

She pounces at me before I get the chance to finish my sentence. The surprise impact knocking me back until we both topple to the floor.

“I’m imagining it’s your face that I’m ripping apart, you heartless dick!” She screams at me. Dillan continues to punch me, all the while yelling too. “What’s wrong with you? Why would you show everyone that video? Wasn’t it bad enough I had to experience it and Four having to save me? Then I had to deal with watching it in all my simulations, then the nightmares, then you find out, and now you show everyone what happened!” Her voice breaks as I finally manage to grab both of her wrists, flipping us so that I’m pinning her to the floor. “Do you even care about me at all?” She’s shaking under me and that’s when I notice her cheeks are wet from tears. “How could you do that…to me.” Her voice hiccups as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back in defeat. “Why…?”

I look at her, _really_ look at her. There’s so much pain, confusion, insecurities, and I realise…I don’t want to ever see her like this again. Taking a breath, I answer.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

“I’m sorry,” Eric whispers, his blue eyes staring intently into mine. “I released the video because I wanted everyone to see that you’re not weak. After everything you’ve been through you’re still fighting, and you passed. I wanted your stupid friends to see that you weren’t just some slut who slept with people to pass. I didn’t do this to hurt you, I did this because you _are_ strong, and everyone needs to see that…I did it because I _do_ care for you.”

The tears continue to run as I listen to the lies he continues to spout. “Y…You don’t care for me.” I remark, cursing my voice for wavering.

The sudden feeling of his lips on mine is enough to rip me from my wallowing. At first, I’m in shock, but when my eyes close, I slowly melt into the kiss. Somewhere down deep inside, I may have thought about kissing Eric before, but the real thing surpasses any daydreams I had. The tip of his tongue traces my lips, in what almost seems like a gentle plea for entrance, before I open my mouth. I’ve never kissed anyone before…ever…but if kissing Eric feels like this…then I may just have to do it more often. Gently, we pull away from each other and for a moment, neither of us speak.

“Wow, I’ve gotten you to apologise so many times since being here.” I tease, chuckling softly. Eric rolls his eyes before wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

“Here I go, putting myself out there, kissing you, and you’re more shocked that I apologised.”  He huffs.

Eric lying atop me is surprisingly comfortable, albeit a little bit heavy. Wiggling around, I try to adjust myself so that I can breathe better when Eris eyes widen as he stares heavily at me. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ I ponder. Moving to get more comfortable elicits a gasp from Eric as he closes his eyes, his hands gripping my wrists tighter.

“Eric? A…are you okay?” I ask concerned. He mumbles something, but I can’t hear. Sliding further under him, so I can lean closer, “What?”.

“Stop…moving.” He growls in my ear, his breath heavy on my neck. Feeling something poke painfully against my hip, I shift my waist hoping of dislodging it. Eric groan’s lowly.

 _Why is he the one groaning? I'm the one with something jabbing into my side...However...that didn't sound like a normal groan of paint....more like he was...oh…Oh…_ that’s _what’s poking me…wow that feels big…I mean no…stop it Dillan…_

“Um… s…sor –” Eric cuts me off by grinding against me, his head falling to rest on my shoulder.

“Fuck.” His breath is warm against my neck as he growls again, “The things I want to do to you right now.”

A shiver goes through me, but this is a good shiver. Pulling back, he looks at me to gauge my reaction. It’s shocking how I can go from feeling pure animalistic rage to giggly, shy excitement. Deciding to ignore my logical mind I nod shyly.

“We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He softly reassures.

When he doesn’t move, I look around at the room, panicking at the thought of him wanting to continue this _here_. Noticing my nervousness, Eric chuckles, leaning down to nuzzle my neck.

“Don’t worry Princess, we’re not staying here, you just feel so good under me.”

Humming softly in response, I begin wiggling my hips in the hope to entice Eric into action. It seems to have the desired effect when Eric is up in a flash, using his strength to flip me over his shoulder. I can’t help the giggle that escapes my throat, a smile spreading far across my face. A smile that turns into a stunned gasp when I suddenly feel the burning heat from being spanked.

“You think being a tease is funny Princess?” He growls whilst marching us both out of the training room, “Well, you’d better behave on our trip back to my quarters, otherwise everyone’s going to see how a naughty girl like you gets punished.” A small laugh quietly bubbles in my throat. Eric must sense its arrival because he spanks me again, this time harder. “Behave pet. If you’re good, I’ll only punish you in the bedroom.” I hide my face in my arms, my cheeks hot with a combination of embarrassment and aching arousal.

I close my eyes and allow Eric to carry me through the compound to his apartment. I’m not sure whether or not we pass anyone on our trip, but the upside of the butterflies currently in my stomach means that I really don’t care. The only things I’m focussing on are Eric’s hands rubbing up and down my backside, and the prospect of what will happen when we reach his apartment. Without putting me down, Eric opens the apartment door and carries me through, slamming the door shut with his foot.

“You gonna put me down now?” I laugh, wiggling my hips as much as I can in this position. Eric spanks my ass hard again, growling lowly.

“Not yet…and if you keep wiggling like that, I’m gonna tear up this ass.”

A soft whimper escapes my throat at both the next spank I receive, and the thought of Eric doing just that. Carrying me through the kitchen and down the hallway to his bedroom, Eric throws me on to his bed, climbing on top of me and pinning me to the mattress. My nerves are all over the place, but I can’t stop the excitement coursing through my veins. Eric kisses me hard, one of his hands gripping my hip tightly, the other weaving its way into my hair and tugging slightly. I moan in response, giving Eric the opportunity to press his tongue into my mouth. An opportunity he gladly takes. His hips grind against mine, his arousal prominent between his thighs.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

The soft whimper that escapes her elicits a growl from me. _Fuck I want her_. Holding her hip, I grind my hips against hers again, enjoying the friction I get from just that. I’ve never been one to get this worked up over a girl, but Dillan does something to me that I can’t ignore. Leaning down, I take the opportunity to lick and bite her neck, marking her as mine. Taking the next step, I slowly begin working my hand from her hip, up along her side until I reach her chest. When she doesn’t signal uncomfortableness, I gently massage her breast. Even through her bra, I can feel how soft and round they are. Tilting her head back, she lets out the softest mewl of pleasure. Unable to resist the bare skin of her neck, I lean forward, kissing and biting along the column of her throat, determined to show my claim to others.

Running my finger along the edge of her bra, I pull back to make sure she is okay with the speed we are going at. She bites her lip, a lip that I would prefer to be biting, and nods nervously. Maintaining eye contact, I slip the cup down under her breast. Quickly, I become aware of two things; one, her breasts are smooth, warm, and oh so soft, and two, Now I know where she’s pierced.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

Eric’s jaw drops before me and I lick my lips nervously. Once the shock passes, he seems to regain his composure.

“I kind of guessed it would have to be something like this…what with your bellybutton not being pierced, and no other places for hidden piercings but…God, that’s hot.” Eric speaks with such heat that I laugh nervously.

“That’s coming from the man with a certain pierced appendage.” I scoff causing his smirk to widen.

“I’d be happy to show you this _appendage_ right now if you want.” He teases. I roll my eyes and gasp in surprise when he gently flicks my nipple, his toothy grin making me blush deeply. Moving his hand, he tugs lightly at the hem of my shirt, “But I’d rather get these off and look at you.”

Slowly, I sit up, pushing him back a little. Eric sits back, looking at me with cautious excitement. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes, hoping that in taking this step, I can replace some of my fear. Gripping the hem of my shirt, I slowly begin lifting it, my hands shaking nervously in the process. Eric’s places his warm hands gently on my knees, in a somewhat encouraging manner, seeming to understand why I’m so anxious but also why I want to do this. Deciding to continue before I lose all my courage, I pull my shirt up across my chest and over my head. During the entire time it takes me to remove my shirt, and slowly my bra, I do not open my eyes. Eric removes his hands from my knees whilst I peel my bra away from my chest, quickly moving my hands to cover my breasts. My mother would always comment on how they were too big and ugly, thus making me even more self-conscious about being uncovered.

With my focus on trying to even out my breathing, I jump when warm hands lightly grasp my wrists. Reluctantly, I allow Eric to pull my hands away from my breasts and wait nervously for the criticism. Instead, I am met with silence.

“Dillan.”

My eyes snap open at the softness of his voice. Eric’s eyes stare straight into mine, not once looking down. _Do I really look that bad? Is that why he didn’t look at me in the train?_ Eric’s gaze slowly travels down my chest, his face remaining completely blank as he takes in my appearance. After what feels like hours but must have been only a few seconds, Eric’s gaze snaps back to mine.

“You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about.” In what almost seems like trepidation, Eric lifts one hand towards my body, stopping before he touches me. “May I?” Feeling my skin break out in goose-bumps, I nod. His hand touches my ribs, sliding up across my collarbones, down between my breasts before resting on my hip. “Beautiful.” It’s almost a whisper but I hear it. “The tattoo’s nice too.” He jokes, trying to put me at ease.

Leaning forward, he kisses me again, coaxing me back till I softly lay against the bed once more. The kiss isn’t like before where it was slow and gentle. This one is fuelled with hunger and passion. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I can feel Eric’s erection press directly against my core. _Fuck he’s hard_.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

She was truly beautiful. From her soft curves, full breasts and slightly protruding collarbones, to her dusty pink nipples pierced by a metal bar, the tattoo placed perfectly between her breasts and the few freckles that covered the top of her chest just above where her shirt collar usually hung. I don’t know exactly why she was so nervous, but I bet it has something to do with something in her past. Dillan isn’t like the girls I usually go for. The blonde, vapid, girls who sleep around to climb the ranks. No, Dillan was a woman and she deserved to know just how perfect she really was.

Not being able to hold back any longer, I moved forward to kiss her, gently easing her back against the bed. I audibly groan when her legs wrap around my waist. Plucking at one of her nipples, I grind against her heat, drawing a small moan from her throat. I flick her nipple lightly, forming a rhythm with my undulating hips. Her back arches beneath me and I slowly slide my hand down her chest, across her stomach, to the top of her pants, where I gently tug on the loops. Not wanting to push her too far, I let her make the call on what she wants to do.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

I freeze when he tugs on my pants, but he doesn’t move to take them off. The curiosity of what he’s going to do begins to outweigh my anxiety. When he makes no further move to undo my pants, I realise what he’s doing. _He’s waiting for permission._ Even though he’s been slow and gentle throughout all this, it still surprises me just how considerate he is, making sure that I’m completely comfortable. Taking a leap of faith, I reach down and undo the button on my pants, hoping that that’s enough of a signal as he’ll need. I know I’m not ready to go _all the way_ with him, but I want to do more.

Taking my gesture as conformation, Eric eases his hand under my underwear, pressing his palm against my core. I moan appreciatively, bucking into his hand as he growls against my neck. I feel his fingers rub against my slit before circling my clit and dipping down into my entrance.

“You’re so fucking wet Princess.” The effects of his words are instantaneous, my breathing deepening as my legs fall open. “You like that Kitten? You like when I talk dirty?” He asks, pushing one finger in slowly. “So fucking tight too. Just one finger and I can barely move it.”

My arms wrap around his shoulders, clinging to him for dear life as I softly pant. It was only one finger, but it felt huge. He leisurely thrust his finger in and out, curling it in a way that makes my breath hitch.

“Your cunt feels like fucking velvet.” Eric groans, pressing a second finger into my opening. I scrunch my eyes shut at the obscene sounds coming from between my thighs. Even through my underwear and jeans, I can still hear the tell-tale wet sounds escaping. Noticing my flush of embarrassment, Eric nips my ear and licks a stripe up along my neck, “Do you hear that pet? How wet you are for me? Your body showing me just how much you want it?”

A tightening begins in my lower stomach, my core clenching around his fingers. No longer capable of words, let alone sounds, I just stare at him dumbly, his eyes boring into mine.

“I can feel your pussy gripping my fingers…gonna cum for me Princess?” He asks, his voice heating me up more. I nod, as my eyes begin to roll slightly. His hand that had been playing with my breasts moves to thread through my hair, tilting my head down till I look into his eyes. “No, no Princess, you’re going to look at me okay?” I stare at him blankly, too far gone to answer. “Understood?” He growls, thrusting his fingers in harder. My back curves at the pleasure pulsating from my core. I nod in assent. “You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to, got it?” He asks. Already so close, I’m not sure I can do as he asks but he doesn’t take no for an answer. Removing his hand from my hair, Eric hoists one of my legs up and over his shoulder, grinding his hips against mine and reminding me of the effects this is having on him. The hand methodically thrusting into me pulls out suddenly and slaps my now exposed ass, causing me to moan and arch my hips up shamelessly. “I asked you a question Kitten, answer me.” I nod again but it doesn’t seem enough for him this time, “Use your words baby girl.” After a few second of gaping like a fish and bucking my hips desperately, I finally form some words.

“Y…yes.”

“Yes, what?” He growls, gripping my thigh with his wet fingers. Unsure of how he wants me to answer, I respond on reflex.

“Yes…S…Sir?”

If possible, his eyes seem to darken even more. Too busy staring at his face to realise he’s moved his fingers back to my sex, I yelp at the sudden penetration. He bites my jaw lightly, his hand quickening to an almost vibrating speed.

“Good girl.” Whilst he continues to fuck me with his fingers, his palm presses against my clit rubbing in circles. My eyes roll back but when he moves to grip my hair tightly, I force myself to focus back on him. The clenching of my core increases more and more with every passing second. Not knowing how much longer I can hold off, I resort to begging.

“P…Please! I don’t think I can hold it! Please!” I pant out. The smile that crosses his face is one of pure bliss.

“What was that?” He asks innocently.

“Please, Sir! Mmm fuck…Please, can I cum?” The irritation is clear in my voice, my hips grinding into his hand. He leans down till his mouth is beside my ear again.

“No.”

The sound that I release resembles that of a wounded animal, but I can’t stop it. I’m so far gone. Tears burn the corners of my eyes as I stave off from releasing. For some reason, I want to please him.

“Please…please let me cum…please, Sir. Please, please…” The word just tumbles from my mouth on repeat, my body dangerously close to plummeting over the edge into the pit of pleasure.

“God, look at you.” I listen to Eric groan, unable to see him as my eyes have rolled back again. “You’re grinding into my hand about to cum, but you can’t help it can you?” He almost sounds too pleased about me failing to do as he asked.

“Nnng…No…s-sorry…” I moan breathlessly as I tense, the inevitable feeling about to crash into me. Anguish passes over me as I know I’m about to fail him, when suddenly –

“Cum for me Kitten.”

In an instant I feel myself release, the rush of warmth flooding my system, my body jerking and convulsing underneath him. My eyes have rolled so far back that all I see is white, all the while Eric continues to thrust his fingers into me.

“Fucking hell.” His voice is fogy as my senses take a few moments to come back into focus. “You look so fucking hot like this.” _What, boneless and limp?_ I wonder absentmindedly. “So utterly debauched and ruined. You’re not even capable of moving, are you?”

To prove his point, he continues to thrust his fingers into me and rub my clit gently. He’s right, I can’t move a single muscle. The only reaction he gains from me is a small whine at my oversensitivity. Eric continues to torment me a moment longer before gently retracting his hand from my pants and kissing me. When my eyes finally meet his, he lifts his hands and sucks his fingers clean.

“Fuck…you even taste amazing.”

He collapses down beside me before pulling me against his chest. Now that I’m not covered by his warm body, the cool air causes me to shiver. Stretching out, Eric grips the blanket from the corner of his bed and pulls it back over us. Trying to string together a few words, I finally manage a semi-coherent sentence.

“What…you…cum?”

His lips press softly against the back of my neck.

“Another time Princess, tonight was about you.”

I want to repay the favour, but I can barely move just yet…and I’m also nervous about seeing him naked.

“Go to sleep now Blue, I can hear your mind ticking away. Just relax.”

Doing just that, I relax back against him. Surrounded by his warmth and the softness of his bed, it doesn’t take long before sleep takes me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheh :P 
> 
> (did anyone notice my sex puns? who will come out on top? banging new chapter? eheheheh :P Sorrrryyy)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) and are ready for the next one!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	23. Secrets Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things hit a breaking point and secrets are divulged. Plus...what does Eric discover about our favourite Heroine...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah New Chapter!
> 
> Hope you're all keen :) I've been super busy but glad to get this one out! Get ready for some crazy shenanigans!
> 
> WARNING: Small section of smut, signalled by a banner reading (Beginning of Smut) and finishing with another banner reading (End of Smut) :) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER 23**

Waking up in someone else’s arms was something I had yet to get accustomed to. The warm muscular arm that encompasses my stomach, paired with the soft breaths against my neck, signal that the other occupant in the bed is still asleep. Recalling last night’s activities, my cheeks warm and a giddy smile spreads across my face. It was so…amazing. _If it’s always like this, I may just have to keep him,_ I joke silently. Not wanting to wake Eric, but also wanting to freshen up for the day ahead, I try to slowly wiggle my way to the edge of the bed. When I almost reach the edge, the arm around my waist tightens and drags me back to his chest.

“Where are you going?” Eric grumbles in a sleepy voice. Turning to look at him, I can’t help softly giggling at the sight of his tousled hair and pouty face.

“I’m going to have a shower to freshen up,” I whisper, unable to stop myself as my fingers card through his short hair. He lets out a hum of approval and I know what he’s about to suggest.

“We could always shower together…”

My smile stretches into a full-blown grin. Even half dead to the world with sleep, he’s still trying to get into my pants.

“The point of a shower is to get clean, not dirtier.” I muse quietly.

“But then we can get you clean again.” He smirks, his eyes finally opening to look at me.

“And then dirty again.” I counter.

“Ah…such a vicious cycle.”

We both laugh as I gently ease my way out of his arms and off the bed. Now just realising that I’m still topless, I hold my arm across my chest, to stop the jiggling I find so awkward. When I reach the door of the bathroom, I turn back to face him, his eyes downcast as if he was watching my ass. Before I lose my courage, I lower my arms and smirk at him.

“Well…you coming?” I taunt, turning back to hop in the shower.

I swear I hear Eric mumble something about definitely cumming, as a series or rustles and thuds sound from the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

(Beginning of Smut) 

It takes us almost an hour to finally get out of the shower, but it is totally worth it. I found out exactly where and how Eric is pierced; a silver ring protruding out of and through the tip of his penis. Although I don’t have a range of experiences with the male genitalia, Eric's seems long, wide, and overall intimidating. His dick curves up in need of attention. I decide to tease him with my hand for a bit and help him with his problem. Something about being in the shower makes it feel even more intimate. It is nothing like I thought it would be…nothing like I had experienced before. He was so careful not to push me, and it was so freeing. The moans and grunts of arousal I drew from him made me more enthusiastic in my effort to pleasure him. Our shower ends with his hand between my thighs, mouth on my neck adding to the marks he made last night, and his cum spraying against my stomach. Although I don’t orgasm during our shower play, I am still left feeling high.

(End of smut)

Finally finished, we make our way down to the pit together. Upon arrival, I feel the unwanted stares but with Eric’s presence at my side, I try not to let it get to me. Scanning my eyes around the pit I notice Magnus, Chris, Alan, Richard, Jaxon, and Lathan standing to one side, looking damn near miserable. Jaxon catches my eye and mutters something to the rest of the group, their heads all at once snapping towards me. As if it was all choreographed, they immediately begin heading towards me. Eric must feel me tense because he steps closer to me, his arms wrapping around my waist in a claiming sort of way. I don’t miss how Magnus’s gaze follows his movements like a hawk, moving to examine the marks on my neck. The group stops a few paces from me, none of them looking ready to say anything just yet.

“What?” I ask, trying to put on a cold front. Alan is the first to speak.

“W…We just wanted to say how sorry we are.” The looks on their faces all agree with him but I’m not letting it slide that easy.

“Really? Whatever for?” Chris winces at the sarcastic bite of my tone.

“We didn’t believe you when we should have.” He responds sullenly.

“We called you names that we shouldn’t have,” Lathan adds on.

“We excluded you when we should have listened to what you had to say.” Jaxon chimes in. It’s odd…I haven’t talked so much to Jaxon as I have to the others, but he still seems guilty for hurting my feelings.

“When…when we saw the video…we realised our mistake.” Richard murmured softly.

“It shouldn’t have taken the video for you to believe me.” I snap, a bit harsher than I meant to.

“No, it shouldn’t have,” Magnus replies. I wait for him to say something more, but he doesn’t.

“Is that all you have to say? You made me feel like crap. I started thinking that maybe I fucking deserved the shit you were putting me through. Do you know what that does to a person, Magnus?” I ask. He bows his head shamefully.

“May I speak to you in private?” He asks quietly.

Eric’s arm tenses slightly but I give him a look of reassurance. Turning back to Magnus, I wait for him to lead the way before following. Trailing behind him, he leads me further and further from the pit. When I feel we've walked far enough I stop him.

“We're not going any further. If you have something to say to me, then say it.”

Turning around slowly, I can see tears in his eyes. _Why is he crying? I’m the one who got bullied._ Taking a deep breath, he finally looks me in the eyes.

“I…I’m so sorry.” It comes out as a choked sob. I’m surprised at just how emotional he is. Part of me seems to enjoy his suffering, but the majority of me feels guilty. “When I heard about the attack…I felt terrible and I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be the person you went to for comfort, but you went to Eric. He helped you and cared for you…and I…I got jealous.”

_Jealous? Why would he be jealous of Eric having to deal with all my mental breakdowns?_

“I couldn’t stand that you…could want _him_ …when I wanted you.” He paused looking away briefly, a tear tracing the curve of his cheek.

“What do you mean you wanted me?” I sigh in confusion.

“I wanted you. I liked you, and I wanted you to be with me. Honestly, I thought I was being obvious with my flirting.”

My jaw slackened. _He wanted me? When had he ever flirted? But if he cared for me then –_

“Why did you say those things?”

Magnus furiously wipes away a few stray tears, “Because I was hurting…I –”

“You were hurting?” I growl, my anger resurfacing. “What about me? Do you think it was a walk in the park to be called a slut over and over again? By the people I considered friends?”

“No…I should have never said those things. I’m so, so sorry Dill. Please…please forgive me.”

He had been reduced to shuddering by now and it hurt to look at him. _Why am I feeling bad? He was the one hurting my feelings not the other way around...but…it must have been hard for him. The girl he really liked…liking someone else…barely noticing him in that way._ I slowly reach out my hand to land on his forearm, his eyes locking on to mine, a glimmer of hope shining through them.

“I’m not happy about what you did…” I grumble quietly, watching the hurt in his face destroy the traces of hope that were there. “But…you are my friend…and friends don’t ditch friends even when they fuck up big time.”

Huge arms wrap around me in an instant. Although I can barely move, I do manage to wrap my arms around him slightly in return. Magnus buries his face in my neck as he tries to calm down, a never-ending string of _sorry_ 's tumbling out of his mouth.

“T…Thank you.” He mutters finally, pulling back to look at me once more. _Now to deal with him liking me…_

“Look Mags, I –”

“It’s okay.” Magnus cuts me off. “You like him and…I can see that he likes you.” _Does he mean the hickies?_ Subconsciously I move my hand to my neck. “But if he hurts you I’m gonna kick his ass.” I bark out some laughter at that.

“That is something I would pay to see.” I joke. “We should probably get back though. We’re meant to be finalising which careers we want to apply for and Eric might start checking security if we take much longer.”

He nods in thought before leading me back the way we came. Emerging into the pit once more, I feel the weight of the past few months leaving my body. Together we walk back to our friends, quickly ending the anxious glances with a big group hug. It feels amazing to be back with my friends, back to having the people that care for and support me. Pulling back, I notice Eric watching me before looking back down at his datapad, _what’s up with him now?_ I wonder absentmindedly. My thoughts are interrupted by Max stepping forwards to address the newly initiated Dauntless members.

“New Dauntless members, welcome. Today begins the first step into your futures. An application form concerning your future career has been sent to each of your individual datapad’s. Today you must fill out these forms and choose your wanted career. The Dauntless members will evaluate your credentials and your choices will be considered when you are allocated your job. Please submit your forms now.”

Taking out my datapad, I quickly complete and upload my filled-out form, waiting for the others to do theirs. Looking up, I notice once again Eric frowning at his datapad.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

After finding that Dillan’s file information had been redacted, I decided to do some digging. Now that she was busy with her friends, applying for their future careers, I wanted to search a bit deeper. _What about her Uncle? What did he say his name was again? Charles?_ Pulling up the files of each member of Erudite, I search for anyone by the name of ‘Charles’. Three files come up, Charles Kenton, Charles Fillone, and Charles Patcher. Through observing each profile picture, I find that Charles Patcher is the man I’m looking for. Glancing up, I make eye contact with Dillan, a smile bright across her face. Not wanting to worry her, I quickly look back down and bring up his file.

 **Original Name:** Charles **  
Erudite Name:** Charles  
**Age:** 42  
**Date of Birth:** 19/08/2311  
**Birth Faction:** Erudite  
**Transition Faction:** Erudite  
**Birth Father:** Richard Patcher (deceased)  
**Birth Mother:** Marian Theodore (deceased)  
**Siblings:** Leo Patcher (deceased)  
**Marital Status:** Single

Considering he only has one brother, I am certain now that Charles is the uncle that was abusing Dillan. I quickly move my search over to the brother, Leo Patcher, in a hope of clearing up just who Dillans mother is.

 **Original Name:** Leo **  
Erudite Name:** Leo  
**Age:** 29 (age at death)  
**Date of Birth:** 19/08/2315  
**Birth Faction:** Erudite  
**Transition Faction:** Erudite  
**Birth Father:** Richard Patcher (deceased)  
**Birth Mother:** Marian Theodore (deceased)  
**Siblings:** Charles Patcher  
**Marital Status:** Married  
**Spouse:** Jeanine Matthews

My heart stops. _Slight build. Blonde hair. Bony hands. Poised and proper. How could it have been anyone else? How had this information not been released? She would be destroyed if people knew._ But then I realise why no one knew. Glancing back up, I see the insecure girl who has nightmares, fears of the dark, has been molested and beaten down time and time again. She’s the reason no one knows. Lord knows what they threatened her with when she chose to move to Dauntless. Trying to appear calm, I stand up and leave the pit without a backward glance.

Deciding to give her some time with her friends, I begin mapping my plan of attack. I have a meeting with Max and Jeanine in four hours, but before that, I need to find out as much as I can about Dillan and her past. She’s going to hate me for asking her questions about her history but if it means I can protect her from those monsters than it’s worth it.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

I glance back up, but Eric’s gone. _What was he looking at?_ I wonder.

“Let’s go party!” Chris shouts, his energy drawing us in contagiously. I feel the heat of someone’s gaze on my back, but upon looking around, can’t find anyone looking my way. Shrugging off the feeling, we all head down to the pub together.

“Chris is buying!” Jaxon teases cheekily. Chris grips him suddenly by the shirt and before any of us know what’s happening, the two are passionately battling a tongue war in the middle of the pit.

A series of whistles and claps can be heard around as people cheer on the boys. When they finally pull apart, Jaxon is blushing almost as deeply as Chris. They both smile goofily before Chris takes Jaxon’s hand and leads us further into the Dauntless compound.

...Who knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. GOSH! ;) Who knew that was coming!  
> Well done to Debs for guessing that one :O 
> 
> I will be publishing on Monday as always, so get ready...WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! Let me know your thoughts and feelings!!!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	24. A Monster in Human Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk from partying with her friends, Dillan stumbles off in search for Eric's quarters. Little does she know that a shadow with dark intentions is following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookay bit of a...well quite a dark chapter so warning ahead.  
> Please remember that I don't condone or romanticise anything that happens in this story.
> 
> WARNING: Rape/Molestation and Violence - Beginning of this section is shown through brackets.

**CHAPTER 24**

** DILLAN’S POV **

It is quite a while later that I find myself drunkenly stumbling away from the bar, off in search of Eric’s apartment. Even though initiation was over, I still wanted to sleep there with him. It made me feel safer to have him around. I wonder along the corridors, trying to find my way, my hand trailing along the wall next to me. There’s a noise behind me but before I can deduce what it is, I’m slammed against the stone wall, my head hitting the rock’s edge.

Everything goes black.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

_She should be back by now._ I had called through half an hour ago to find out that she had already left the bar. The need to talk to her about what I found out is grating my nerves. Picking up my datapad, I quickly send through a text to Kida, who is on watch tonight.

_Eric: Kida. Dillan’s not back yet, can you see her on any screen?_

_Kida: I swear you’re obsessed, man._

_Eric: Just do it, Kida._

_Kida: Fine. Give me a minute._

_Eric: Well?_

_Kida: I found her in the western sector, they’re about to go out of range._

_Eric: They?_

_Kida: Some guy who’s walking behind her._

_Eric: Dauntless?_

_Kida: No?_

_Eric: Erudite? Brunette?_

_Kida: Seems so…why?_

_Eric: Fuck! Get people down there ASAP._

_Kida: Why?_

_Kida: Eric?_

_Kida: Eric what’s going on?_

I didn’t bother responding to Kida’s texts, having already taken to sprinting through the compound. Rounding each corner at the same sprinting speed proved a tad difficult, but I had to get to her immediately. If it is her Uncle following her…she’s in serious danger.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

The world spins when I eventually open my eyes. If the painful throbbing in my temple is anything to go by I’m fairly sure I have a concussion. The softness beneath my back makes me think I’m in the infirmary but the walls are grey stone, not the plain white I remember from last time I was there. I try to turn my head for a better view but let out a groan when I realise everything feels too heavy to move.

“You’re finally awake.” _No…that voice…it can’t be. How would he be here?_ My breathing becomes slightly erratic with the fear coursing through me. “It’s okay darling, relax…Well…I suppose you don’t need to relax any more than you already are.”

_What does that mean?_

An empty syringe is held in front of my face, my uncle now coming into focus behind it.

“I had to give you this little number just to stop you from kicking up a fuss. Your mother and I have been working on it for some time.” He stares at the vial almost dreamily, the expression making me nauseous. “Don’t worry, all it does is relax the muscles until you can no longer move them. It’ll wear off in a few hours.” He sits on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching over to stroke my hair.

_What does he want…why does he need me relaxed?_

_(Warning Molestation/Rape)_

Seeming to understand my thought process, my uncle gently runs his thumb over my bottom lip, “We’ve missed you a lot and we wanted to bring you home –” _Home? He calls that prison a home!_ “Your mother was hoping that you would fail initiation and then we could scoop you up before you became factionless.” The urge to throw up becomes prominent once more, internally praying that I can turn my head in time not to wear it. “I’ll admit that the serum stemmed from my own wants as well.”

I feel something trailing up my inner thigh, taking a moment to realise that it is his hand. My legs are bare, except for the light pressure of underwear, and my torso is only covered by my bra. Unlike the excited rush of warmth I feel with Eric, the sensation I have from this makes me shiver and want to peel my skin off.

“You see, whilst we did get to play with you before your choosing ceremony, I was hoping you would pick Erudite –” _Why the fuck would I pick Erudite! I wanted to get away from you!_ “because I had a surprise for you when you did. I was gonna pop this little cherry right here.” His hand reaches my underwear and begins massaging the area between my thighs. “I even considered popping this one too.” Lowering his hand, he gently presses a finger against my ass.

My breathing hitches violently. _No…he can’t…not now…not when I just started falling for Eric._ His clammy fingers hook into the edge of my underwear, slowly dragging them down over my hips. The only thing I can do in protest is whimper softly. Once removed, Charles grips my thighs and spreads them wide, staring at me for what seems like ages.

“Look at this cute little pussy. Still so fresh…You know I worried when I saw you with that Dauntless leader, that someone else had touched my little flower, but I can see now that he never got the chance.” His cold fingers play at the skin before him, an area that is as dry as bone and as unaroused as a lemon. “That’s a relief though, isn’t it…otherwise, your mother would have had to have him killed.”

 _Killed! No…not again…_ Mother had done that once before. I had made a friend in Erudite with a boy by the name of Dayjax. Mother kept threatening me to end our friendship…but I was young, and he was the only person who really cared for me. One day he just stopped turning up for class. When I went to his parents to ask them about him…they told me that he had passed away due to a rare disease. Distraught as I was, I didn’t have to query how he got sick. When I got home my mother boasted about inventing a serum to dispose of him. I was so angry that I hit her…a mistake that I vowed never make again. _But Eric…_ If she suspected I had feelings for him…I can only imagine the pain she would seek to cause him.

“We wouldn’t want to cover up another accident, now would we?" He continues to chirp happily, all the while turning my body onto my side, far enough that he can undo my bra, “I’m quite disappointed that you not only ranked second on the leader-board but also that you have damaged this body. You would do well to remember that it does not belong to you.” His calm exterior momentarily gives way to anger when he sees my exposed chest. “So…you decided to mess these up too?” My uncle snarls at me. He grips one of my breasts viciously, his nails digging painfully deep into the edges so much so that I worry he’ll simply tear it off. “Well then. If you’re going to ruin your body, why can’t I.”

The sinister smile he expresses before leaving my vision sends shivers down my spine. _What’s he going to do to me?_ I momentarily berate myself for drinking so much and allowing myself to be attacked. Hadn’t I been taught about constant vigilance enough throughout initiation? A squeal of surprise leaps from my throat the moment fingers begins to touch between my legs again. The serum relaxed me enough that I can’t speak coherently, only able to lie in terror waiting for what will happen next. I don’t have to wait long before I feel a searing hot pain between my thighs.

“There, now your hood’s pierced too. Do you feel more Dauntless yet?” Tears burn my eyes as he bites the inside of my thigh hard, flicking the new piercing again and again. The room is silent save for the pitiful whimpering gurgles that come from me. “I’m guessing that, that Eric boy has touched you, hasn’t he?” Unable to respond, he seems to make up his own answer in his head. “Well…I guess you really missed being punished, didn’t you?” The question is rhetorical…he knows I can’t answer. “Don’t worry darling I brought some toys for us to play with. You remember the toys, don’t you?”

 

*****

 

_“Darling, I bought some new toys today! I think you’re going to love them…and if not…well, I will.” Tied to the bed, I whimper and arch away from his approaching hands. “Now, now. Stop being a brat.”_

_Something sharp pinches my left nipple, making me yelp in surprise. The same pain occurs with the right nipple, the feeling of something hanging between them setting me on edge._

_“Those clamps look so good sweetheart.” He tugs on the chain between the two, causing me to whine through the gag in my mouth. “Now for the next present.”_

_Something cool is placed flat against my clit but when nothing happens, I breathe a sigh of relief…that is until I hear a click and feel the cold object start to vibrate almost violently against my clit. I growl in pain, bucking in the attempt to dislodge it._

_“If you keep being a pest I’m going to be very cruel.”_

_My uncle tuts at me. I continue to buck anyway, trying to relieve the pressure. When I feel the tightening inside, I know I’m done for. Just before I reach my peak, the vibrator switches off. Part of me is thankful but another part of me is wondering what is next._

_“Such a shame isn’t it. You just need some stimulation…anything to go over the edge.”_

_The vibrations kick in again and it doesn’t take long to bring me up to my peak. Like clockwork, he switches off just before I get over the edge. I whimper in desperation._

_“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” He asks, taunting me. “Gonna spread your legs wider for me sweetheart.”_

_I arch away from him in despair. Unable to defend myself, I can only defy him so much. He sighs and pulls his belt out of his pants._ He’s going to hit me! _Leaning over me, he uses his belt to fasten me flat against the table. My arms had already been restrained, my legs tied open with stirrups. The belt around my waist is there to prevent me seeking out friction._

_“I guess we’re going to do this the hard way.” The vibrations start up again, this time on a very low thrum. It’s enough to slowly work me to the edge, but not enough to let me cum. “I’ll be back in the morning darling. Try to be good for me, okay?”_

_The door shuts before I can beg for him to let me cum. I continue to arch and wiggle, trying to get any friction. Knowing it won’t be enough, I cry out desperately._

 

*****

 

“Look which ones I brought.” He chuckles gleefully. Holding them in my line of vision, I see the vibrator, a single clamp, a plug, and a whip. “Let’s start shall we.”

The singular clamp, clips straight onto my clit, the tears falling down my face freely now. As he works the vibrator into my vagina, a gurgled cry is pulled from within me. The vibrator isn’t even that big, but because I’m not aroused and there is no lubricant, it feels massive. He barely looks at me, his eye’s watching his own movements with pure glee. When the vibrator is finally lodged inside me, he moves to my side, rolling me onto my stomach, my new piercing and clamps stinging at the slight movement.

“Now usually I would use lube for this type of things, but you haven’t been the best girl. So, here’s your choice sweetie. You can suck on this –” He places the metal plug in front of my lips. “or I can stick it in dry.” There’s no longer a tone in his voice that pretends he cares for my wellbeing. It’s cold and sinister. I forget for a moment that I can’t answer and let out a small groan. “What was that? You want it in dry?” I moan a ‘no’ as best as I can but it’s not enough for him. He kneels into my view, so I can see the sneer on his face. “How about this, you shake your head and I’ll let you wet it.”

I balk. He knows I can’t move. He really doesn’t care how much pain I’m in. When he sees the lightbulb go off in my head, his smile widens, and he walks out of my line of vision. His hands run up the back of my legs until he reaches my ass, pulling my cheeks apart. I’m not sure whether it’s the serum or the alcohol, but the sensation of being touched is tenfold what it usually is. A finger presses against my hole tentatively before disappearing. It is quickly replaced with the cold metal of the plug. All I can do is sob into the mattress as he slowly pushes the plug into my unprepared hole. The movement burns and rips the skin. In any other situation with someone I wanted to do stuff with, this experience wouldn’t be painful and terrifying. Trying to escape the searing pain in my backside, I let my mind drift to Eric. What would it be like if it was him doing this?

He would encourage me and make me feel secure…whispering things like _“You’re doing so well Princess,” “You’ve got such a perfect ass,” “Such a good girl taking all this for me.”_ My train of thought is broken when I hear laughter behind me.

“You’re thinking about him aren’t you. Since you’re no longer babbling like a child, I can only assume you’re trying to think about something pleasant. Here…let me help you.” The plug that had settled inside me, is suddenly ripped out again. Wailing in pain, I pray that someone can hear me. He shoves it back in just as suddenly, his hand coming around to grip my throat, cutting off my air supply. “If you want to think of him then imagine him ripping up your ass like this.” My cheeks burn with the lack of oxygen, but he barely takes any notice. “You think you’re worthy of having someone love you? You’re a fucking toy to be used. A fucking cock-sleeve to be used by others until they’ve had their fill of you and are ready to throw you to the next person.” The edges of my vision begin to darken as his hand squeezes tighter. He’s too busy degrading me to realise how close to passing out I am. “You think he will love you? Ha! Look at you.” The thrusting of the plug becomes less noticeable, the pain blending into a constant burn. “Who would want to love you? You’re broken…No one will love you. Your own mother doesn’t love you. The only person who has ever loved you was your father and he’s dead thanks to your mum.”

(End of scene)

Everything begins to fade into darkness, and in a way, I hope I die. The darkness is welcoming, a cool escape from the hell I’m in. My consciousness disappears and I’m boneless.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what a dick. Trust me, revenge is on its way folks! Happier times ahead! Please bare with my story through even the darkest of times. It's getting through those times that shows us how strong we are.
> 
> Until next time xoxo
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	25. A Knight in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric arrives but will he be able to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> It's getting closer and closer to Christmas!!!!
> 
> Here's another chapter so I hope you are all excited! :) Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER 25**

** ERIC’S POV **

Sprinting down the halls, I check every office I pass. This section of the compound is reserved for leaders and faculty members, therefore it is predominantly made up of offices. I finish searching through this office when I hear a noise from a room further up. Bypassing several offices, I move to one labelled Secretary of Erudite Communications and grip the door handle. When the door doesn’t budge I quickly open my datapad and text Kida.

_Eric: Kida I need you to open the Secretary of Erudite Communications office now!_

_Kida: Which one is it?_

I look at the door for any sign to which one it could be, only finding a series of 6 numbers on the door.

_Eric: Unlock them all._

_Kida: Are you sure?_

_Eric: JUST DO IT!_

I press my ear up to the door as I wait for Kida to put in the activation codes. Even through the metal door, I can still hear someone yelling.

_“You’re thinking of him, aren’t you?”_ The voice definitely belongs to Charles, but it’s hard to hear everything he’s saying. _“Let me help you.”_

A gurgling cry echoes through the door and I tense. I don’t have to see her to know it’s Dillan. _What the fuck is he doing to her?_ I try jiggling the door again, but it’s still locked. Why t _he fuck is taking Kida so long?_

_“You think you’re worthy of being loved?”_

I can hear her sobbing and I press my head flat against the door. _So close to her, yet I can’t reach her._ Finally, I get a text.

_Kida: Someone’s overridden the system, I can’t unlock the doors._

_Eric: Is there a way to get it open? Can I rewire the door?_

_Kida: We can try._

_Eric: Tell me what to do._

Whilst I wait for Kida to respond, I pull off the cover of the control panel and grab my knife from my boot, ready to cut the necessary wires. The sound of her crying in pain is deafening.

_“You’re a fucking toy to be used.”_

My datapad buzzes and I quickly read the message.

_Open the panel. There should be a red wire, blue wire, green wire, yellow wire, and black wire. You need to cut the yellow and black wire, connect them together, then cut the green wire. After that, the door should momentarily unlock, but you’ll have to be quick._

Using my knife, I cut through the yellow and black wire at the same time. Stripping them of the flex at the end before joining them together. I can no longer hear Dillan and whilst that could be good, it could also be extremely bad.

_“Who would want to love you? You’re broken…a waste.”_

I slash through the green wire, the door sounding with the opening beep.

_“The only person who ever loved you was your father, and he’s dead thanks to your mum.”_

I rip the door open and am frozen on the spot. Dillan lays on her stomach, her back curved at an uncomfortable angle, her eyes closed, lips tinged purple. Charles grips her throat with one hand, his other hand shoving something in and out of her. Upon my sudden arrival, he drops her. She hits the office cot hard but doesn’t move. I lunge at him before he can so much as open his mouth. Running on pure adrenaline, I barely feel the punches I lay into his face again and again and again. It’s only when I feel arms pulling me back do I see his broken nose, blood smeared across his face, hand clutched to his side. I fight against the person restraining me, wanting to kill this sick fucker for touching Dillan.

_Dillan._ I snap back into focus shoving the person who restrains me backward. Quickly I run to her side, turning her over, I ignore the plug buried in her ass for now, more concerned with finding a pulse than anything. Moving my fingers to her neck, I apply pressure on her artery. It feels like an eternity passes before I feel a dull throb. Suddenly I’m shoved to the side. About to open fire again, Four suddenly stands in front of me. His lips move, and it takes me a moment to hear what he’s saying.

“Snap out of it Eric.” Four barks at me, “she’s being taken to the infirmary. I’ll take this piece of crap to the detention centre.” About to protest, Four cuts me off again. “No. We do not choose who dies and who lives, as much as I want to kill him myself. We need to take him to Candor so that it is put on record, in case there were any others involved.” He’s right. We need to get Jeanine too. “Go to the infirmary. Don’t be a pest to the doctors but be with her. Let her friends know she’s in hospital.” I scowl at the mention of her friends, but he shoves me hard in the chest. “You may not like them, but they aren’t there for you. They’re there for her.”

Walking past me, he grabs Charles by his arm and, none so gently, drags him from the room. Taking a deep breath, I grab my datapad out and leave the room.

_Eric: Kida, we got her. She’s gone to the infirmary._

_Kida: Will she be alright?_

_Eric: I don’t know…_

Opening a new attachment, I message Magnus, Chris, Lathan, Jaxon, Richard, and Alan simultaneously.

_Eric: Dillan’s been injured. She’s in the infirmary now. I’m not sure when you will be allowed to see her, but I've been instructed to let you know._

As I stalk towards the infirmary, I think about everything I heard her uncle saying to her.

 

** MAGNUS’S POV **

As soon as we get the notification, we sprint to the infirmary. The doctor won’t let us see her, claiming that she’ll be okay, but I can see the tension in his face. Eric stumbles through the door, looking exactly like we all feel, and I can’t help but question him.

“What happened?” I ask. His eyes are hollow, but he still turns to face me.

“Her uncle attacked her.”

“Her uncle?”

“He’s been abusing her since she was little…I…I tried to get to her before he…I didn’t make it in time. When I broke into the room she was unconscious, and he was...” Eric trails off, completely at a loss. I’ve never seen Eric look so distraught, but it doesn’t suit him.

“Where’s her uncle? Let’s beat the shit out of him!” Lathan snaps. I agree to a certain extent but there’s more to this than getting at him. Plus, it looks like Eric may have already done that.

“What’s going to happen to him?” I ask, my eyes not leaving his.

“He’ll go to Candor in the morning. They will hold a trial and hopefully, he will be sentenced to death.” He responds, looking like he would prefer to have the honours.

“Wouldn’t he become factionless?” Alan asks nervously.

“What? You think he doesn’t deserve to die?” Eric snarls, his face contorting in an animalistic way.

“No…no…I mean…I…” Alan nervously tries to stammer through, but Richard puts his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“What he means is, death sentences rarely occur. Why would it occur for this?” He questions slowly. Eric growls, setting everyone more on edge.

“He will be sentenced to death because if he were to become factionless, he could do this again to someone else.”

_It makes sense, but if he’s her uncle why would he do this to her._ My thoughts seem to be realised by Jaxon at the same time.

“Why would he do this to her if they’re family? Didn’t she have any other family to protect her before she came to Dauntless?” He asks gripping Chris’s hand tightly.

Eric’s eyes darken and look directly at me, “Keep an eye on her. I have something to sort out.”

Without another word, he spins on his heal and purposefully strides down the corridor and out through the entrance. _Where is he going?_ About to continue my train of thought, a throat clears behind us. Whipping around, we come face to face with a pretty, young nurse, looking at her file. She looks up at me nervously.

“She’s um…ready for visitors, but she’s a little out of it. She can’t talk much and can’t move her muscles just yet but when I told her people were waiting for her, she seemed eager to see you.”

Although I’m worried about Dillan, I can’t help thinking the nurse is kind of cute. She guides us into the hospital room and I’m taken back by how bruised Dillan looks. Trying to put on a brave face for her, I smile and lead the rest of the guys in. Looking around I can see that the others are taking the same approach.

“You look like shit.” I turn astonished to see Richard chuckling. She smiles dopily in response. One by one, we walk to her side and place a kiss on her head.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

Breathing…I’m alive. Please don’t let me be with him…

“She seems to be coming around.” An unidentified voice speaks near me.

“Clear the room, we don’t want to crowd her.” Another voice answers.

My eyes flicker open sleepily. White walls. The infirmary. Thank god. A doctor comes to my side, opening my eyes to shine a light in.

“Her pupil dilation seems to be responding better.” He mutters to the nurse who joins him to his left.

“H…How?” I wheeze out, my vocal cords straining from constriction.

“We were called to the scene by a Dauntless leader. We brought you back here immediately.”

“W…where is he?” I whisper, finding it hurts a lot less.

“He’s in the detention centre, you have nothing to worry about.” The doctor reassures me. “You’re on bed watch for the next few days so that we can monitor your progress.”

I nod in response, favouring not to speak unless necessary. The Doctor checks his file once more before handing it to the nurse and leaving the room to tend to other patients.

“There are some people here who want to see you when you’re ready. Your throat will loosen up over time too.”

I’m not sure I can talk about what happened just yet but I’m excited to see some friendly faces. Upon noticing my smile, the nurse moves to the door. I can hear the soft murmur of her talking to others and lean back into the bed. When I hear someone entering my eyelids flutter open. Magnus’s face holds shock and concern but when he notices me looking, he pulls on a mask of normalcy. _Of course, he would try to put on a brave face for me._ One by one they stumble in, their faces trying to remain cheery. I have no idea how I look but I can tell it isn’t the most appealing site.

“You look like shit.” Richard chuckles, earning a big smile from me.

I don’t let the slight disappointment I feel at Eric’s absence show, smiling as they each kiss me on my head reassuringly. Moving to sit around the room, no one speaks.

“So…” Jaxon tries to start but falters off quickly.

“So indeed.” I tease half-heartedly. The nurse turns to exit, and I catch Magnus giving her a once over with appraising eyes, clearly interested in more than just her occupation. When he turns back to me his eyes meet mine, knowing at once that I saw. His blush covers his entire face and then some, but I smile and say no more. “So, Jaxon, you and Chris huh?” I croak lightly. Noticing my avoidance of the elephant in the room, they all join in.

“Um yeah.” Jaxon blushes.

“Cute! How long?” I ask.

“Um…since after that truth or dare game.” Chris answers.

“What! You didn’t tell me?” I gape at them. Chris pulls Jaxon to his side as he laughs.

“Well, I can give you the details if you want. Me pushing him up against a wall in one of the corridors and snogging him senseless. Grinding against his huge –” Lathan quickly cuts him off.

“Stop! That’s enough detail. Like I’m happy for you guys…but stop.”

After laughing for a while, we move into a steady conversation, them catching me up on things they’ve been doing, and me ignoring the pain that I felt in my chest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all friendly! Yay! 
> 
> Get ready for the next Chapter!!! Coming soon!   
> My chapters may be off in timing because its the busy time of the year but I will endeavour to get them out :) 
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	26. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through further research, Eric discovers some unsettling news. Together with Four, a trial is set for tomorrow...and Jeanine will be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Only 7 Days left! :) Hope everyone is keeping well and safe during this busy time of the year! 
> 
> There is one warning section but nothing really happens and it is very short. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

**CHAPTER 26**

** ERIC’S POV **

Returning to my office, I devise a plan to research Jeanine's history thoroughly and to find a way to instigate her downfall. Whilst breaking into that room, I heard her uncle mention something about her father being dead because of her mother… _I wonder if there’s a record on her father’s death._ Pulling up the file on Leo Patcher, I click into post-mortem report.

 

 **CASE NUMBER:** 64552 **  
DECEASED:** Leo Martin Patcher **  
SEX:** Male **  
AGE:** 34 ****  
DATE AND HOUR OF DEATH: 12/03/2353 – 03:00am  
DATE AND HOUR OF AUTOPSY:16/03/2353 – 15:00pm        

_…_

_Hold on…why did it take four days for his body to finally have an autopsy done?_

_…_  
**  
PATHOLOGIST:** Charles Patcher

_…_

_I guess that’s why…_

_…_  
**  
FINAL DIAGNOSIS:**

_The subject was found dead in the bathroom carrying traces of a severe unknown disease._

_Unable to be treated or recorded, the subject is to be given a proper burial through cremation._

I read the document over and over. Did no one think it was suspicious that the brother was the one analysing this death…or that he was cremated? Considering that is very rarely done. _Who signed off on this analysis?_ Turning the page, I’m once again greeted with an answer I should have expected.

_…_

**AUTHORISOR:** Jeanine Matthews

_…_

_And so, the hole gets deeper._

Jeanine would not have been questioned about his death in the Candor Courting because his death was reported as an unknown disease, therefore not labelling any possible suspicion of foul play. _There must be a way to get her tested with the Truth Serum._ An idea begins to formulate in my head. Pulling out my datapad, I send a message to one person. A person I would never ever ask for help from...except if it concerns Dillan.

_Eric: We need to meet._

_Four: Okay._

 

** FOUR’S POV **

Sitting at the edge of the pit, I wait for Eric to appear. There were no words to describe what had happened to Dillan. I had been sent a text from Kida telling me to get to the Secretary of Erudite Communication office on the second level, immediately. At first, I had been confused but when Kida mentioned Dillan had been kidnapped, I dropped everything to sprint through the compound. I wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted me in that room. A male Erudite member was on the ground, curled up, bloody and bruised by Eric’s doing, the latter of which had been standing in front of a naked girl, his fingers on her neck seemingly trying to detect a pulse. It had only taken a moment to realise that the naked girl was Dillan. There was a lot of commotion after that, but Eric texting me meant that something serious was happening.

“Four.” Eric barks, his tone as cordial as ever. The only sign that something is amiss is the slightly stressed expression he wears.

“Eric. What’s this about?” I ask. He gestures with his hand for me to follow before turning and exiting the pit. I keep on his heels the entire way, only slowing when he turns a corner. We finally reach an empty corridor and he stops, turning to face me, and thrusting his datapad at me. “What?”

“Look at that report and tell me what you see.” He snaps, crossing his arms in agitation.

Taking the datapad, I scroll through the post-mortem report. I pause when I realise that the deceased and the pathologist are related. _Is that allowed?_ I query internally.

“Anything look funny?” He asks me, his eyes flicking around in case we were being listened to.

“The deceased guy and the pathologist have the same last name,” I state, slightly concerned about how erratic Eric seems to be acting.

“Exactly.”

“Exactly?” I query.

“The guy that attacked Dillan was her Uncle. Her Uncle is Charles Patcher, the pathologist in this report. Leo Patcher is her father who died of an unknown disease. This was all signed off by Jeanine.” Looking a tad psychotic, Eric waits for me to connect the dots. When he realises that I’m still lost, he continues. “When Dillan and I were caught on the train, she had a nightmare and was mumbling about her Uncle hurting her and her mother too. Leo Patcher was married to Jeanine Matthews; therefore, Jeanine is Dillan’s mother.”

 _Charles Patcher is her Uncle_ and _the guy who attacked her today._

_Jeanine Matthews is Dillan’s mother._

_Dillan’s father died of an unknown disease which is…improbable as almost all diseases are catalogued._

_And there is a possibility that Jeanine was hurting Dillan too._

_Wait…_

“Wouldn’t there be a record of Jeanine having a daughter? I’ve never heard about her having a child.” I remark.

“I don’t know how they hid it but I’m positive it’s true. Dillan was only eight when her father died but she knows who her mother is. Even if Jeanine didn’t kill her father, she had to know that Dillan was being abused by her Uncle.”

“Well, then we’ll have to ask her,” I suggest, observing how he tenses in response. “You’re not scared of Dillan, are you?” I joke half-heartedly. Eric glares at me.

“No. I am not scared of her.” He snarks at me before mumbling, “besides…you haven’t seen her tear up punching bags with her nails.” Taking a breath, he straightens himself up. “Fine, I’ll talk to her. I was planning on seeing her anyways. See if you can organise the Candor interrogation tomorrow morning, with Jeanine there.”

Turning away from me, Eric brushes his hair flat, storming off in the other direction. I’ve never seen him try to fix his attire for anyone, but the thought that Dillan can get under his skin is quite an amusing idea.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

I had encouraged the guys to head off to celebrate Jaxon and Chris’s relationship a while ago. After my constant badgering, they reluctantly agreed to do as they were told. Once I was left by myself, I finally let the reality of what happened wash over me. Turning away from the door, I curl into my side, wrapping my arms around my stomach. My eyes shut against the burning sensation. Thanks to the medicine given to me by the doctors, I no longer feel the sharp pain from the piercings or intrusive objects. The doctors had offered to remove the piercing, but I told them to leave it. I don’t care about having a piercing there, sure it would have been nice to not have it hurt so much, but I was more scared than in pain. Even here, I can’t get away. Whilst wallowing in self-pity, I miss the sound of the door opening and closing. The hand that touches my hip scares me so much, I jump off the bed. Spinning around, I come face to face with Eric. As soon as I see his face, I relax.

“Hey, Princess.” He murmurs softly. Tears run down my face as I climb across the bed and latch on to him, my arms securing around him, burying my face in his chest. His arms grip my hips, pulling me tight against him. “It’s okay, I’m here.” He breathes against my cheek. When I’m finally calm enough to speak, I lift my head to his shoulder.

“Please get me out of here. It’s so dull…” I whine, “and your bed’s way warmer and comfier.”

“Fine but you’re going to have to do a favour for me too.”

Using his strength, he picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. A movement I regret as soon as my piercing rubs against him. Hearing me hiss, Eric gently manoeuvres his hands under my thighs, holding me just a bit away from him. Marching me from the hospital room, I hide my face in Eric’s neck, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat.

“Excuse me sir but she’s on bed rest. She needs to stay here.” I hear a clipped female voice dictate from behind me.

“She can rest in my bed if that’s the case,” Eric answers, his hands massaging my thighs reassuringly. I hear a scoff from behind me and grip him tighter, determined to escape the confines of the infirmary.

“Fine, as long as she does rest.” The nurse snaps whilst walking past. Eric chuckles whilst continuing to carry me out into the corridor.

“What favour do I have to do for you?” I mumble softly.

“I’m going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them for me.” I tense against him. _What questions does he want to be answered?_ We make it to his apartment before I have the chance to question him. He opens the door with one hand, the other holding me firmly against him. “Relax Kitten, we’re just going to talk.”

We weave through the apartment until we enter his room. Carefully, Eric set’s me down on the edge of his bed encouraging me to reluctantly let him go. Pulling back, Eric comes to kneel between my legs, his hands on my thighs comforting me. Knowing I’m in for some deep questioning, I keep my eyes trained on the wall.

“Princess?” I hum in response, ignoring his eye contact. “Blue.” Frowning slightly, I hum again but still don’t look at him. “Dillan.” Knowing he’s serious, I let out a sigh and finally make eye contact. “I need you to do this, so I can help.” Taking his hands in mine, I nod slowly. “Okay, the first question. Is Jeanine Matthews your mother?” A cold shiver runs down my back as I nod. “Next one, did she abuse you like your uncle?” I shake my head at that one, “So she didn’t abuse you?”

“N…no, she did. She just…didn’t do it like him.” I mumble, my lip trembling.

“What did she do?” Shaking my head, not wanting to answer, I start hyperventilating and shuddering. Eric massages my hands gently in response, to coax me back into calmness. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer that yet. I’m guessing your uncle has done stuff like that before?” I nod again, thankful to be back to simple yes or no questions. “Final question for now. Would you be willing to come to Candor to give a statement about your uncle and mother?” My eyes widen in response. _He wants me to speak about this to other people?_ _I can’t vocalise it to him. How am I meant to do it to others?_ Noticing my stress, he gently cups my face with one hand. “I’ll be right there with you, and if you want, your friends can come too. We’ll be there to support you and you won’t have to be in the same room as either of them.”

_Maybe this is it. This is how I finally get away from them…and he’ll be right there with me. I’ll be safe._

“Okay…I’ll do it.”

 

(Not really smut but warning anyways)

His lips are on mine before I can get in another breath. Encouraging me backward onto the mattress, Eric slowly crawls atop me.

“Eric…I’m meant to be resting.” I laugh as he begins nipping down my neck.

“Mmm, you did me a favour so I’m just returning it. I can tire you out for rest, just relax.” My laughs cut off when Eric grinds against me drawing out a hiss of discomfort. Eric freezes above me. “Are you okay? I’m sorry if I pushed you too soon…I just wanted to make you feel better and…you just get me so riled up.” I laugh at his comment, “But I understand. D…Do you want to just cuddle instead?”

Eric insecurely suggesting cuddles is rather adorable. I kiss him softly before gently pulling him to lie down next to me.

(End of section)

“It’s not that.” Giving me a look that tells me to go on, I continue. “Charles…um pierced my…hood.” Shock encapsulates Eric’s face.

“What? Did you take it out?” He asks, moving to make sure he isn’t putting any pressure on me.

“No –”

“What! Why not? He –”

“Stop. I didn’t take it out because…well, I hadn’t planned on doing it but since I went through the pain of it already, I thought I might as well keep it for a while and see if I like it. I may have to get it checked to make sure it won’t get infected but other than that I don’t care. H…he may have been the one to do it, but it’s my choice to take it on and prove it doesn’t affect me…I’m still me.” Eric kisses my forehead, gently brushing some hair behind my ear.

“You are one strange girl...” He chuckles, “but if that’s your choice, then you do it. I’ll get Pax to check it out later.” He kisses my cheek lightly.

“M…Maybe not Pax.” I mumble sheepishly, “Do you really want another guy looking at me down there?” I tease half-heartedly.

Pulling me tight against his side, I can hear the growl sounding in his chest. “No…you’re right. No other guy gets to see that part of you.” The possessiveness in his voice is cute. “I guess I’ll have to get a girl to do it then.”

Wanting to stoke the fire a bit more, I nip his jaw playfully, “What if I’m into girls too?” The reaction I receive is not what I expected.

“Blue, if you’re going to have a go at a girl, all I ask is that I can watch.”

 

** ERIC’S POV **

I don’t see the pillow before it hits me in the face.

“Shut up!” Dillan grumbles blushing. _It’s so easy to get her to do that…_ Laughing it off, I pull her to my side again. Kissing her neck lightly, I pull myself up and off the bed. “W…wait…” Turning around I see the insecurity blanketing her face. Looking down and slightly hugging herself she mutters something that makes my gut drop, “Will you…stay?”

 _She thought I was leaving her? How many times has she been abandoned…had people pretend to care…been disregarded?_ Dillan can make me go from cheery to horny to sad at the flick of a hat. _What is this girl doing to me?_ Giving her a soft smile, I flick the light off before walking back and climbing into bed once more.

“I’m not leaving Princess,” I state clearly, holding her against me once more. Her soft skin begs for my touch and I concede, trailing my fingers lightly across her shoulder-blade. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me.”

She hums softly in recognition, moving to press herself more firmly against my side. I can feel her heartbeat through her chest, slowing over time to an even rhythm. When she finally falls asleep, I pick up my datapad and see a message from Four.

_Four: Candor Interrogation tomorrow, Jeanine will be there. She doesn’t know who’s on trial though. Is Dillan coming?_

_Eric: Dillan is going to go, make sure her friends are there too._

_Four: Good. I have some more information to look at with you tomorrow too._

Without bothering to answer, I switch my datapad off, place it on the bedside table, and turn back to the sleeping girl in my arms. Kissing her forehead once more, I let sleep take me…not an amazing feat considering the stressful day we’ve both just had.

 

** JEANINE’S POV **

My datapad buzzes, alerting me to a new message.

_Charles: I’ve been caught. Candor trial tomorrow. Be wary._

I snarl in frustration. _That little bitch._ Remaining as calm as I can, I respond.

_Jeanine: No matter. Even if you are put on trial, they will only know about this incident. A single episode can only be punished with so much. If she is going to misbehave then I guess she hasn’t learned her lesson._

There is no response, but I don’t expect one. If Charles has been captured, he is lucky to have message me at all. There’s another buzz and upon checking it, I notice a message from Dauntless Leader Max.

_Max: Candor Trial tomorrow, as the head member of Erudite you are required to be present._

Remaining cordial, I answer.

_Jeanine: Of course._

Rather than heading for bed, I move to my lab and set about preparations. Charles and I have been developing numerous serums recently; The one that I used to kill Leo and that stupid Erudite boy, the one that will be used to identify Divergent’s, the one that Charles used to make our girl incapacitated, and of course, one that counteracts the effects of the Truth Serum. Readying the final serum, I plot my course of attack.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O 
> 
> Evil Jeanine! 
> 
> I'll hopefully post the next chapter up on Friday or maybe Thursday, as I won't have internet for Friday afternoon till Monday. You'll soon see! Stay Safe!!! Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	27. A Trial of Truthes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Candor trial begins...but somehow Charles lies through his teeth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Hope you are all keeping well! 
> 
> Here's another chapter!!!! Hope you like it!

**CHAPTER 27**

** DILLAN’S POV **

I was extremely thankful for my friends accompanying me on my trip to Candor. It was scary enough having to go, period, but at least with my friends surrounding me, I had some support. Eric ensured that Charles was kept far away from me at all times, and even though I could not see him, I could still hear the profanities and insults being thrown from his mouth. After what sounded like a solid beating and a few grunts of pain, he finally fell into silence.

When the transport trucks finally arrived, I felt a mixture of hope and fear. Eric and I board the first truck, my friends follow suit in the second, leaving Charles, Max, and two Dauntless guards to clamber into the final truck. Whilst the following trucks come with their own drivers, Eric takes it upon himself to drive ours. I’m not sure if it is because he wants to drive, or wants to be alone, or just can’t stand other people.

The trip is quiet. I can feel Eric’s overpowering urge to question me pulse through him. Upon noticing my turned away body and gaze directed outside, he seems to think better of it. Closing my eyes, I let the sun’s warmth calm my nerves and relax my mind.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

This morning had been a bloody riot. I had left before Dillan was awake, heading off to speak with Four privately, prior to the trial.

 

*****

 

_“What did you find?” I snap, already wanting to crawl back into my warm bed with Dillan. Four rolls his eyes before answering._

_“Remember how Leo Patcher is recorded to have died because of an ‘unknown disease’?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And that the autopsy was conducted by Charles Patcher?”_

_“Yes.”_ Did he really bring me here to establish what we already knew? _“So, what?”_

_“Well, it turns out that the Autopsy didn’t begin with Charles conducting it.” The look on his face assumed he had expected me to connect the dots by now._

_“Okay.”_

_“Well, the person who began the Autopsy was Warren Gunnies, another Erudite official. She began the autopsy and then her work was overtaken by Charles. She must have known something was up because she submitted this copy of her report under ‘Leo Martin’, Martin being Leo’s middle name. Remarkably, Jeanine and Charles didn’t look for another report. Warren was found dead by the same ‘unknown disease’ only a week later."_

_Letting the information sink in, I take the report from Four._

**CASE NUMBER:** 64552 **  
DECEASED:** Leo Martin Patcher **  
SEX:** Male **  
AGE:** 34 **  
DATE AND HOUR OF DEATH:** 12/03/2353 – 03:00am ****  
DATE AND HOUR OF AUTOPSY:12/03/2353 – 15:00pm

_…_

_At least_ this _report was conducted on the same day as the incident._

_…_

**  
PATHOLOGIST:** Warren Gunnies ****  
FINAL DIAGNOSIS:

The subject was found dead in the bathroom of his apartment.  Traces of an unknown serum was found within subjects’ veins. The serum appears to cause a catatonic state, in which the subject lost the ability to move, speak, and apply basic survival skills such as eat, drink, and breathe. Small puncture and bruising on the left-hand side of the neck suggests administration through a syringe by force. Whoever applied the serum was aware of the correct administrative area and procedure. The serum is unknown and must have been created by an Erudite member with the access to technology and power to do so.

 

Holy shit!

_“The serum that was used on him has some of the same symptoms as the one used on Dillan when Charles attacked her, like the inability to move or talk.”_

So, they did kill Leo, and now we know they also killed Warren Gunnies.

_“What do we tell Dillan? Does she know about their part in her fathers’ death?”_

_I hadn’t even thought about Dillan’s knowledge of his death. Envisioning a scenario in which I approach the topic with her could go one of two ways; her knowing about their part in her fathers’ death and her breaking down, or her not knowing about their part in her fathers’ death and her breaking down._

_“We don’t tell her. When we get to Candor, I’ll send this information to Efé. She can refer to it when Charles is on trial.”_

_*****_

 

We had parted ways after that, Four to go who knows where, and me to return to the sleepy girl warming my bed. My reprieve had only lasted a few minutes as we then received a message from Max telling us to get ready for transport.

The drive was silent. I wanted to ask her about her father, but the anxiety she was trying to hide encouraged me to keep my questions to myself. It was only an hour to Candor, but with every passing moment, Dillan seemed to become more rigid and nervous. When we finally arrive, she releases a sigh, her shoulders slumping slightly. We are greeted by two Candor members outside their head building. The men held their heads high, snootily looking down their noses at us. Ah Candor...alway's thinking they're better than others.

“Where is the offender.” The blonde man on the left snaps. One of our guards bring him in forwards, Dillan tensing up again at just the sight of him. “Very well. You will follow me whilst the rest of you will follow Adrian.” Without further ado, he spins on his heel and heads back into the Candor building.

“Yes, I am Adrian. Which of you is the victim.” Dillan slowly raises her hand. “You don’t look like Dauntless.”

I open my mouth to snark at him, but Dillan beats me to it.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

“You don’t look very Candor. What’s your point?” I snap. _I did not come here to get insulted_.

“Don’t get sassy with me love. I’m just speaking the truth. It’s a part of our faction girl.” He comments in his pompous voice.

“Just because you’re speaking your opinion does not mean it is the truth.” Eric eyes me with amusement and my friends chuckle behind me. Crossing his arms at me, Adrian merely tells us to follow him before stalking away. Leaning over to Eric I softly murmur, “Are all Candor assholes?”

Laughing lowly, he simply answers, “Most.”

We follow Adrian into the giant building. Taking the elevator to level seventy-two, we continue to follow him through the maze of blank corridors. When the mind-map in my head eventually fades into a mass of lines, we emerge into the Candor Courtroom.

“Go sit over there and don’t break anything.” Adrian sneers at us before walking off to talk to other Candor members.

Following his instructions, we make our way over to our designated seats. I barely notice my leg shaking until Eric puts one of his large hands atop my knee to steady it. Looking up at him, I see the barest hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. A few moments pass without any interruption until the doors we entered through, open once more. Expecting to see Charles, I am completely unprepared for the dread I feel when Jeanine walks in. Instinctively, I grip Eric’s hand, my nails, unbeknownst to me, digging into the flesh of his palm. Her eyes roam the room before falling upon me. They sharpen minutely when we make eye contact, nostrils flaring slightly when she notices me holding Eric’s hand. Warm fingers touch the base of my jaw, gently turning me back to face Eric again.

“Don’t worry about her.”

He leans forwards before I have a chance to respond, kissing my lips softly. Melting into the kiss, I forget momentarily what I was focused on before he distracted me. We pull apart when a female voice silences the room.

“Ladies, Gentlemen. If you would please take your seats. We would like to get started.” The lady who spoke commands the attention of the entire room with just her voice. “Today we are reviewing and analysing the case of Erudite member, Charles Patcher. May the accused be brought forth.” A Candor member exits the room, re-entering moments later with the two Dauntless guards, the blond Candor man, and Charles in tow. Once seated in the chair in front of the court, the speaker continues. “Before the proceedings, Charles Patcher will be administered the Truth Serum of Candor.”

A man in complete black moved forwards, a syringe holding the blueish liquid inside. Charles seems calm, way to calm for what is happening. I inched closer to Eric nervously. Once the liquid was injected into his neck, the man in black returned to his position.

“State your name please.”

“Charles Jacob Patcher.”

“The allegations stand. Charles Patcher, you are accused of molesting a young Dauntless member. How do you plead?”

There was a pregnant silence until Charles looked me dead in the eye.

“Not guilty.”

_What? No…How? Does he view what he did as something other than Molesting? Is that how he got around the question?_

“In your words tell us what happened.”

Turning back to the judge, Charles takes on a regretful expression.

“We were mucking about as we have in past times. She wanted me to touch her and play with her but at some point, she started screaming. I stopped immediately and asked her what was wrong. Before I could really help, Eric stormed in and began punching me repeatedly, not even allowing me to explain. She then lied and pretended she had been molested…which brings us here.”

My body was shaking next to Eric. I turned to face him, noticing a mixture of emotions on his face; confusion, uncertainty, and shock. I stared back into the centre of the room, my jaw open in unbridled horror. _This can’t be happening._

 

** ERIC’S POV **

_How was he saying that? It had to be a lie…but he had taken the Truth Serum._ Glancing over at Dillan, I notice the terror and nausea she was evidently experiencing. _If she was just as shocked as I was…something is definitely up._

“Is it not true that Dillan is your niece?” Efé asked.

“Yes…I feel bad knowing she’s my niece and that we messed around…but what can you do when you’re in love.”

He made me sick to my core, I could only imagine what Dillan was feeling.

“You are also accused of partaking in the death of Leo Patcher.” Efé continued, ignoring the incestuous comment.

The shocked look that crossed Charles’ face was slightly forced and I lean forwards, keen to hear his side of that debacle.

“Why would I kill my brother! I loved him.”

“It is true that you provided the Autopsy on his body?” Charles twitched at this, obviously unaware that such documents had been analysed.

“That is correct.”

“Isn’t it illegal for autopsies to be conducted by family members?”

“Correct, but as the other pathologist was sick during that time. I decided to conduct it myself, so she could properly rest.”

_He was a smooth liar that’s for sure._ Eric looked across the circle to find Jeanine sitting high, her lips quirked up in amusement. Efé lifted her datapad before speaking again.

“This is an Autopsy conducted by your colleague Warren Gunnies.” The smile dropped from Jeanine’s face. “It states that Leo Patcher had traces of an unknown serum within his veins, unlike your report which stated he carried an unknown disease.” As Charles moved to comment, she continued. “It also states that there was a small puncture and bruising on his neck, possibly from an injection. In your report, you failed to mention this. Why is that?” The question lingered in the air until Charles breathed a sigh.

“Leo was a junky. He used to develop drugs to inject himself with to get high. The small puncture on his neck was from where he injected himself. I had seen him do it countless times, but I assumed he would get past it. He overdosed, and the drugs that were found in his veins were of his own creation, untested in laboratories. My niece was just a child and I didn’t want her to think her father was a drug user, I didn’t want anyone to think of Leo like that. That is why I changed the report.”

No one moves within the courtroom, the tensions so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Dillan is practically vibrating on the seat next to me, terror covering every inch of her. The smile had returned to Jeanine’s face, her head tilted back in triumph. Efé sits forwards, her hands clasping together and her eyes looking at me regretfully.

“The accused pleads not guilty under the Truth Serum, and therefore the ruling is to be made that –” Before she can finish, she is cut off.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

“NO!” I scream. Everyone spins to face me. _I can’t let him get away…not now…not after everything…_ The speaker tilts her head, indicating that I could speak. “Please…these aren’t…he’s lying.” The room remains quiet, but I push on, doing the only thing I can think of. “I will take the Truth Serum…please…question me.”

Charles tenses in his seat and in the corner of my eye I see Jeanine grip the sides of her chair tightly. “Is that really necessary? Charles has already been questioned with the Truth Serum.” Jeanine comments through gritted teeth. Squeezing my thigh reassuringly, Eric sits forward.

“Then you shouldn’t worry about her saying anything different. Should you.” He states.

The speaker pauses for a moment, deciding upon what to do before clearing her throat. “Please remove Charles Patcher from the Witness Chair and bring forth Dillan of Dauntless.”

The man in black moves Charles from the seat whilst I stand up and step away from Eric. Even though I feel more scared without Eric at my side, I manage to muster up enough courage to stride towards the Witness Chair. Calmly, I sit down waiting for the man in black to return with the Truth Serum. I tilt my head to the side to stare at Eric and ignore the sharp pain of the needle injecting the fluid into my veins. Once the injection is administered, I straighten up and focus on the speaker.

“State your full name please.”

I pause for a second, “My Dauntless name…or my original name?”

“Original name please.”

_Fuck…_

 

** ERIC’S POV **

_This will be interesting._

“Alena Kitt Patcher…”

_Alena…cute…Kitt? Kitten works perfectly then…_

“Alena Patcher, you claimed to have been attacked by Charles Patcher although he has explained this was not the case. In your words, what happened?” I can see how much pressure she feels, but with a quick glance at me, she moves to speak.

“I…I had just been partying with my friends and was heading back to…my room when I was attacked from behind –”

“So, you were drunk, and you didn’t see who attacked you?” Jeanine cuts her off obnoxiously. Before either Dillan or myself can cut retort, Efé speaks up.

“Jeanine, if you would please refrain from external commentary, it is not needed. If you cannot comply with these terms, you will be removed from the room.”

The gaping fish impersonation that Jeanine seems to be re-enacting is priceless. I turn back to Dillan and give her a reassuring nod, prompting her to continue.

“As I was saying…”

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

“…I was attacked from behind, slammed against the wall and knocked unconscious.” I take a deep breath before continuing, “When I woke up, I realised that I had been undressed down to my bra and underwear and I couldn’t move at all. When Charles realised that I was awake he showed me the syringe he used to administer a serum he made.”

The knowledge of Charles creating serums draws the murmurs of the audience. The speaker looks down at her notes before leaning forwards to make a comment.

“He created a serum to use on you?” I nod in response, encouraging her to continue. “Can you explain what the serum did to you?” A burning sensation begins in the back of my neck as I try to word my response. Certain attributes of the serum I want to avoid. The heat on my neck itches almost painfully. Resting my hand on the back of my hand whilst I think, my thoughts are interrupted once again by the speaker. “The pain will only increase unless you speak the truth.”

_So…it was the Truth Serum that was prickling my skin._

“It relaxed my body so much that I couldn’t move or even speak. I…it…it also made my skin super sensitive.”

“And why would he need you immobile and sensitive? What happened next?” She pressed.

Subconsciously, my fingers tighten on the edge of the chair. “Well…then he began touching me.”

“Touching you how.”

Staring at the floor, my eyes begin to glaze with tears. Trying to calm myself, I tap my toes lightly on the ground before moving to answer.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

I allow my eyes to flicker between Charles and Jeanine, taking in their tense postures.

“First he was using his hands to touch me…”

“Touch you where?”

Efé’s need to be clear and precise is understandable, but I find myself repressing the urge to tell her to piss off and remove Dillan from the room altogether.

“M…my private area.” The blush on her cheeks would have been adorable in a different circumstance but right now it just makes me want to punch Charles’ skull in. “He needed me relaxed so I wouldn’t fight back or called for help. He…talked about wanting to take my virginity…both of them.”

_That fucking dickhead!_

A hand grips my shoulder tightly. Spinning to glare at the owner of said hand, I see Magnus and Chris expressing the same amount of anger I feel, but also giving me a look that tells me to keep it reigned in. For Dillan’s sake. I nod in response before turning back to the front where Dillan looks like she’s on the verge of vomiting.

“Then he began touching me more…undressing me completely…but he found my tattoo and piercings. He got extremely mad…um…that I had ruined something he…thinks he owns.”

_Thinks he owns?_ My eyes trail to Charles whose lip is peeled back in a snarl, clearly pissed that she was telling all.

“What happened next?” Efé asked quietly.

“He got angry and…decided to give me a new piercing,” Dillan mumbles quietly.

“Where?”

“Lower…front private area…” There was a long pause of astounded silence. Rolling her shoulders, Dillan raises her head, clearly determined to keep going. “Next, he grabbed toys…specifically, a clamp he used on that same area, a whip, a vibrator, and a plug.”

“Has Charles ever used these on you before?” Efé questioned.

“Yes…many times back in Erudite.”

_How long has this been going on?_

“Please continue…”

“He threatened to use the plug on me dry if I wouldn’t suck on it…but because I couldn’t move or speak, I couldn’t respond. Knowing this anyway, he pretended to consider my feelings by telling me that if I nodded my head…he wouldn’t stick it in dry. I couldn’t say anything, so he did it anyway…”

_That sadistic bastard._

Dillan falls silent, almost as if she wishes to withhold from continuing.

“What happened next Alena?”

“I…he…um…uh…”

_She’s really struggling…_

“He started to tell me how…no one could ever love me and that I was broken…that no one would ever want me…not…not even the person I was beginning to fall for…”

Dillan stares at the floor like she wishes it would swallow her up.

“And who was the person you were falling for?”

“I don’t see how that part of this hearing is important.” Dillan snaps heatedly.

_Interesting…_

“Very well. Then what happened?”

“He said that the only person who ever loved me was my father and that he was dead thanks to my mum. After that I…passed out.”

“Who is your mother?”

_Pause._

“Jeanine Matthews.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOH wonder what's gonna happen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!!! I'll post as soon as I can and maybe throw something in extra for Christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	28. A Just Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric notices something that has allowed Charles to avoid telling the truth. When he point's it out...what follows is the trial of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays :) whichever you like. I know it's actually Christmas for some of us but because I'm in Australia, I can't post on the current date until 12:00pm. So to avoid that issue (as today is gonna be chocablock) I'm going to post them with the date of Christmas Eve :) Please enjoy!!!

**CHAPTER 28**

** DILLAN’S POV **

“Your mother is Jeanine Matthews?”

“Yes.”

A few moments of silence pass whilst the speaker taps away on her tablet.

“She has been your carer since your father died. Correct?”

Glancing towards Jeanine, I see her fuming in her chair. _Well, better make it worthwhile then, shouldn’t I?_

“I wouldn’t say she cared for me.”

“What would you say?”

“She tormented me just like my uncle. Sometimes they would work together.”

“How is it possible for you to be saying something completely different to your uncle whilst you are both under the influence of the Candor Truth Serum?”

“I do not know. I was curious about that myself.”

 

** ERIC’S POV **

 I allow my eyes to study Charles deeply. His subtly smug expression. Confident posture. Pale skin and slicked hair. Needle puncture on his arm from the serum. Tidy clothes. _Wait._ Thinking back on it, the serum from Candor was administered into his neck. A quick glimpse over at Jeanine’s arm confirms my suspicion. A smirk grows on my face as I stand to obtain the attention within the room.

“Eric?” Efé questions.

“Leo was not the one who made serums was he, Charles?” I begin, walking into the hearing space. “It was you and Jeanine.”

“What are you talking about? I already stated that it wasn’t me.” Charles hisses.

“There is a puncture mark on both your right arm and Jeanine’s. The Candor Truth serum was injected into your neck. What did you administer into your arm?” 

Charles scoffs, trying to laugh off my accusation, but he can’t help that his hand moves to cover his arm.

“What are you on about? I told you already. I’ve already been interrogated. Is this really necessary?”

“Obviously Eric’s judgment is being influenced by his feelings for Alena.” Jeanine chimes in from the sidelines.

“Oh, Jeanine…do shut up. My feelings for her are irrelevant in this matter. Efé, have their arms checked and their blood run. If they are telling the truth, then there shouldn’t be an issue.”

Efé holds my gaze, curiosity crossing her face, obviously interested in what my feelings towards Dillan are. After a moments consideration, she gestures to the man in black to step forwards. He crosses to Charles and analyses both arms, nodding to Efé when he finds the puncture mark.

“Now check Jeanine.”

“Preposterous!” Jeanine yells, standing up hurriedly. “This is absolutely ridiculous.”

The man in black makes quick work of checking her arm, nodding in confirmation of the same puncture mark. The tension within the room has reached an all-time high.

“Mister Lux. Please lead the guards in escorting Charles Patcher and Jeanine Matthews to the Med Bay. Their blood will be tested, and the results brought back to this room. After their blood has been taken, please escort them to the holding rooms. A guard must be placed at each door.”

The man in black simply nods, signalling to a group of Candor men to follow him as he leads Jeanine and Charles from the room. Dillan visibly collapses in the interrogation chair, exhausted from the trial events. Rather than moving to comfort her, I return to my spot next to Magnus. I want to be by her side, but with Efé seemingly curious as to my incentive for pressing the case, I need to present myself as the stoic Dauntless Leader.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

Closing my eyes, I relax against the chair. It’s amazing how the heaviness leaves the room when Jeanine and Charles were escorted out. _I’ll have to thank Eric for noticing the puncture marks,_ I mentally note. The second’s tick by in my head. _One…two…three…_ the minutes seemed to stretch for hours. _What if they are found guilty? What will happen to them? To me? What if they’re not…what if they win?_

The sound of doors opening wakes me from my reverie. Mr. Lux enters the room by himself, his face devoid of any emotion. Silently he walks across the room and up to the speaker. Leaning close to her, he whispers something to that drains the blood from her face. Taking a step back, Mr. Lux allows the speaker her to address the room.

“Members of the court. It has been identified that Mr. Coulter was correct in assuming foul play and misconduct with the creation of serums. The serum that was found within the blood of both Jeanine Matthews and Charles Patcher is an adaption of the Candor Truth Serum. This mutated serum has the ability to counteract the effect of the Truth Serum. Momentarily, both subjects are having their blood cleansed of all potential drugs until they can have the Truth Serum readministered once more. They will then be administered another dose of the Truth Serum and requestioned.”

Just as she concludes her speech and sits back, the main doors to the room opened once more. Through the entryway comes a seething Charles and fuming Jeanine. The guards escorting them hold on tightly, manoeuvring them to the centre of the room. My attention is pulled from them when Mr. Lux approaches with two full needles in hand.

“This is ridiculous! I am the leader of Erudite –” Jeanine begins to rant but is swiftly cut off by Mr. Lux.

“And you would do well not to make it any worse for yourself Ms. Matthews.”

With quick, precise movements, Mr. Lux administers both injections before returning to his spot. From where I am seated, I can see Jeanine’s hands shaking and Charles trying to maintain his breathing. The room is silent for a long time. No one makes any noise. When the speaker begins to address the room once more, her voice seems to echo against the walls.

“Charles Patcher. Did you or did you not attack your niece Alena?”

His body shakes as he tries to fight the serum. Only when the pressure becomes too much does he finally concede.

“I did.”

“Is it true that you molested her and have been doing so since she was in Erudite?”

“It is true.”

“When did this behaviour begin?”

The look on his face turns malicious. When his gaze falls to me, the hatred coming off him in waves burns my skin.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

Charles looks to Dillan, his stare reflecting the feelings of a man accepting his fate. _Now that he knows he can’t fight it…he’s going to make her feel as bad as he can…_

“It began when Jeanine and I conspired to kill Leo. Jeanine was always wanting to torment our little pet, but Leo thought it wrong and immoral. Turned out that Jeanine and I were into the same things. We worked together to create a drug, similar to the one I used on Alena. However, this drug forced the subject to stop doing anything. They couldn’t move, couldn’t speak…and eventually couldn’t breathe.”

_The bastard has the audacity to look smug about what he’s done,_ I internally seethe. Dillan’s fingers were white as she gripped the chair hard.

“Have you killed anyone else?”

“Yes.”

“Who? And Why?”

“Well, there was Warren.”

“Warren Gunnies? The other Pathologist?”

“Correct. She was close to finding out what we had done so I killed her.” Charles answered with no remorse. As if he still didn’t think anything he had done was wrong.

“Is that all?”

“No. There was an Erudite boy, seemed to take an interest in Alena and we couldn’t have that. She was ours.”

“What was this boy’s name?”

He paused for a moment before answering in that same nonchalant and bleak voice.

“Can’t remember. Didn’t really care.”

A small growl draws my attention back to Dillan, perched precariously on her chair as if she were about to jump and tackle Charles.

“His name was Dayjax! You bastard! He was my friend! We were only children and you killed him!” Dillan screeched at him.

Seemingly enjoying her reaction, Charles merely tilts his head and shrugged. Dillan shifts as if she were actually going to attack, but with a cough and a glare from me, she huffs and resigns herself to staying put.

“Was there anymore?” Efé asks, regaining control once more.

“No.”

“Are the stories Alena told about you abusing her all true?”

“Yes.”

“Jeanine Matthews.” She says, shifting focus to the other criminal. “What forms of torture did you implement on Alena?”

“I would cut her with a knife. Or burn her hand with the stove. She is our child and our responsibility, how we choose to treat her is our choice.” The venom in her voice would be enough to make anyone cower, but Efé holds firm.

“She is not your possession. She is an individual human being. Crimes like these are punishable by death, even if you are the leader for Erudite. The punishment for your actions will be discussed and decided upon by the victim and their faction leaders. You are found to be guilty. This session is concluded.” Efé’s voice held no room for argument. The guards that had escorted Charles and Jeanine return once more, this time to drag their kicking and yelling forms from the room and back to the holding cells.

Standing, turn to Dillan. She looks lost, shocked that it was finally over. Kneeling in front of her, I put my hand on her knee, shaking her from within her mind.

“Uh…yes?”

“It’s time to go.”

“But the decision?” She asks softly.

“We can decide on that later. After today, I think you need a little bit of a break.”

Nodding gently, she manages to pull herself together and stand up. I take her hand and lead her from the courtroom, the members of Dauntless following silently.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh :P A fitting result for those two horrible people. Please let me know your thoughts (even though there will be another chapter today!) I love hearing from you guys!!!! 
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	29. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Dauntless, the fate of Charles and Jeanine are being decided. Feelings are revealed and moments are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Heres a special bonus chapter! REMEMBER! Chapter 28 was also posted today, so make sure you read that first!! :)
> 
> There is also a smut section warning so look out for that!

**CHAPTER 29**

** DILLAN’S POV **

Somehow, we arrive at the cars. The confusion must be plain on my face as Eric answers my unasked question.

“You were in shock. You followed behind me in a trance state. You didn’t seem to be noticing anything around you.”

I nod dumbly in response, allowing him to help me into the front seat. Moments later the door to my left opens and Eric pulls himself in. The silence is deafening. I twitch anxiously in my seat searching for something to say as Eric pulls away from the Candor Compound. The silence lasts minutes before it becomes suffocating.

“E…Eric?” I murmur.

“Yes?”

“Can I…I mean if you don’t mind…which is to say would I be able to…um…a –” His chuckle stops my nonsensical ramblings.

“Slow down there, Princess.” Eric moves his hand to my thigh whilst the other remains on the steering wheel, “What are you wondering?”

I calm down instantly at his touch, my hand covering his in an attempt at preventing it from being removed.

“Could I sleep in your bed when we get back? I don’t want to be out doing things and I don’t want to be alone…”

“You are always welcome in my bed pet.”

With nothing left to stress over, I let exhaustion pull me into the darkness.

 

*****

 

The first time I wake up, it feels as if something is lifting me up. I’m too tired to open my eyes but with the feeling of warmth surrounding me, I burrow my face against it and fall asleep once more.

 

***** 

 

The second time I wake up is to the sound of hushed voices. I’m laying on something soft with what feels like fluffy blankets covering me. Opening one eye, I recognise the room to be Eric’s. My attention is once more drawn towards the voices beyond his bedroom door. Sluggishly sitting up, I barely register that I’m only in underwear and one of Eric’s shirts. Gripping the rugs from his bed, I wrap them around myself and trudge to the door. Following the sound of voices, I let the words be absorbed into my head.

“We have to answer Candor soon.” Fours voice.

“I think they should be tortured before death.” Eric’s growly voice sounds next.

“As much as you may want that Eric. It is very unlikely to happen.” Max says, ever the one of reason.

“Then they can give them to me and I’ll torture them.” The barely contained rage makes me shiver a little as I lean against the wall next to the living quarters.

“Think that through. What would Dillan feel? You would be doing exactly what they did.”

_It would make me feel sick. They deserve it…but I’m not like them._

“Guys…” Four mumbles the rest of his sentence and I strain to hear anything more.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

“What would Dillan feel? You would be doing exactly what they did.” Max answers.

I know he’s right but at least it would be justified when used on them. Before I can answer, Four cuts in again. _Why was he even invited?_

“Guys…” He begins, lowering his voice. “I think someone’s a little curious.”

Not knowing what he meant, I give him a look that tells him to explain. He points past me and upon turning I notice two things; the edge of a blanket pokes out from behind the wall along with some little toes. Silently moving through the apartment, I get right next to the wall. Dillan had been asleep when I brought her in and I thought she would sleep through the whole night, clearly, I was mistaken. Crouching down, I gently prod her toes causing her to squeal and jump out from behind the wall, dropping the blanket in the process. Her face contorts from accusation to embarrassment wicked quick. I stand and raise an eyebrow towards her questioningly.

“U…uh I just…um…wanted…w…water yes mmm water!”

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

The sudden sensation of something touching my toes scares the hell out of me. Only a second later do I realise both the noise I released and that I jumped right into plain view. I glower at Eric as he rises to his full height. The smirks plastered to Four’s and Max’s faces in the background quickly change my grumpiness to embarrassment. Quickly thinking of an excuse, I stutter out my need for water.

“You need water?” Eric chuckles.

“Okay no, I don’t. I heard arguing and wanted to know what’s going on.” I huff. Eric eyes me up and down, stopping to stare at my legs. When I realise that my blankets no longer around me, I quickly drop and pull it up, securing it around me once more.

“You should be in bed,” Eric mentions gently.

“You shouldn’t be discussing this without me,” I answer with a pointed look.

Sighing softly, he wraps one arm around me and leads me over to the kitchen bench. The place where such discussions were happening.

“We’re trying to decide what should be done with them.”

I nod silently and think for a moment. An idea comes to my mind, but I almost feel ashamed for having it. Almost.

“Would it be possible for us not to kill them?” I ask softly. The looks I received are of shock and pity. Before any of them can say argue, I continue. “Hear me out. They are so focussed on having power all the time that I thought…it would be good to strip them of it.”

“What do you mean?” Four queries.

“Make them factionless. Jeanine hates the factionless with everything she has. Charles is just as opinionated about it as she is. They would see what it would be like to suffer as they do…and it would give those that were forced out there, a chance to have revenge on those that fought for the cutting program.” A cold shiver runs up my back and I lean closer to Eric. “I sound like a monster for suggesting something like that…”

Gripping my shoulder, Eric speaks. “No, you’re not a monster. They are the monsters. You’re doing them a kindness by letting them live at all. They can see just what their corruption can lead to. They can also think over how what they did was wrong. You’re giving them a chance. Something they did not give Leo, or Warren, or Dayjax…or you. Max will tell the Candor Council our decision and it will be dealt with. You don’t have to worry about ever seeing or hearing about them again.” Max and Four both nod in confirmation at the decision, and with a final look from Eric, depart from the apartment. Warm, firm arms wrap around me, Eric resting his chin atop my head. “You’re naughty for eavesdropping.” He murmurs tiredly.

I had no idea what time it was, but I was still tired from the day. Deciding to reciprocate the teasing, I ease my head back against his shoulder, allowing him to lower jaw onto mine.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” I taunt.

(Smut Warning)

“Someone’s feeling confident. How about I spank that ass until you’re moaning and begging for me to let you cum?”

All at once, the tiredness disappears and I’m out of his grip. “Gotta catch me first,” I whisper, sprinting off out of the room. Heavy footsteps following close behind me are the only sound I hear besides my breathing. It doesn’t take long before I’m swept off the ground Eric’s arms. Eric drags me towards the bed, my blankets still wrapped around me (the obvious reason as to why I was captured). When we reach the bed, I’m flipped around and tossed onto my back. I haven’t even a moment before I’m being covered by the hulking body that is Eric.

“Caught ya,” Eric hums before kissing my neck, nipping gently at the skin with his teeth.

The hardness pressing between my thighs is enough to kick me more into being a more active participator. Pulling him up to be level with my face, I kiss him hard, biting his lip roughly. Wrapping my legs around Eric’s hips, I grind my core against him.

“I can feel your heat, Kitten.” Eric purrs into my ear. A soft noise escapes my throat, sounding very much like a kitten mew. The growl that comes from Eric sends a flutter to my core. “You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” Breathing out a deep sigh, I arch up against him, unable to resist grinding against his hard cock. I consciously try to make the effort to slow down and stop the lust fuelled passion.

“Eric…” He’s since moved back to my neck, licking and sucking his way down to my shoulder. “Eric,” I say a bit more firmly. This time he pulls back, his eyes blinking a few times to retain his focus. “B…Before we do anything…I want to ask…um…”

“Dillan,” I look up at his soft voice. His face holds the same reassurance as the last time we were in this position. “Take a breath.” Heading his advice, I take a deep breath, force myself to make eye contact and continue.

“Would you like to go out with me. Like properly…dating and stuff like that? I mean I get if you don’t want to…I just thought –” Eric’s hand covers my mouth gently.

“Princess…I don’t usually get this stuck on a girl.” _Was he seeing other girls?_ “And I can see what’s going on in your head but no, there’s only you. I would love to date you. You’re beautiful, strong, smart, and incredible. We can wait until we’ve been dating properly before we do more stuff like this if you want to though.” I shake my head against his palm. He removes his hand, allowing me the ability to speak again.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.” I breathe, my voice taking on a husky tone.

“I was hoping you would say that.” Eric groans before kissing me again.

This time I let myself get fully immersed in the sensations of his lips on mine, his body on mine. Gripping Eric’s hips tightly, I slip my fingers under his shirt, trailing my palms up along his back. Suddenly, Eric pulls back from me. Ripping his shirt off, he immediately dives back down against me. A moan is dragged from my chest when Eric begins to undulate his hips against mine. Slipping his hands under my shirt, Eric begins palming my breasts through my bra.

“Please…please…nnng please!” It takes a moment to realise that the one pleading is me. Eric responds by grinding harder against me.

“Fuck…clothes…off now.”

Eric busies himself by pulling my shirt off me, my pants following soon after. I unbuckle Eric’s belt and drag down his pants, his rigid erection springing out. I’ve only managed to get his pants to his knees when I reach the stage of being naked. Pushing me back to the bed, Eric finishes removing his pants, climbing over me again. The feeling of his cock against my bare skin has me grinding against him again.

“Gotta loosen you up first Pet.” Eric breathes in my ear. Shimmying down my body, Eric uses his palms to spread my thighs apart. My cheeks burn hotly when he presses his face between my thighs and breathes deeply. “Fucking beautiful pet.”

The moment his mouth encapsulates my clit, I arch off the bed, a keening cry ripping from me. His tongue feels like a million degrees, my piercing only adding to the overall pleasure. The pressure of a finger pressing against my opening has my mind reeling. _I’m really going to do it…it’s going to happen._ Working two fingers in, Eric begins thrusting and curving his fingers. All I can do is hold onto the hand that still grips my thigh, my hips refusing to stay still.

Another finger presses against my opening and I will myself to relax. I can feel the stretch as he pushes it deeper, but the burn felt so good.

 

** ERIC’S POV **

Beautiful. Perfect. Her body arches as I push my third finger in. Flicking my tongue over her clit, I relish in the taste of her. The piercing in her hood does nothing to distract from how gorgeous she is and how much I want to make her enjoy it. Curving my fingers to find that special spot along her wall. Thrusting them harder, her cunt tightens around my fingers.

“Don’t cum yet Princess.’ I groan, nipping lightly at her thigh with my teeth.

“Please…” Her whimpers, her desperation causing my hips to buck into the bed, the sheets offering temporary relief to the throbbing.

When her body starts to relax a bit more, I remove my fingers, rubbing her clit once more. I crawl up the length of her body, using my clean hand to trail the edge of her jaw.

“Are you sure?” I ask softly.

I’m so close to losing it, but I force myself to focus on her needs. Eyes wide and full of trust, she whispers a soft yes. Keeping our eyes locked, I use my hand to line myself up. Breathing deeply, I press my hips forwards. Moving as slowly as I can, I concentrate on her facial expressions and any sign of discomfort.

 

** DILLAN’S **

Eyes closed, all I can concentrate on is the throbbing length that’s forcing its way into me. There’s little resistance, less than I thought there would be on my first time but I’m thankful that there’s only a slight tinge of pain. I take deep breaths, focussing on those until I finally feel his hips press against mine. My eyes open in shock, _he actually managed to fit it._

“You’re so fucking tight around my cock love.” Eric groans into my ear. “Gotta move though…”

I nod my head in response. He slowly draws out, almost completely before slamming back in. I’m already so close. My hands grip Eric’s biceps hard, my hips curving with each of his thrusts. Gradually, he begins to pick up the pace. It doesn’t take long before he’s thrusting into me hard and fast. A strangled mewl escapes my mouth as I wrap my legs tighter around him.

Unhooking my legs, Eric spreads them wide, his hips moving faster, his cock hitting even deeper into me. “This is how I want you.” He growls, his eyes wild with desire. “Legs spread, taking my cock like a good girl.” The words send a buzz to my clit, my eyes starting to roll slightly. His fingers grip my thighs tighter, leaning further over until my knees are just above my shoulders. “Squeezing my cock so tight. You’re gonna cum aren’t you Princess?” I nod numbly, unable to move now. All I can do is watch him as he thrusts into me with abandon. One hand releases my thigh and moves between my thighs, gently tracing my clit and hood piercing.

“Need…cum…” The only words I manage to release.

“Oh, you’re going to cum pet.” Eric’s other hand moves to one of my nipples, pinching it slightly over the piercing. “You’re going to cum all over my dick, knowing I’m the only one who gets to make you cum.” The thumb on my clit presses down harder, rubbing frantically. His mouth moves to nip my ear playfully, his breath against my neck. “Mine.”

 

** ERIC’S POV **

“Mine,” I growl against her neck, biting down on the junction between her shoulder and neck. Dillan’s cunt flutters around my dick and I know I have her just about to careen off the edge. “You’re mine aren’t you pet?” She nods against me, but I just flick her clit harder. “Say it, Kitten.”

“Mm, yours…” She breathes.

“That’s right.” I thrust hard against her, drawing as many sounds as I can from her. “This is mine,” I growl, squeezing her breast. “This is mine.” This time I lightly slap her pussy causing her to gasp. “You are mine.” I rub her clit hard and fast, my hips fucking her into the mattress. When I know she’s just about to cum, I growl one more thing into her ear, “Cum for me love!”

Her cunt squeezes me tighter as a guttural groan is ripped from her. Her pussy constantly fluttering around me is enough to pull my orgasm out of me. I moan into her mouth as I kiss her, my cock relishing in the feeling of her.

 

** DILLAN’S POV **

“Cum for me love!”

It’s all I hear before my eyes are rolling back and I feel myself, flying over that edge. The sensation of Eric cumming inside me is almost too hot to bare. It seems to prolong my orgasm. I don’t remember what happens next, all I know is that when I come to, Eric is no longer within me. His arm is draped across my stomach, his fingers playing absentmindedly with one of my nipples. When he looks up at me, a smile spreads across his face.

(Smut Ending)

“Lost you for a second their pet. I think you might have passed out.” He murmurs softly.

“That…was amazing.”

Using his arms, Eric draws me closer to his side. Gently, he kisses my cheek. I hadn’t realised it, but my cheeks are wet with tears.

“You are amazing,” Eric replies, using his thumb to wipe the stray tears away.

I close my eyes and snuggle into his side, sleep already close to dragging me under. Just before I completely submit to it, I find myself mumbling to him.

“I love you.”

My mind freezes. _Which one of us said that. I don’t think it was Eric…but wouldn’t I know if it were me?_ Forcing myself to relax once more, I decide the best idea is to feign sleep. There is a gentle touch of lips to my temple before I hear the reply.

“I love you to Alena.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end! I'm excited! (although it means I need a kick up the butt to get my next story started). Thank you all!! Leave a comment/kudos and let me know what you guys have thought so far!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	30. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People move on, People grow...People start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming along for this journey! This is the final chapter in our story. I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> No warnings today, one spank at the very end but only playful.

**CHAPTER 30**

** DILLAN’S POV **

I’m woken by the sound of a ding on my datapad. Climbing over Eric, who grunts unhappily, I retrieve my pad and click on. I quickly close my eyes, trying to blindly navigate my way to the brightness settings. Eric pulls me so that I’m straddling his lap whilst I scroll through to my messages.

“What is it Pet? Who’s messaging this early?”

“It’s Max…about…he said it’s been done,” I mumble softly.

Sitting up with me still in his lap, Eric hugs me close. “You did the right thing Love, don’t stress over it.” I nod dumbly as my datapad dings again. “What now?” Eric groans clearly determined to get back under the covers and sleep. Looking through my inbox again, I find the new message.

“It’s from Max again. It says, ‘congratulations on...’” I trail off at the end, my eyes widening at the message.

“Congratulations on what?”

“I got it!” I shriek ecstatically.

“Got what?” Eric lays back down, his hands remaining on my hips to keep me in place.

“I got the job! For the career forms we filled out. I got what I wanted!” I wiggle happily.

“And what’s that?”

“I get to be a tattoo and piercing artists!”

I know it's not the usual things people choose, but Max had assured me that I could change job if it didn’t suit me or if my skills were required elsewhere. I was intrigued by tattoo art and piercings as a whole, and now I would get to explore them.

“If you keep wiggling, your job is going to be tied to the bed here, waiting for me to come home.” Eric chuckles at my pout, “Who’s your mentor?”

Scrolling down a bit I laugh at the name that appears.

“Pax.” Eric rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. “What?”

“If he starts hitting on you, I’m gonna kill him.” His comment of jealousy has me smiling ear to ear. Replacing my tablet on the bedside table, I lean back down against him.

“Even if he did, I’m yours.” Rolling to the side, I rest my head against his chest and wrap my arm around his waist.

“That’s right.” Eric huffs, “You’re mine.”

“And you’re mine,” I mumble tiredly. “Back to sleep then?”

Eric pulls the blankets up further and wraps his arms around me again. “Back to sleep then. Goodnight Alena.” I smile at the use of my real name. Pulling back for a moment, I look into his eyes.

“Why are you using my original name?” I ask, no judgement in my voice.

“You changed your name to change who you are and escape who you were. You didn’t want any ties to those people and you didn’t want people to think any differently of you for being related to them.” I nod in confirmation of his assessment. “They are gone. And you are you, past and present. I want all of you. From when you were born to years to come, I want you just as you are.”

The kiss that follows is soft and tender. When we finally come apart again, I press my palm to the side of his face.

“Thank you…and I know I said it last night…but…I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With excitement for my new job and the elation about everything that is happened with Eric, I settle down for a deep sleep. Only waking every now and then when Eric pulls me against his body or kisses my back in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

We wake to Eric’s alarm. Neither of us wants to get up, but now that we both have jobs, we must be punctual. Together, we grab a quick bite to eat before heading down to the pit. Eric goes off to talk with the leaders whilst I move to talk to my friends, asking them about their careers and whether or not they are feeling nervous. All too soon, it’s time to go off to our first day of work. Before I leave, however, I run over to Eric. Not sure on how he wishes Dauntless to view him, I try to remain professional. My attempt is foiled when Eric grips my hips and pulls my body against his. Kissing me deeply, he lets all of Dauntless know who I belong to, and who he, in turn, belongs to.

“H…have a great day at work.” I stutter, blushing furiously. Eric smirks at my embarrassment.

“What are you doing today?” He asks, still holding me firmly in place.

“Pax is teaching me how to make stencils and how the tattoo machine works.” The wiggling shows my giddiness. “And you?”

“New recruits. Get to run them into the ground.” Eric smirks sinfully.

I lightly tap his chest, “Behave. Don’t be any meaner then you have to be.” I scold him. Leaning up I kiss him once more, really needing to go to be on time for my first day. “Now I need to go.”

“Well then,” Eric leans down to my ear, knowing just what it does to me. “You’d better get going before I take you on the floor right here.” I squirm in his grip, already starting to feel aroused. “Be at home after work. I’ll get dinner, but I want you naked in bed waiting.”

And with that, Eric spins me around and slaps my ass. I hurriedly rush off, but not before turning one last time and waving goodbye to him.

Even through all this shit…I was still lucky by getting him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D We did it! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for leaving comments and liking my stories. Please leave any suggestions of fandoms you think I should do my next story on, I'm feeling either Harry Potter or Star Wars. 
> 
> Thank you all so much :) 
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jeanine and Charles enter the world of the Factionless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Sorry it took yonks to get this one out. I've been soooooo busy and I'm beginning my next story :D but I promised a series or epilogue so here it is :) Thank you all again for reading this!

**EPILOGUE**

** JEANINE’S POV **

_Living with the slums…the factionless. How could it possibly get any worse?_

Charles and I trudge through the city, our jackets wrapped tightly around ourselves. It’s cold being out in the night, but sometimes you have to do it when you are searching for a good place sleep. We haven’t to each other spoken since the trial, both too mad to converse civilly. I’m surprised at Alena. She had the power to end our lives but didn’t…of course, I knew she was a coward to begin with. An unfortunate trait she inherited from her father.

Whilst I was furious at losing everything I had worked for: my position of power between the factions, my trinket to take out my frustrations on, and all the progress Charles and I had made with our experimentations, those of which were done purely for the improvement of science, I was more furious at those who thought they could just discard us.

 

** CHARLE’S POV **

I walk alongside Jeanine, my face formed in a permanent scowl. _Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut and be obedient,_ I grouch silently. We had only been released a few days ago and even still, Jeanine and I were both too absorbed in our own minds to talk to each other. In the time since we had been cast aside, as no more than dust upon the floor, we had only managed to find minimal food.

Neither Jeanine nor I would ever lower ourselves to the task of asking for help from Abnegation. If we were to survive out here, we would do it by ourselves…besides, I had already been contemplating a way to get my revenge.

We walk along the train line, shrugging off the cold when a small light catches the corner of my eye. At a distance, it was just a small glow, but it had the promise of warmth and possibly food. I nudge Jeanine and nod my head in the direction of the glow.

 

** JEANINE’S POV **

Charles nudges me and nods to his left. In the distance, I see the soft glow of a yellow light.

“Warmth…possibly food.” He says breaking the three-day long silence.

“What if there are people?” I ask turning and following him towards the glow in the darkness.

“If we run into conflict, we’ll snuff them out.” Charles grouches.

You see, this is why I like Charles. We’re like-minded in ways that no one can comprehend. Ambitious is another word I would use. Both of us stop at nothing until we get what we desire. Besides, it’s not like the factionless scum have anyone caring for them. Even if we did kill a few of them, it’s not likely that anyone would be chasing us down let alone even notice.

Charles and I wander closer to the light, three figures slowly becoming clearer as we draw nearer. Deciding to approach calmly rather than looking for a fight, I allow Charles to take the lead. I’m more likely to be recognised as I was the head of Erudite, and he has more charm.

“Good evening gentlemen.” Charles calmly says, addressing the three men sitting around a small fire. All three heads snap towards us and one of the men even stands up defensively.

“Who are you and what do you want?” The man standing snaps defensively. Charles raises his hands in surrender.

“My name is C…Christian and this is my sister Janie. We are not dangers, we’re just looking for some shelter…maybe food.” _Covering our names…smart move Charles_. The man standing crosses his arms before shaking his head at us.

“We’ve barely got enough food for ourselves.”

Thinking on his feet, Charles uses a brilliant cover.

 

** CHARLE’S POV: **

“Please…my sister’s pregnant,” I say trying to tug on any heartstrings these fools may have. The man looks past me at Jeanine.

“She doesn’t look it.” He comments, eyeing her up.

“She may not but she is and I’m trying to take care of her and the baby.” I murmur in my most desperate voice.

One of the other men stands up and turns to look at us before going rigid.

“Derek,” He says to the first man, “that’s Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite…She’s the one who enforced the cutting program.”

Trying to cover I quickly cut in, “I know she looks like her, but I assure you my sister Jani –”

“Bullshit!” He yells becoming hysteric, “She fired me. Made me factionless! Now look at you...” he says his voice turning sinister, “you’re just like us.”

“I’m nothing like you!” Jeanine hisses before I can intervene. By now the other man has stood up too and they are all facing us. Jeanine stands next to me, careful not to show any fear.

“I think you two should leave now,” Derek says in an ominous tone.

“You think we will let you push us around? We will cut you down.” Jeanine growls next to me.

It’s at this point that I notice a movement beyond Derek and beyond the light of the fire. As we stand at the stalemate, I continue to watch the darkness when my eyes start making out more bodies.

“We will decimate your kind in the masses you foul lowlife!” Jeanine begins to yell angrily. I put my hand on her arm.

“Jeanine.” I murmur quietly, trying to alert her attention in a subtle fashion.

“They deserve to die!”

“Jeanine!” I snap.

A woman steps forwards into the light, a gun hoisted over her shoulder. It takes me a moment to realise it, but this woman was a former teacher in Erudite, cast out after she began taking interest in Alena’s bruises.

“Jeanine Matthews, we have been waiting a long time for this.” Jeanine realises the predicament we’re in and with her hand in mine, I spin us around and begin to sprint in the other direction. From behind us, I hear the sound of multiple guns cocking into position and the woman’s voice, “Take ‘em out.”

 

** DILLAN’S POV: **

The message arrives in the form of Eric just after I finish tattooing a female dauntless member with the image of the sun. As soon as she vacates the room Eric locks the doors and walks over to me, pulling me tightly against his body and kissing me passionately on the lips.

“What was that for?” I ask when we finally break apart, our breathing deep.

“Because I can,” Eric replies smugly, his arms still tight around me. “I have news.”

The change in his voice instantly makes me tense up.

“What is it?”

“It’s Jeanine and Charles…their bodies were found this morning next to the train tracks. It seems as if the members of the factionless didn’t take kindly to their involvement in the cutting program.”

The news stops me. _Dead? Could they really be dead? Killed by all the people they wronged. Is it my fault?_ Eric moves one hand to the back of my neck and tilts my head to look back up at him.

“Don’t do that. I can see you blaming yourself in that little head of yours. Princess, it’s not your fault. You gave them a chance and that’s more than anyone would have given them.”

“So what do we do now?” I ask, running my fingers along his chest.

“Keep living. It’s what your father would have wanted you to do. Without fear.” He kisses my head and I relax against him. “Now what do you say to dinner in my room, a nice relaxing bath, some fun time in bed?”

I giggle at his goofiness and feel what little tension I have slowly seep away. _They’re gone forever…and theirs no way they’re coming back_. Moving up onto the tip of my toes, I kiss Eric again. “I quite like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed! FINITE! :) Please let me know if you have any thoughts, questions, suggestions, ideas about what I should write in future, I'm always listening :) 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> ~ Silver Pen ~

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! First chapter done! 
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed it :) I will be posting chapter number 2 next week! Leave a comment, tell me your thoughts, and stick around for the next part in this chaotic tale.
> 
> Yours truely!
> 
> ~Silver Pen~


End file.
